Friends or something more?
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: beck quiere que tori y jade se lleven bien, este por supuesto intenta convencer a jade de ser amiga de tori pero claro jade no quiere ser amiga de tori porque cree que le quiere quitar su novio. ¿conseguirá beck que jade y tori sean amigas? ¿o tal vez seran incluso mas que amigas? (jori romance con el tiempo y catrina)
1. Chapter 1

Friends or something more?

Bienvenidos a todos los que estáis leyendo la historia, espero que esta historia también os guste como mis anteriores historias.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡jade!** –llamo Beck siguiendo a jade por los pasillos de Hollywood arts.** –jade, no he terminado de hablar contigo.** –dijo este aun siguiéndola.

**-pues yo he terminado de hablar contigo.** –dijo jade de mal humor.

**-no, no hemos terminado de hablar.** –contesto este consiguiendo agarrar el brazo de la chica.

**-suéltame ahora mismo Beck antes de que te corte la mano con mis tijeras y sabes que no voy a dudar en hacerlo.** –decía jade moviendo su mano libre hacia la cintura de su falda donde tenía las tijeras.

**-está bien te voy a soltar, pero déjame hablar.** –se rindió Beck intentando calmar a jade.

**-tienes un minuto. –**respondió está cruzándose de brazos enojada**.**

**-sabes que no estuvo bien hacer eso a Tori.**

**¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que me disculpe con vega por hacer lo que hice?** –dijo. –**porque no lo pienso hacer vega se lo merecía.**

**-¿puedes explicarme porque Tori merecía que arrojaras su bolsa al cubo de la basura?**

**-¡ella tiro mi bolsa al suelo!**

**-fue un accidente.**

**-¿y cómo lo sabes no estabas allí?!**

**-sé que Tori no lo haría apropósito.** –explico este. –**así que ahora ve y pídele perdón por estropear su bolsa.**

**-yo no estropee su bolso, ya era así de horrible.** –contesto jade antes de irse.

**-¡jade!** –grito Beck para que esta volviera.

_**Xxx**_

**-jade.** –dijo Beck mientras caminaba hacia el casillero de esta ya que sabía que no iba a poder huir de escucharlo, cuando este se acercó escucho un gruñido de parte de jade mientras arrojaba un libro dentro de su casillero. -**al menos pídele perdón**. –dijo este.

**-por lo único que le voy a pedir perdón es por no estar grabándola con mi teléfono mientras sacaba su bolsa del cubo de la basura.**

**-jade, Tori es nuestra amiga. –**explico Beck.

**-vega no es mi amiga.** –respondió rápidamente jade.

**-de acuerdo, pero aun así no puedes tratarla así.**

**-yo puedo tratar a vega como quiera.**

**-no puedes tratar a todo el mundo mal, te vas a quedar sin amigos.**

**-¿es eso acaso una amenaza?** –pregunto jade sarcástica. **–porque la verdad me parece un regalo.**

**-sabes a lo que me refiero**. –dijo este.

**-no me importa, además no tengo que pedirle disculpas vega siempre vuelve como si fuera un maldito perro. –**Beck miro a jade con desaprobación por lo que dijo.

_**Xxx**_

Después de soportar algunas clases más en Hollywood arts, jade por fin llego a su casa como siempre la única persona que estaba en su casa era su hermano pequeño que estaba jugando en su habitación.

Esta después de ver que su hermano estaba en su habitación se fue a su propia habitación para poder hacer la tarea.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora más o menos después jade estaba sentada escribiendo una pequeña historia para su clase de guiones, por supuesto jade estaba muy enojada mientras escribía la historia ya que su profesor le advirtió que nada de violencia que debía ser una historia feliz además de que no le gustaba escribir este tipo de historias. Por supuesto tampoco estaba ayudando mucho a jade escribir y estar hablando por teléfono con Beck

**-¿vas a pedir perdón a Tori?** –pregunto de repente Beck

**-ya te he dicho que no le pienso pedir perdón a vega.**

**-¿puedes pedirle perdón aunque solo sea por mí?**

**- ¡ya te he dicho que no pienso pedirle perdón!** –grito enojada jade

**- bueno entonces ¿vas a intentar llevarte mejor con ella?** –pregunto Beck, este sabía que tal vez no le pediría perdón ya que jade no le pide perdón a mucha gente pero este pensaba que tal vez podía conseguir que jade no estuviera molestando a Tori todo el tiempo.

**- ¿llevarme mejor con vega?** –pregunto esta, antes de reírse falsamente. - lo dudo mucho

**-te vendría bien tener otra amiga para hablar además de cat.**

Jade sabía que Beck tenía razón en eso, con Cat no se podía hablar sobre cosas serias o problemas ya que es como una niña pequeña.

**- no necesito más amigas, Cat es suficiente.** –contesto jade fríamente

**- por favor jade** –pido este -**no quiero que siempre que estemos con nuestros amigos estés peleando con Tori.** –Dijo -**además ¿Por qué siempre tratas mal a Tori? **-añadió

**- ya sabes porque la trato así**

**- vamos jade hace un año de eso**

**-¿y?**

**- solo lo hizo porque le arrojaste café a la cabeza** –explico Beck.

**-¿y?**

**-y tampoco ha intentado coquetear más conmigo**

**- si lo ha hecho pero tu como siempre no te das cuenta.**

**-Tori no coquetea conmigo tiene un novio**

**-si uno imaginario** –contesto jade. **- ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto** –decía la chica gótica – **además no sé quién puede soportar pasar tiempo con ella** -añadió

**-el no haberlo visto no significa que no exista.**

**-creeré que vega no intenta coquetear contigo cuando vea que tiene novio.**

**-está bien, pero también si Tori nos presenta a su novio tienes que intentar ser su amiga y ya sabes los amigos pasan tiempo juntos.** –dijo este. –**sin matarse los unos a los otros. –**añadió Beck sabiendo como jade es.

**-vega no tiene novio Beck **–dijo esta -**seguramente se lo ha inventado para que la gente no sepa que no le gusta a nadie.**

Bueno espero que os gustara el capítulo y si fue aburrido lo siento el primer capítulo siempre me es muy difícil de escribirlo, poco a poco la historia será más interesante eso ya debéis saberlo los que habéis leído mis historias ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Hola a todos de nuevo, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo :)

_**Nadie prov.**_

Al día siguiente jade y Beck entraron juntos a Hollywood arts, por supuesto jade con su normal vaso de café, Beck fue a su casillero por sus libros al igual que jade, cuando este termino de coger sus libros fue hacia la máquina de bebidas donde estaban Andre, Cat y Tori hablando, jade le enojo que Beck no la esperaba aunque no es que ella fuera a hablar con sus tres "amigos" sobre todo porque jade no quería un dolor de cabeza de escuchar tan temprano las locas historias de lo que el hermano de Cat hacía o tener que soportar a Tori a esta hora.

Jade cerró su casillero y camino hacia donde estaban los cuatro aunque no era para hablar con ellos sino para ir a su clase de guiones que estaba por el pasillo junto a la máquina de bebidas.

**-¡jadey!** –grito Cat levantándose del suelo que era donde había estado sentada esta al igual que Andre y Tori.

**-¡no!** –grito jade más fuerte para parar a su amiga antes de que le diera un abrazo, jade soportaba a Cat pero era demasiado temprano para tener que comportarse con ella.

**-ow.** –dijo Cat decepcionada.

**-no te preocupes Cat, jade siempre está de mal humor cuando se despierta**. –explico Beck.

Jade vio a Andre acercarse a Tori decirle algo al oído, al parecer era algo gracioso porque Tori se empezó a reír un poco aunque claro estaba intentando ocultarlo. Jade le mando a los dos una mirada de muerte antes de continuar caminando.

**-jade.** –llamo Beck acercándose a jade sujetándola del brazo para que no se fuera.

**-suéltame, llego tarde a clase.**

**-aún faltan 5 minutos para que suene la campana**. –comento Andre recibiendo otra mirada de muerte de jade haciéndolo callar rápidamente.

**-prefiero llegar temprano a clase antes de tener que soportar hablar con vosotros.** –dijo jade intentando caminar pero Beck aun no había soltado su brazo, la chica pelinegra miro a su novio con una mirada de muerte, este ignoro la mirada de la chica y en vez de soltarla paso su brazo por la cintura de esta.

**-oh vamos jade no seas tan gruñona.** –dijo Beck.

**-si haz caso a tu novio.** –añadió Andre.

**-a mí nadie me da órdenes.** –dijo jade.

**-¿entonces porque hiciste obedeciste a Beck cuando dijo que te quedaras?** –pregunto Cat confusa.

**-¡yo no hecho lo que Beck quería!** –grito jade a Cat, haciendo a la chica pelirroja esconder su cara en el hombro de André.

**-hey hablando de novios, ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar el tuyo muchacha?** –pregunto Andre a Tori.

**-¿m-mi n-novio?** –pregunto Tori nerviosa.

**-si tu novio. –contesto Andre.** –has estado saliendo con el mas de dos meses y aun no nos lo has presentando.

**-eso es porque vega no tiene novio.** –contesto jade.

**-¿no le quieres presentar a tus amigos?** –pregunto Cat sacando su cabeza del hombro de Andre para mirar a Tori.

**-no, no es eso.** –contesto Tori rápidamente.

**-¿entonces que vega?** –pregunto jade. **-¿no será que ese "novio" tuyo no es real?** –decía jade, haciendo comillas en los dedos en la palabra novio.

**-¡es real!** –contesto Tori.

**-¿entonces porque ese miedo de presentárnoslo?** –pregunto jade.

**-yo no tengo miedo de presentároslo.**

**-claro. **–contesto jade con sarcasmo consiguiendo arrancar la mano de Beck de su cintura para no tener que soportar a sus molestos "amigos"

Después de jade quitar la mano de Beck de su cintura camino hacia su clase dejando a los otros cuatro chicos solos.

**-no le hagas caso a jade.** –dijo Andre.

**-si jade puede ser un poco mala.** –decía Cat en voz baja por miedo a que jade la escuchara.

**-estoy seguro que tienes una buena razón para no que no nos lo presentaras aun.** –dijo Beck.

**-bueno es que está un poco ocupado con sus estudios, está en su primer año de universidad.** –explico Tori.

**-wow chica ¿Cómo lo conociste?**

**-tal vez es su vecino, mi hermano siempre va a casa de nuestro vecino…**

**-no, no es mi vecino cat.** –dijo Tori.

**-¿entonces?** –pregunto Andre.

**-bueno lo conocí en una fiesta que trina me obligo a ir.**

**-¿fuiste a una fiesta de la universidad con trina?** –pregunto Beck.

**-si trina no dejaba de decirme que necesitaba a alguien ir con ella para no parecer que no conocía a nadie allí porque si no los chicos pensarían que es rara o algo así.** –explico la medio latina.

**-bueno trina puede ser a veces muy rara, sobre todo cuando pone esas cosas que ve en línea en su cara "para verse más bonita".** –dijo Andre moviendo la cabeza como queriendo sacar de su cabeza la imagen de trina con alguna de esas cosas raras que pone en su cara.

En ese momento sonó la campana indicando que debían ir a clase, Andre, Cat y Tori se levantaron ya que habían estado sentados.

**-bueno nos vemos más tarde chicos, tengo que ir a clase**. –se despidió Beck.

**-hasta luego Beck.** –Dijeron a la vez Tori y Cat –**nos vemos más tarde.** –dijo Andre.

**-hey chica ¿Quién te manda un mensaje?** –pregunto Andre al escuchar el tono del teléfono de Tori.

**-bueno en un segundo lo vamos a saber**. –contesto Tori buscando en su bolsa su pearphone. Los tres mientras caminaban por el pasillo ya que tenían la misma clase. –**lo encontré.** –dijo Tori con alegría sacando su teléfono de su bolsa.

**-aw es el novio de Tori.** –contesto Cat al ver a Tori sonreír leyendo el mensaje.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes rojita? Tori ni si quiera nos lo ha dicho quién es.** –decía Andre.

**-son cosas que saben las chicas, no te preocupes Andre.** –dijo Tori, guardando su teléfono.

**-así que Cat tiene razón ¿Qué es lo que quiere tu novio a las 8 de la mañana?**

**-me pregunto si quería ir a una fiesta esta noche, ya sabes cómo es viernes mañana no tiene clase.** –explico la medio latina. **-¿queréis venir conmigo?**

**-sí, será divertido.** –dijo Andre. –**así podremos conocer a tu novio, ya sabes cómo tu hermano mayor tengo que saber si es bueno para ti.**

**-debemos de invitar a Beck y jade.** –comento cat.

Ok espero que os gustara el capítulo, ya sabéis como siempre digo podéis dejar un comentario con vuestra opinión, también podéis dejar una idea para algo que os gustaría que pasara, siempre y cuando no moleste con la idea central que tengo para la historia utilizare la idea.

¿Qué nombre debe de tener el novio de tori?

Guest: me alegra que a ti y tu hermana os guste la historia y gracias a las dos por leer mis historia :)

Oscar M: bueno es que si jade no fuera mala con Tori no sería jade ¿no crees? Sobre si aparecerá trina, bueno es hermana de Tori seguramente aparezca algunas veces.

Forty three: si a todos nos gusta la jade celosa pero solo cuando esta celosa porque alguien esta con Tori ;)

DannyWest: bueno lo de aburrido solo lo dije porque al ser el primer capítulo no lo suelo hacer muy interesante, espero que también te guste este capítulo :)

vaniap0211: jajaja siempre quieres que jade se ponga celosa, bueno a mi también me pasa que quiero que jade este celosa cuando alguien esta con Tori

mica: me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que aun te siga gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

Ok espero que a todos os guste el capitulo, e actualizado un poco antes de lo que pensaba hacerlo, estoy alegre de a ver terminado de rellenar todos esos malditos papeles para el instituto, maldito instituto ;(

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¡ya te he dicho que no quiero ir!** –se quejó jade. –**seguro que vega pago a algún chico para que haga de su novio. –**decía jade.

**-vamos jade no podemos ser los únicos que no estemos allí.** –dijo Beck. –**yo le prometí que iba a ir así que tengo que ir.**

**-no mejor voy contigo no quiero que esas zorras se acerquen a ti.** –dijo jade rápidamente

**-está bien** –contesto Beck. **–recuerda la fiesta es a las 11 voy a ir a recogerte 5 minutos antes de que empiece ya que no se tarda mucho en coche en llegar.** –explico Beck.

**-ugh está bien, pero que sepas que solo lo hago para que esas idiotas chicas universitarias intente coquetear contigo.** –dijo jade dando un rápido beso a Beck antes de salir del coche de este.

**-nos vemos más tarde.** –se despidió Beck, antes de empezar a conducir hacia su casa.

**-maldita vega**. –se quejó jade mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa.

_**Xxx**_

Jade había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde escribiendo uno de sus propios guiones, otra parte de la tarde estuvo cortando con sus tijeras una revista ya que estaba enfadada de tener que ir a esa estúpida fiesta donde conocería al supuesto novio de vega que seguramente sería alguien a quien pago o algún chico de esos idiotas.

Por supuesto esta intento hacer que Beck no quisiera ir a la fiesta, ni de broma iba a dejarlo ir solo a una fiesta universitaria, claro que Beck sabía que jade iba a intentar convencerlo y este estaba preparado para cualquiera de los intentos de jade, esto enojo más jade pero prefirió ir a arreglarse para la estúpida fiesta.

_**Xxx**_

**-hey hermanita ¿Dónde vas? **–pregunto trina al ver a Tori salía de su cuarto arreglada. -¿vas a alguna fiesta?

**-si **–respondió Tori **-¿Cómo me veo? **–pregunto.

**-bueno te ves bien, aunque estoy segura que esa blusa quedaría mejor en mí que en ti**. –contesto trina. **-¿y viene alguno de tus amigos o tengo que llevarte?**

**-no hace falta, Andre me está esperando fuera.**

**-bien, porque no iba a poder llevarte un chico me pidió una cita y va a venir a recogerme pronto.**

**-de acuerdo, pásalo bien en tu cita trina.** –dijo Tori, acercándose hacia la puerta. –**nos vemos luego, Andre está esperando. **–explico Tori antes de salir de la casa.

_**Mientras en la casa de los west**_

Jade estaba en terminando de maquillarse cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto, por supuesto la pelinegra sabía que era su novio preguntándole cuanto tiempo le faltaba ya que estaba esperando fuera. Jade ignoro el mensaje y siguió con su maquillaje, por supuesto Beck como sabía que jade intentaría llegar tarde o pensaba que ignoraba su anterior mensaje la llamó por teléfono.

-**dios Beck, ¡ya voy estoy terminando mi maquillaje, espera cinco minutos! **–casi grito jade sin dejar a Beck hablar, después de eso termino la llamada y guardo su teléfono en su bolso. Salió del baño hacia su habitación, recogió su chaqueta y empezó a bajar las escaleras para llegar hasta la puerta.

Después de salir de la casa sin ninguno problema ya que su padre no estaba en casa camino hacia el coche de Beck.

**-tranquilo no iba a dejarte irte solo. **–hablo jade antes de acercarse y darle un beso. **–no cuando hay muchas chicas que seguramente les gustaría salir contigo.**

_**Xxx**_

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, jade y Beck llegaron a la casa donde hacían la fiesta, debía ser la casa de alguno de los pocos chicos que iban a la universidad y aún viven con sus padres o al menos eso pensó jade.

La casa estaba llena de gente bailando, bebiendo y hablando, por suerte no tenían que empujar a la gente para pasar cosa que jade aun hizo aunque no hiciera falta ya que le gustaba poder empujar a la gente y no podían quejarse por que lo hiciera al a ver tanta gente.

**-mira allí esta cat.** –dijo Beck señalando a su pelirroja amiga entre la multitud de gente. –**vamos, los demás deben de estar cerca.** –explico Beck cogiendo de la mano a jade.

**-ugh está bien.**

**-vamos jade intenta ser amable.**

**-yo no soy amable.**

**-oh vamos yo sé que si lo eres.**

**-eso es porque eres mi novio.**

**-¿y Cat?**

**-ella es mi mejor amiga, no puedo tratarla como a la basura todo el tiempo**. –explico jade.

**-vamos jade, yo sé que tienes un lado amable, solo necesitas sacar ese lado amable más veces**.

-¡hola jadey! –grito Cat, por supuesto todo el mundo en la casa debía de a ver escuchado a Cat gritar. –hola Beck. –saludo Cat contenta.

-hola Cat ¿Dónde están los otros?

-bueno rex hizo a Robbie ir a buscar a dos chicas que eras bonitas, aunque Tori le dijo que se quedara conmigo pero rex consiguió convencerlo y Andre y Tori están buscando al novio de Tori porque hay mucha gente aquí y no lo podemos ver.

Jade en su mente estaba pensando la forma de torturar al chico por dejar a su amiga sola con tantos chicos borrachos.

**-¡Tori, Andre aquí!** –de repente Cat grito haciendo a jade dejar de pensar en la forma dolorosa de torturar a Robbie. Cat daba saltos y movía sus manos para que sus amigos pudieran verla, jade se alejó un poco de la chica para no parecer que la conocía, por mucho que fuera su amiga a veces Cat podía hacerla sentir vergüenza.

**-Cat ya puedes dejar de gritar y saltar, están viniendo hacia aquí.** –dijo Beck intentando calmar a su pequeña amiga.

**-oh pero a mí me gusta saltar**. –dijo Cat haciendo un puchero. -**voy a buscarlos.** –Cat de repente hablo antes de salir corriendo hacia la dirección donde vio a Andre, Beck intento sujetar la mano de Cat pero la pelirroja fue más rápida y Beck no pudo conseguir hacer que se quedara.

**-genial, ahora vamos a tener que ir a buscarla.** –se quejó jade. –**a menos que quieras que alguno de estos chicos se aproveche de una chica de 17 años muy inocente e infantil.** –dijo jade, Beck sabía que era su forma de expresar su preocupación así que no dijo nada.

**-¡chicos! ¡Chicos!** –gritaba Cat, jade y Beck miraron y encontraron a Cat tirando de la mano de Andre.

**-rojita mas despacio, Tori y Tod están allí atrás.** –decía Andre.

**-¿Quién es Tod?** –pregunto cat.

**-es el novio de Tori.**

**-oh.** –contesto Cat sorprendida. **– ¿ese chico guapo que estaba sujetando la mano de Tori es Tod?** –pregunto cat.

**-si rojita ese es Tod.**

**-tiene nombre de idiota.** –dijo jade.

**-jade ni si quiera lo has conocido aun.** –regaño Beck. –**dale una oportunidad.**

**-¿Por qué voy a tener que darle una oportunidad cuando sé que no me va a gustar porque será un idiota?** –pregunto jade.

**-hola chicos, Cat nos dijo que estabais aquí.** –hablo Tori pasando entre la gente sujetando la mano de un chico.

Jade miro al chico, tenía el pelo corto y negro, su piel era morena, un poco más morena que la de Tori, llevaba una camisa blanca de los Rolling Stones, unos vaqueros oscuros y unas converses rojas, era de la estatura de Beck y parecía que hacia ejercicio ya que tenía unos brazos musculosos. Jade pensó que no estaba mal por supuesto no aceptaría que era muy guapo, lo que jade no sabía cómo alguien como él podía salir con una chica como vega, ya sabes molesta.

**-Tod este es Beck, Beck este es Tod.** –los presento Tori, Beck y Tod se dieron un apretón de manos.

**-Tori me ha hablado mucho de vosotros chicos**. –dijo Tod sonriendo, jade se estaba enojando, esta sabía que era realmente el novio de vega y también sabía que ahora iba a tener que tratar de ser amiga de Tori porque le dijo a Beck que si realmente Tori tenia novio iba a tratar de ser su amiga porque estaría segura que no coquetearía con Beck. **–y tú debes de ser jade**. –hablo este, haciendo a jade mirarlo.

**-si soy yo ¿algún problema?** –contesto jade enojada.

**-jade dijiste que ibas a intentar comportarte.**

Ok espero que os gustara el capítulo sabéis con esta historia por ahora cada capítulo que escribo es más largo que el anterior, tengo miedo de llegar al capítulo 20, no es broma, son largos ahora mismo pero no creo escribir más de 2500 palabras por capitulo, es que si no se hace muy pesado leer tanto seguramente en algún momento pase ese número de palabras pero no creo que llegue a 5000 (además de que no sabría que escribir en un capitulo de 5000 palabras)

¿Qué pasara durante la fiesta? ¿Jade se comportara y será amigable? ¿Volverá Robbie y rex o seguirán siguiendo a esas chicas? ¿Va a intentar jade ser amiga de Tori? ¡Oh no he vuelto a empezar a hacer preguntas!

Forty three: si tienes razón a jade no le gusta el novio de Tori, pero ella ahora mismo no está celosa del novio de Tori ya que aún no le gusta Tori como amiga o algo más, solo está molesta porque ahora tiene que ser amiga de Tori por su pequeña apuesta con Beck

Oscar M: bueno no está celosa, solo molesta porque tiene que empezar a ser amiga de Tori por su pequeña apuesta con Beck. Si tienes razón a trina siempre todo el mundo la deja de lado o es la mala.

Deadpoint: bueno aun no va a morir de celos, solo muere de rabia de tener que hacerse amiga de Tori por su pequeña apuesta con Beck.

LeasLion: lo siento pero por ahora jade no va a estar celosa ya que Tori no le cae bien aún.

Guest: jade aun no va a estar celosa ya que Tori no le cae bien todavía

VictoriaA11: una pregunta ¿el nombre de james que lo elegiste por jade de big time rush? No sé es que me da curiosidad y ese es el único james famoso que conozco XD

vaniap0211: bueno por ahora jade no está celosa solo furiosa de tener que ser amiga de Tori

mica: si se está empezando a poner interesante ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de Tori presentar a sus amigos su novio, cada uno de ellos se fueron a dar una vuelta por la casa para ver que encontraban, jade arrastro con ella a Beck para no tener que soportar pasar mucho más tiempo con su grupo de amigos, Cat se quedó allí bailando junto a Tori y su novio, Andre vio a una chica y fue a perseguirla y a Robbie hacia un rato que no lo habían visto.

_**xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

¿Por qué demonios la molesta de vega sí que tenía que tener un novio? ¿Por qué no puede mentir como todo el mundo? Lo que mas me enoja de esto es que ahora voy a tener que ser su amiga y pasar tiempo con ella, ya me estoy imaginando lo que va a pasar cuando intente ser amiga de vega o mejor dicho finja ser amiga de ella porque por dentro voy a querer estar apuñalándola con mis tijeras. Ella no parara de hablar de lo perfecto que es su novio Tod, por cierto ¿Quién demonios se llama Tod? Tod suena a nombre de un chico idiota.

Por supuesto cuando si idiota novio, porque es lo que todos los chicos son excepto Beck, bueno Beck también es un idiota pero no tanto como los otros además yo se manejar a un chico vega no sabe vigilar lo que es suyo es demasiado confiada y como cualquiera de sus otros novios la engañara ya sea utilizándola o con otra chica y por supuesto como su "amiga" va a venir a contármelo a mí y molestarme cuando esté pasando un buen rato con Beck y claro Beck me obligara a ayudarla porque se supone que debo de ser su amiga y bla bla bla.

Miro donde Beck se había quedado mientras yo estaba dando una vuelta, por supuesto no estaba solo Beck siempre tiene que a ver una chica cerca de el.

**-¡tú zorra quita tus manos de él antes de que te las corte!** –grito a una idiota rubia quien tiene sus manos sobre los abdominales de _mi_ novio. Como siempre Beck es idiota y no les dice nada porque no quiere que se sientan mal o tal vez si se lo dijo pero como siempre las chicas cuando quieren salir con un chico ignoran cuando les están diciendo claramente que no quieren nada con ella.

**-¿Quién eres tú para hablarme así niña?** –pregunta la rubia acercándose a mi dejando de tocar a Beck. ¿Niña? ¿Acaso se cree muy adulta por tener un año o dos más que yo?

**-yo soy su novia y esta niña como dices te puede apuñarla con sus tijeras en un segundo si vuelves a tocarlo.** –le contesto moviendo mi mano hacia el bolsillo de mi pantalón para sacar mis tijeras. Veo a Beck que empieza a caminar hacia nosotras seguramente preocupado porque la mate con mis tijeras.

**-heyyyy ¿Qué estáis haciendo chicas?** –pregunta Beck sujetando mis hombros cuando llega donde estamos para que no mate a esta estúpida que se cree una muñeca solo por ser rubia.

**-yo voy a pensarle a esta idiota que no se debe intentar robar el novio de otras.** –contesto sacando mis tijeras del bolsillo.

**-wow wow espera jade, no hace falta la violencia podemos hablar como personas ¿cierto?** –pregunta y veo como la rubia está empezando a asustarse cuando ve que no es una mentira lo de cortarle las manos si no se alejaba de Beck.

**-esto, yo, lo siento no sabía que tenía novia, te prometo que no voy a acercarme a él.** –dice está alejándose de mi rápidamente. **–¡llámame si alguna vez rompes con la loca de las tijeras!** –grito esta desde lejos, la verdad esa chica tiene valor de decir eso cuando ve que aún tengo las tijeras en la mano, yo podría tirarle las tijeras pero no vale la pena perder unas tijeras solo por querer apuñarla a esa idiota.

**-¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a los demás?** –propone Beck.

**-¿tenemos que hacerlo?** –le pregunto, la verdad no quiero estar junto a todos nuestros "amigos" seguramente Andre esta con alguna chica, Robbie estará siendo avergonzado por rex cuando intente hablar con alguna chica, Cat estará bailando y gritando y vega… ella estará besándose con su estúpido novio o algo así. Prefiero quedarme aquí con Beck o ir a su casa y ver una película de miedo. Antes de que este conteste me acerco y lo beso para que no diga que sí y que son nuestros amigos bla bla bla.

**-jade son nuestros amigos y solo hemos pasado media hora con ellos y hemos estado aquí casi dos horas.** –contesta Beck cuando se separa de mí.

**-¿y?** –pregunto sin preocuparme por pasar tiempo con ellos, los veo todos los días ¿Qué quiere que este todo el tiempo con ellos?

**-vamos a pasar un rato con ellos y después podemos volver a mi casa a ver tu película favorita ¿de acuerdo?** –pregunta, iba a decir que si ya que puedo convérselo de irnos después de pasar unos 10 minutos con nuestros amigos pero este vuelve a hablar. –**pero debes de compórtate**. –avisa. ¿Acaso soy un perro para compórtame?

**-está bien lo voy a intentar**. –contesto haciendo como si fuera verdad lo que estoy diciendo, pero la verdad no voy a intentar ser agradable y menos con vega.

Beck me agarra de la mano y me lleva hacia donde están todos, Andre estaba hablando con una chica apoyado en la pared, Cat como pensaba está bailando cerca de donde están vega y su novio, los cuales están hablando, Beck camina hacia ellos y se sienta junto al novio de vega sabiendo que si se sienta junto a vega voy a decirle que se cambie de sitio aunque ella este saliendo con alguien no quiero que se acerque a vega, lo malo de esto es que solo tengo dos opciones o me siento junto a vega o me siento en el regazo de Beck, sí creo que voy a elegir la segunda.

Después de ver que Beck se ha sentado cómodo me acerco a él y me siento en sus piernas, él pone su brazo alrededor de mi cintura para sujetarme

**-hey chicos ¿de qué habláis?** –pregunta Beck amistosamente.

**-hola Beck, hola jade.** –Saluda vega mirando hacia nosotros –**estábamos hablando sobre nuestros planes para las vacaciones de verano, ya que solo faltan un par de semanas**. –explica vega.

**-¿y que habéis pensado hacer?** –pregunta Beck muy interesado.

**-aun no lo sabemos, queremos ir a algún sitio divertido pero nos hace falta un poco más de dinero para el viaje.** –habla el idiota del novio de vega.

**-jade y yo habíamos pensado pasar un par de semanas en la casa que su padre tiene en la playa ¿queréis venir también?** –pregunta Beck. ¿Quién demonios le dio permiso para invitar a vega? Se supone que las vacaciones son para descansar de la gente molesta, pero no Beck ahora va a invitar a todos nuestros amigos, lo fulmino con la mirada

**-Beck de verd…. **–vega empieza a decir como siempre muy educada intentado negar la invitación cuando ve que esto a mí no me agrada pero claro Beck la interrumpe

–**también vamos a invitar a los demás así que no vais a ser una molestia, ya habíamos pensado en invitaros pero aún no habíamos decidido cuando contároslo a todos**. -¿habíamos? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que quería invitar a vega o a su novio? Lo sigo fulminando con la mirada pero este me ignora.

**-me parece una buena idea entonces **-dice vega sonríe hacia nosotros al igual que su novio **-¿y a ti? **–pregunta vega mirando a Tod, este asiente con la cabeza, entonces Beck continua haciendo planes con el novio de vega como si se conocieran de toda la vida, por supuesto yo ignoro la conversación porque se que si escucho lo que Beck está planeando me voy a enojar aún más de lo que estoy.

Lo que me faltaba, pasar dos semanas con todos nuestros amigos las 24 horas del día sin contar que voy a tener que estar fingiendo ser amiga de vega esas dos malditas semanas. Voy a matar a Beck por abrir su maldita boca.

Gracias a las nuevas personas que comentan la historia y claro muchas gracias a todos los demás también, siempre es agradable leer lo que pensáis de la historias :)

Alex: bueno no me gusta exigir a la gente ya que si hago eso tal vez la gente deje de comentar, cada uno es libre de dejar comentario si quiere, por supuesto a mí siempre me ilusiona que gente deje comentarios, sobre lo de esa historia de las actrices estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo y si lo sé no siempre las historias terminan con un final de película

Sakura: seguramente te estará pasando como a mí cuando encontré la página quería leer todas las historias que había en ella, si tienes razón si dices que subirás el capítulo debes de subirlo el día que llegue al número de comentarios para mí eso sería difícil así que no lo hago prefiero seguir subiendo los capítulos cada 4 días o a veces 5 si no me da tiempo de acabar el capitulo

Joriness: no aun no lo van a saber tengo pensando que debe de pasar una cosa antes de que eso ocurra, que si será larga aun no lo tengo decidido porque todas mis historias cobran vida propia y al final son más largas de lo que creía que iban a ser y sobre el nombre de Tod es para que jade se burlara del nombre además de que empieza por t como Tori XD

Oscar M: bueno a Tod le queda un rato en la vida de Tori pero sí que aproveche el tiempo una chica gótica pronto le robara el Corazón a su latina ;)

vaniap0211: si tienes razón Tori no va a decir nada si jade intenta ser su amiga y como dijiste ella encantada y sobre tu visión puede que sea real o puede que no vas a tener que esperar para saber ;)

DannyWest: bueno cada uno puede verlo de una manera así que tal vez si este jade celosa o tal vez no, yo creo que ahora mismo solo enojada por perder su apuesta con Beck ya que a jade no le gusta perder

Forty three: claro pronto estallara la bomba de celos de jade pero aun toca esperar un poco

Mica: bueno es que era un nombre simple para que jade pueda burlarse del nombre del novio de Tori.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Hola chicos, espero que estéis disfrutando de vuestro día, si alguno de vosotros a leído mi historia behind the scenes ayer publique un epilogo para la historia es por si alguno de vosotros no lo sabía espero que os guste este capitulo :)

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de un tiempo más de charla todos ellos decidieron volver a sus casas ya que se estaba haciendo tarde, Andre al ser uno de las dos personas de su grupo que había traído su coche tenía que llevar a su casa a Cat, Tori y Robbie, ya que todos sabían que si alguno de ellos intentaba pedir a Beck llevarlo a su casa aunque quedara cerca de su casa jade se enojaría ya que parecía de mal humor.

Todos salieron de la casa y caminar hacia los coches, Beck y jade iban en silencio hasta la camioneta de Beck, mientras que Cat y Robbie estaban hablando entre ellos caminando hacia el coche de Andre al igual que Andre y Tori. Cat y Robbie se sentaron en la parte de atrás del coche y en el centro iba rex el cual no quería abrocharse el cinturón, Cat se reía de la pelea de Robbie con rex para abrocharle el cinturón mientras que Tori y Andre quienes iban en la parte delantera preferían ignorar la discusión del chico con su muñeco.

_**Xxx**_

Después de un tiempo conduciendo por fin jade y Beck llegaron a la casa de jade.

**-¿quieres que veamos una pelicu…** -empezó a decir Beck pero este fue cortado a la mitad cuando escucho que jade cerraba de golpe la puerta de su coche, este rápido se bajó del coche y siguió a jade. **-¿te ocurre algo?**

**-¿Qué si me ocurre algo?!** –pregunto jade enfadada **–oh no, solo tengo que soportar a todos nuestros molestos "amigos" durante dos semanas de las vacaciones que es el tiempo que mi padre nos presta la casa de la playa pero no estoy genial.** –dijo jade sarcásticamente.

**-yo pensaba que era una buena idea ya sabes para que puedas empezar a ser buena amiga de Tori.** –explico Beck

**-¿y no hay otro momento para que sea amiga de ella que tienes que elegir el tiempo en el que podemos estar solos para invitar a todos nuestros amigos? **–decía jade furiosa. –**oh claro no lo recordaba eres el bueno de Beck y cuando escuchaste a vega y su novio estúpido que aún no tenían planes tenías que invitarlos ¡a ir con nosotros! **–decía está volviendo a caminar hacia su casa sin molestarse en ver si Beck la seguía, cuando esta llego a la puerta abrió con su llave y sin mirar si Beck estaba junto a ella cerro de golpe la puerta golpeando a Beck en la cara.

Este coloco su mano sobre su nariz ya que había sido donde la puerta lo golpeó fuertemente, este reviso si tenía sangre en la nariz pero no tenía aunque la verdad no le extrañaría jade había golpeado con la puerta a su nariz muy fuerte, este se dirigió de vuelta al coche ya que sabía que cuando jade estaba furiosa no se podía hablar con ella a menos que quieras acabar gravante herido por una de las muchas tijeras que tenía en su habitación.

_**Jade's prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Es sábado por la tarde y no tengo mucho que hacer o al menos no quiero hacer lo que Beck me dijo en un mensaje, he estado ignorándolo desde ayer si he leído los mensajes pero no he contestado a ninguno de ellos.

en la mayoría decía que no debería de estar tan enfadada que son solo dos semanas, si son solos dos semanas fuera de los ángeles pero son dos semanas sin ver a nuestros molestos amigos y sobretodo de no ver a vega, pero claro Beck no parece entender que no quiero pasar dos jodidas semanas con todos ellos las 24 horas del día, en otros de los mensajes me decía que si quería que se acercara para ver unas películas que había alquilado de terror nuevas, por muy tentador que la oferta es no quiero ver a Beck en todo el fin de semana, tal vez así comprenda que no debe de decidir invitar a nuestros amigos sin preguntarme primero a mí y por supuesto aún más cuando la casa es de _mi _padre.

Estiro mi mano para coger mi teléfono de la mesita junto a mi cama, había estado escribiendo un rato una idea que tenía para un guion pero estaba aburrida de escribir y necesita un poco de entretenimiento así que decidí mandarle un mensaje a Cat, que es mi mejor amiga para saber si quiere ir esta noche a divertirnos

**A Cat**

**De jade**

_Hey Cat ¿tienes planes para esta noche?_

Dejo caer mi teléfono sobre mi cama después de escribir el mensaje esperando la respuesta de Cat, no mucho tiempo después escucho la música que tenía puesta para cada vez que Cat me llama o me manda un mensaje.

_**A jade**_

_**De Cat**_

_Lo siento jadey :( mis primos pequeños han venido a visitarnos :) y no puedo salir hoy contigo porque sus padres me pidieron quedarme con ellos :( oh pero puedes venir si quieres vamos a ver la película de la sirenita :)_

¿Por qué Cat que escribe un mensaje debe de poner mil caritas con la forma que se siente con esa frase? ¿Y porque incluso me pregunta si quiero ver una película de dibujos con ella y un par de niños molestos?

Vuelvo a dejar caer mi teléfono en la cama, Cat no puede salir por sus molestos primos, ¿Andre? No, es el mejor amigo de Beck y si salgo con el seguramente se lo contara a Beck, ¿Robbie? Ugh asqueroso ¿Por qué incluso pensé en él? Eso solo me deja con una opción: vega ¿de verdad prefiero salir con ella que dejar de estar enojada con Beck? Sí.

Recojo mi teléfono de la cama para mirar que hora es, son las 9, bien aún tengo bastante tiempo para prepararme, solo falta avisar a vega que esta noche va a ir de fiesta conmigo, si a ella no le voy a preguntar como a Cat a ella la voy a obligar aunque no quiera salir conmigo ¿no quería ser mi amiga? Bueno pues va a tener que dejar sus planes para ir conmigo de fiesta.

_**A vega**_

_**De jade**_

_Vega, te espero en una hora y media en la puerta de tu casa. Elige algo bueno que ponerte (aunque creo que eso será difícil para ti), vamos a una fiesta. No se te ocurra hacerme esperar o voy a irme sin ti._

¿Qué? No voy a esperar por ella todo el tiempo que quiera, esta chica suele tardar horas en arreglarse aunque no me sorprende siendo ella es normal que necesite mucho tiempo para verse bonita, yo por otro lado no necesito mucho tiempo para verme bien.

**A jade**

**De Tori**

_Ok ¿Dónde vamos a ir?_

Ves, vega nunca se niega a pasar tiempo conmigo, no le contesto a donde vamos a ir porque sé que entonces sí que se negaría. Me levanto de mi cama y voy hacia mi armario para buscar algo que ponerme.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora y vente minutos más tarde había terminado de vestirme, arreglar mi pelo, maquillarme y tomar algo de comer, de cibi llevar unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa de maga corta con bastante escote por supuesto negra que pone bite me en letras rojas, mis botas y una chaqueta de cuero. Después de mirarme por última vez en el espejo recogí mi bolso, mis llaves y mi pear phone para ir en busca de vega. Bueno al menos hoy no tengo que fingir ser amiga de vega ya que Beck no está.

_**Xxx**_

El viaje a casa de vega era tranquilo no había mucho tráfico y llegue allí en unos 8 minutos, vega aún tenía dos minutos para salir ya que sabía que no estaba bromeando sobre que llegue tarde. No había pasado un minuto cuando vega salió de su casa, esta llevaba unos short blancos, una camisa morada de manga corta, llevaba unas botas altas negras y en la mano derecha llevaba una chaqueta por si hacia frio, supongo. Esta se acercó al coche con una gran sonrisa creo que es porque esperaba ver a Cat en el coche o algo así.

**-¿solo nosotras dos?** –pregunto esta después de subirse en el coche.

**-¿tienes miedo de que te haga daño si estamos solas?** –le pregunto, no me extrañaría que piense eso la última vez que las dos estábamos solas en mi coche ella se lanzó de mi coche.

**-n-no, pero pensaba que tal vez Cat o Beck estarían contigo y te pidieron que si podía ir con vosotros.**

**-¿no puedo pasar tiempo a solas contigo sin estar con Beck o Cat?** –le pregunto como si estuviera dolida para no decirle que estaba aburrida en casa **-¿no pasan tiempo juntas las amigas o acaso ya no quieres ser mi amiga vega?**

**-sí, sí quiero ser tu amiga.** –contesta esta rápidamente. –**entonces ¿Dónde vamos?**

**-a menos que quieras que esta vez te tire yo del coche en marcha será mejor que no preguntes eso más veces.** –le digo, no es broma lo digo muy en serio. –**ahora cállate y espera a que lleguemos.** –esta asiente con la cabeza creo que tiene miedo de que la tire si habla o tal vez solo no quiere hablar para no molestarme mientras conduzco.

_**Xxx**_

El viaje en coche ha sido muy tranquilo todo el camino, ninguna de las dos hablábamos solo se escuchaba el ruido de la radio, vega iba mirando el camino con cara de preocupación tal vez piensa que voy a llevarla de nuevo al desierto, cuando encuentro un sitio donde dejar el coche aparco.

**-¿Dónde vamos? **–pregunta vega, ya que esta no ve donde puede ser que quiero llevarla, la discoteca está un poco más lejos pero no quiero dejar el coche cerca porque podrían dañarlo y entonces yo tendría que dañar al que daño mi coche y eso sería meterse en problemas y en estos momentos es lo que menos quiero ya que mi padre y yo hicimos un trato, si yo no me metía en muchos problemas antes de las vacaciones el me dejaría dos semanas la casa de la playa para mi sola con quien yo quisiera, lo que sería solo Beck pero ahora por su culpa son todos nuestros amigos.

**-vamos vega.** –le mando bajando del coche para que me siga, esta no dice nada un par de minutos más tarde se puede ver el letrero de la discoteca, miro a vega disimuladamente y parecía que iba a ir hacia el coche de nuevo al ver el cartel. –**oh no vega, no vas a volver al coche. –**le digo sujetando su brazo para que no pueda irse

**-jade no podemos entrar tenemos 17 y hay que tener 18.** –explica esta.

**-no te preocupes vega, por eso tengo esto.** –le digo buscando en mi bolso, cuando encuentro lo que estoy buscando se lo tiro para que lo vea.

**-¡¿una identificación falsa?!** –pregunta vega casi gritando no es para tanto. **-¿Dónde la conseguiste? Mejor no me lo digas no quiero tener problemas por tener una identificación falsa.** –es verdad lo olvidada vega es hija de un policía y ella como buena hija escucha lo que su padre le dice así que ella cumple las leyes.

**-vega no es para tanto, sinjín sabe hacer buenas identificaciones falsas y nosotras tenemos 17 no es para tanto solo un año.** –le digo agarrando su muñeca para hacer que siga caminando.

**-eso explica porque pone Tori van cleef.**

¿Qué os parece el capítulo? ¿Conseguirán jade que Tori entre a la discoteca con la identificación falsa? ¿Podrá jade aguantar pasar el sábado por la noche sola con Tori? ¿se meterán en problemas las dos chicas por las identificaciones falsas?

Deadpoint: bueno del viaje aun vais a tener que esperar un poco para leer sobre el ;)

Oscar M: pues si poco a poco tod va a empezar a perder a Tori ¿pero quién se puede resistir a los encantos de jade? XD

Forty three: bueno aún faltan algunos capítulos para el viaje pero como ves ya están empezando a pasar tiempo a solas ;) y si jade va a estallar fingiendo ser amiga de Tori jaja

Isalyr: bueno yo no diría que los capítulos son cortos, ya que hasta ahora cada capítulo me ha salido más largo que el anterior.

vaniap0211: la verdad no estaba pensando dejarte intrigada con el anterior pero me alegra intrigarte incluso cuando no lo intento jajaja

mica: aún falta un poco para lo del viaje de las vacaciones pero espero que el ir de fiesta Tori y jade solas compense el que aún no pase lo de las vacaciones

Guest: bueno tal vez en el fondo si estuviera celosa porque Tori este saliendo con alguien pero por ahora está más enojada por perder que por celos, espero que no mieras esperando la actualización, no quiero matar a mis lectores


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-ahora mantente callada si no quieres que nos metamos en problemas por tu culpa**. –dijo jade a Tori antes de soltarla. **–y si no quieres entrar puedes volver a tu casa caminando.** –continuo está diciendo antes de empezar a caminar hasta la discoteca.

Jade vio que había una pequeña cola de personas en la puerta esperando a que el hombre de seguridad los dejara pasar, este comprobaba las identificaciones de todos los que entraban, jade continuo caminando sin preocuparse por mirar si Tori la seguía ya que estaba segura que la morena no iba a volver a casa caminando sola desde aquí.

Las dos chicas en silencio llegaron a la pequeña cola de personas eran solo unas seis o siete personas.

-**he dicho que menores de edad no están permitidos.** –escucharon las dos chicas decir al hombre de seguridad.

-**solo me falta un mes para los dieciocho**. –contesto un chico.

**-me da igual, vuelve aquí cuando tengas 18 hasta que no los tengas no quiero verte por aquí a menos que quieras que llame a la policía y ellos a tus padres**. –dijo este, esto asusto a Tori ya que no quería que le pasara eso al enseñar la identificación falsa.

**-jade por favor vámonos, si nos descubren van a llamar a nuestros padres.** –decía Tori a jade.

**-vega te he dicho que no va a ocurrir nada y si tanto miedo tienes puedes volver a tu casa.**

**-pero está demasiado lejos de aquí** –contesto Tori

**-no tan lejos solo es una media hora en coche.** –respondió jade caminando hacia adelante ya que un par de chicos acaban de pasar.

**-si en coche pero yo no tengo coche.**

**-pues consigue el maldito carnet de conducir.** –contesto jade dando un par de pasos hacia adelante igual que Tori cuando el guardia dejo pasar a dos chicos más, Tori miro y vio que solo había tres personas delante de ellas y esto la hacía más nerviosa.

**-por favor jade, podemos ir a la fiesta que Cory está haciendo esta noche.**

**-no.** –respondió rápidamente jade, Cory iba a su clase de escritura pero también a clase de historia de Beck por lo que esta sabia era bastante amigo de Beck seguramente estaría en la fiesta y jade no quería que Beck la viera o que otras personas vieran que iba con Tori.

**-¿porque?** –pregunto Tori.

**-por qué no y ahora cállate**. –dijo jade fríamente, Tori se quedó en silencio un poco después las dos chicas estaban delante del hombre de seguridad.

**-¿me permiten señoritas ver sus identificaciones?** –pregunto este seriamente. Las dos sacaron las identificaciones falsas y se las dieron, el hombre empezó a mirarlas como si supiera que eran falsas. **-¿de verdad sois hermanas? –**pregunto este levantando una de sus cejas mientras que las miraba a las dos.

**-medio hermanas** -explico jade. **-¿algún problema con eso?** –añadió esta rápidamente levantando su ceja izquierda.

**-para nada, podéis pasar.** –dijo este dejando pasar a las dos.

**-ves te dije que no iba a pasar nada vega, pero claro tu como siempre preocupándote por todo.** –dijo jade cuando estaban lo suficiente lejos del hombre de seguridad para que no las escuchara.

**-podía a ver descubierto que eran falsos** –contesto Tori **-nos hubiéramos metido en problemas eso no es preocuparse por todo.**

**-sí, si lo que tú digas. –**dijo jade ignorando a Tori siguiendo caminando.

_**Xxx**_

Habían pasado dos horas desde que las chicas habían llegado, las dos estaban tomándose algo descansando un rato Tori había estado bailando casi todo el tiempo con un chico muy simpático a la medio latina le hubiera preocupado estar bailando con alguien que conocía y que era mayor que ella ya que podría intentar aprovecharse de ella pero no le preocupo mucho porque el chico era muy simpático, este le había dicho que habían venido para animar a su amiga que había roto con su novio hace poco, otras de las cosas que le dijo era que ellos dos estaban saliendo pero que la única persona que lo sabía era su amiga la cual bailaba con su novio. Jade había estado bailando también cerca de ellos pero no había hablado mucho, solo un par de cosas con el otro chico ya que le gustaba la película favorita de terror de jade y este le había prometido que le daría uno de sus poster firmados por todos los actores de la película.

Después de haber descansado un poco y terminar de beber sus bebidas Tori, la otra chica que se llamaba Alex y uno de los chicos que se llamaba simón se levantaron y fuero a bailar otra vez dejando a jade sola con el otro chico que se llamaba cris, era el chico con quien había hablado antes así que jade le no le importaba que estuviera sentado con ella mientras no le molestara.

**-¿Tori y tu sois buenas amigas?** –pregunto este.

**-¿acaso quieres salir con ella y estas intentando pedirme cómo puedes conseguir salir con ella?** –pregunto jade. –**por qué si es eso, no soy muy de ayuda ya que no soy amiga de vega**

**-no, yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien solo me lo preguntaba no te he visto mucho hablar con ella. –**contesto este.

**-¿entonces si estas saliendo con alguien porque no te vas a molestarla a ella y no a mí?**

**-bueno porque **_**él**_** está bailando con nuestras amigas.** –dijo este. **–además tu estas aquí y yo no quiero levantarme para ir a hablar o bailar, estoy demasiado cansado.** –dijo este tomando un trago de su copa. A jade la verdad le sorprendió un poco que dijera él y no ella pero no mostro mucho el estar sorprendida –**así que ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí las dos solas? –**pregunto

**-eso no es asunto tuyo** –contesto jade ya que no le iba a decir a un desconocido que Tori era la única persona con la cual podía salir a divertirse un rato ya que no quería salir con su novio porque estaba enfadada con él por invitarla a Tori y sus otros amigos a ir de vacaciones con ellos, incluso para jade sonaba un poco raro decirlo en su cabeza.

**-bueno pues yo pienso que es un poco raro que estés aquí con alguien que dices que no es tu "amiga".** –dijo este antes de ir donde estaban los demás

_**Jade's**_

_**Xxx**_

¡Voy a matar a quien esté haciendo ese maldito ruido! ¿Por qué demonios no deja de sonar de una maldita vez el teléfono? ¿Y porque el idiota que está llamando no deja de hacerlo si ve que no contesto?!

Me doy la vuelta en la cama para llegar a mi mesita y poder alcanzar el teléfono, cuando lo tengo en la mano le doy al botón de responder antes de ponerlo en mi oído-**¡será mejor que sea algo importante o te voy a matar por estar llamándome a esta hora! **–le grito a la persona que este llamando, mierda eso fue una mala idea me duele la cabeza después de a ver estado bebiendo.

**-tranquila jade no es para ponerte así. **–habla Andre ¿Por qué demonios Andre me está llamando a las… ¿Qué hora es? Aparto mi teléfono de mi oído y veo que son las once y media de la mañana. **–solo te estaba llamando porque he intentado llamar a Tori pero no responde, llame a trina pero cuando pregunte por Tori me dijo que ella no sabía dónde estaba su hermana que estaba en casa de una amiga desde el viernes y ya llame a los demás pero tampoco saben nada.**

**-¿y?** –le pregunto, recuerdo que estuve con vega hasta bastante tarde en aquella discoteca con esos chicos y estuvimos bebiendo y bailando un rato, pero no recuerdo que más paso ¿Qué más hicimos ayer? Ugh no importa seguramente sería estar aguantando lo molesta que es vega, es incluso más molesta cuando bebe aunque también es gracioso casi se cae un par de veces caminando si no llega a ser por aquel chico con quien se hizo amiga vega hubiera acabado un par de veces en el suelo, creo que eso fue lo único bueno de la noche ver como vega casi se cae al suelo. –**yo no he visto a vega desde ayer así que no sé dónde está.** –le contesto. Mierda no debería de a ver dicho que la vi ayer

**-¿ayer?** –Pregunto Andre sin darme tiempo para poder decirle el viernes**-¿no queras decir desde el viernes en la fiesta?** –pregunta este antes de que pueda decir que es el viernes o que se meta en sus propios asuntos ya que no quiero decírselo para que Beck no sepa que lo ignoraba para salir con vega por una estúpida pelea como él lo llamaría, antes de que pueda decirle algo de esto escucho que alguien llama a la puerta de la casa, voy a contestar a Andre pero vuelve a sonar, cuelgo a Andre y salgo de mi habitación.

Primero voy a la habitación de mi hermano pequeño para ver si esta mientras que el maldito timbre de la puerta sigue sonando, abro la puerta y no veo a nadie así que bajo las escaleras mi padre estará trabajando así que no hace falta que vea si esta.

Cuando llego a la puerta y abro me encuentro a vega sonriéndome con un café en la mano.

**-hola jade.** –saluda vega aun sonriendo ¿no se cansa de sonreír? Ugh no quiero tener que aguantarla me duele la cabeza.

**-¿Qué haces aquí vega?** –le pregunto molesta.

**-bueno me he levantado hace un rato, estaba sola porque trina estaba en casa de una amiga y mis padres estaban trabajando así que pensé en ir a por un café –**empieza a explicar aunque aún sigo en la parte de que trina está en casa de una amiga ¿de verdad tiene amigas?** -cuando estaba allí pensé que sería bueno traerte uno ya que también debe de dolerte la cabeza y sé que te gusta mucho el café.** –terminar de explica vega, después de su explicación extiende su mano ofreciéndome el café, se lo arrebato.

**-bueno si eso es lo único que querías, adiós tengo muchas cosas que hacer.** –digo cambiando el café de mano para cerrar la puerta.

**-está bien, nos vemos luego.** –dice vega. –**si necesitas algo o quieres ir a algún sitio puedes mandarme un mensaje.** –me explica vega antes de caminar lejos de mi casa, la veo montarse en un coche de un chico, bueno no cualquier chico de su novio ¿Por qué Andre estaba preguntándome por vega? No tengo ni idea pero por ahora solo quiero beberme este café y volver a dormir, este dolor de cabeza me está matando, eso me pasa por estar bebiendo para soportar a vega anoche.

Bueno creo que el salir solas jade y Tori no salió como todos esperabais pero… por algo se empieza ¿no? además ya dije que iba a ir un poco más despacio para que no sea lo típico de un par de capítulos y pum mágicamente se dan cuenta que están enamoradas, quiero cambiar un poco así que vais a tener que tener paciencia ;) ¿Por qué Tori no contesto a Andre? ¿Conseguirá Beck que jade deje de estar enojada con él? ¿Alguna vez jade soportara estar con Tori? bueno y si queréis decirme algo podéis dejarlo en un comentario, para aquellos que no dejan comentarios, os prometo que no os morderé… aunque no es que pueda morderos aunque quiera jaja XD

Oscar M: si tienes razón son hermosas y nadie puede con ellas

DannyWest: espero que no te desesperaras con la espera del capitulo

vaniap0211: bueno tu predicción no se cumplió del todo pero aun así espero que te gustara el capitulo

joriness: bueno sobre tu pregunta de cuál de las dos me cuesta más escribir, depende del momento de la historia que este escribiendo ya que a veces algunas con lo que está pasando es difícil expresar lo que piensa una de ellas, si también pone van cleef en la de jade como has podido leer y si jade y Tori como hermanas pues no pero si discuten como si lo fueran o un viejo matrimonio jaja

Forty three: yo pensaba que te gustaría el golpe que se llevó Beck pero parece que te dio pena, si a mí también un poco pero muy poquito jaja

Nara375: bueno no es que Beck aburriera a jade y por eso no quería salir con el sino que estaba enfadada con él, pero no porque estén juntas en un lugar van a hacerse amigas como se puede ver en el capitulo

Mica: creo que el capítulo no ha sido como esperabas pero espero que aun así te guste

Sakura: si tenías razón Beck tenía que buscar la forma de hacer que jade deje de estar enfadada.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

Si victorious me pertenece pero solo en mis sueños jajaja XD ok voy a ir a dormir para que vuelva a pertenecerme victorious.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_

El domingo había pasado demasiado rápido, casi todo el domingo lo pase en el apartamento de Tod, habíamos estado viendo algunas películas, estuve ignorando a Andre porque sabía que me preguntaría que tenía que hacer tan importante el sábado para cancelar salir con él a una fiesta que organizaba uno de los chicos de su clase de música, le tuve que mandar un mensaje rápidamente antes de salir de casa diciéndole que no podía ir con él y que se lo explicaría luego.

cuando le pregunte a jade porque las dos estábamos saliendo solas por segunda vez ella no parecía querer decirme porque, sé que dijo que estaba intentando ser mi amiga pero creo que hay razón más por la que me "invito" a salir el sábado con ella, también me dijo que no le contara a nadie sobre salir las dos solas, bueno realmente no lo dijo así, más bien me amenazo con sus tijeras diciéndome que si me atrevía a decirle a alguien que había salido conmigo sola iba a ver esas tijeras en mi garganta pero así es jade ¿no? tal vez no quiere que la gente en la escuela sepa que no tiene un lado tan malo como todos piensan, así que no le podía contar a Andre que había estado con jade ya que podría cumplir su amenaza y por supuesto como pésima mentirosa no podía contestar el teléfono a Andre porque sabría que estaba mintiéndole y no quiero que piense que no quiero salir con él, así que cuando llegue a Hollywood arts voy a hablar con el intentando no tener que decirle con quien estuve aunque creo que va a ser muy difícil conseguir que Andre no me pregunte que tenía que hacer el sábado, tal vez jade no se enfade conmigo si le cuento solo a Andre ¿no?

_**Xxx**_

Después de tener que esperar unos 20 minutos a que trina estuviera lista para ir a la escuela por fin 10 minutos después había llegado a Hollywood arts, faltaban unos 5 minutos para que tuviéramos que estar en clase así que me despedí de trina en la puerta de escuela ya que estaba hablando con una de sus amigas y fui a mi casillero para recoger los libros necesarios para mis dos primeras clases. Saque unos libros que ahora mismo no necesitaba y los coloque dentro de mi casillero, después de eso busque mi cuaderno de inglés para mi segunda clase pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, juraría que estaba aquí.

**-¿estás buscando esto?** –dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, me gire y si era Andre con mi cuaderno de inglés, oh es verdad se lo había prestado el jueves… ¿Por qué siempre me olvido cuando presto mis cosas a los demás?

**-sí, gracias.** –dije antes de intentar coger el cuaderno pero Andre lo alejo de mí.

**-no, no, no**. –contesto este.

**-¿Por qué? Es mi cuaderno.**

**-no, hasta que tu señorita vega **–dijo señalándome con el dedo -**me digas porque no has contestado a mis llamadas o porque cancelaste salir conmigo el sábado. –**me dice antes de poner sus manos en la espalda junto a mi cuaderno para que no pueda intentar quitárselo

**-había estado muy ocupada ayer terminando un trabajo para mi clase de música, tenía que escribir una canción. **–le miento.

**-mentira.**

**-¿mentira?** –pregunto intentado hacer como si estuviera sorprendida porque diga eso.

**-si mentira, siempre que tienes que escribir alguna canción para tu clase de música me pides que revise tus canciones para saber si es una buena canción.** -¿a quién estoy intentando engañar? Andre me conoce muy bien, es mi mejor amigo. **-¿vas a decirme la verdad o vas a seguir mintiéndome?** –pregunta.

**-Andre yo…**

**-no pasa nada Tori, de verdad no me voy a enfadar si me dices que no querías salir porque querías estar con tu novio, te comprendo es normal.** –dice Andre interrumpiéndome. –**no tienes que mentirme ¿vale? **–pregunta entregándome el cuaderno. –**solo tienes que ser sincera conmigo soy tu mejor amigo. **–termina diciendo Andre antes de irse sin dejarme decir nada, por un lado me alegro no tener que decirle que estaba con jade ya que se enfadaría si le cuento a alguien que estuve con ella, pero sobretodo me siento mal por mentir a Andre, dejarlo solo el sábado y hacer que se preocupe por no contestarle el teléfono, incluso Cat me pregunto si estaba bien ayer porque Andre le dijo que no sabía nada de mí.

**-hey Tori ¿te ocurre algo?** –escucho que pregunta Beck, me giro y allí esta Beck con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de jade, quien está bebiendo su café mientras que me mira con una mirada asesina como advirtiéndome que no le diga nada a Beck sobre salir las dos solas ayer ¿Beck no sabe que jade y yo estabas ayer juntas? ¿Ocurrió algo entre ellos el viernes? No lo creo, si fuera así jade no estaría con el brazo de Beck alrededor de su cintura no creo que estaría cerca de Beck si estuviera enfadada con él.

**-no, nada.** –contesto ya que si le cuento sobre lo que acaba de pasar al final voy a terminar contando lo que jade me dijo que no debía de contarle a nadie.

**-bueno te vemos luego Tori. –**dice Beck despidiéndose antes de caminar junto a jade hacia su clase, sorprendemente jade no me ha insultado como pensé que iba a hacer después de decirme que no le contara a nadie que habíamos ido juntas de fiesta, al menos esto es una mejora en nuestra rara amistad ¿no?

Después de eso cierro mi casillero y me coloco mi bolso para ir a mi primera clase para no llegar tarde.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿Qué crees que le pasa a Tori?** –pregunto Beck después de entrar a clase y sentarse en una de las mesas del final junto a jade quien después de sentarse había sacado sus tijeras y estaba cortando un poco las puntas de su cabello.

**-no lo sé, no soy adivina.** –contesto jade siguiendo jugando con sus tijeras.

**-jade debes de ser amable con Tori ¿recuerdas?** –pregunto este.

**-lo sé y por eso no hice ningún comentario sobre su aspecto.** –contesto jade tranquilamente.

**-sabes a que me refiero.**

**-sí y tú sabes que a mí no me gusta hablar con vega así que no insultarla es un comienzo ¿no?** –pregunto jade, Beck suspiro sabiendo como jade podía saber

**-si tienes razón, pero debes de aprender que los amigos se preocupan unos de otros así que cuando vuelvas a ver a Tori tienes que preguntarle que le ocurre, ya sabes a ti sola seguro que te lo dice las dos sois chicas y os contáis todo. **–explico Beck, jade estaba intentado no matar a Beck con la mirada pero no podía negarse ya que tenía que actuar como si fuera amiga de Tori por culpa de su apuesta con Beck. **–tal vez ha tenido algún problema con su novio. **–sugirió Beck.

**-sí, si está bien le preguntare a vega que le pasa. **–contesto jade para que Beck se callara y la dejara tranquila.

**-¿ves? No es tan difícil ser amiga de Tori ¿verdad? **–pregunto este antes de darle un corto beso ya que el profesor apareció en la clase.

_**Xxx**_

Tres horas después todo el mundo estaba empezando a salir al café asfalto para almorzar, Tori estaba pidiendo su comida a festus, un sándwich de pavo y lechuga, después de que este se lo entregara y pagara por el Tori camino hacia la mesa donde siempre todos sus amigos se sentaban. No había nadie aun en la mesa así que la latina se sentó y cogió uno de los dos trozos del sándwich y empezó a comer, no mucho tiempo después aparecieron Beck y jade.

**-voy a pedir la comida ¿un burrito verdad?** –pregunto Beck para dejar a las dos chicas solas para que hablaran.

**-sí.** –contesto sentándose dejando libre un sitio junto a ella para Beck. **–bueno vega… ¿Qué demonios te paso esta mañana?** –pregunto jade esta pensó que cuanto antes hablara con Tori antes terminaría con esto.

**-no me pasa nada.** –contesto Tori antes de coger su refresco para beber.

**-vega.** –advirtió jade quitándole el refresco para que hablara alejándolo de la medio latina para que no lo alcanzara. –**habla ahora, no tengo mucha paciencia y lo sabes.** –dijo está mirando a Tori la cual se dio cuenta que jade estaba diciendo la verdad sobre tener mucha paciencia

**-está bien, ¿recuerdas cuando salimos el sábado?**

**-sí y te dije que no le cuentes a nadie, lo que también me incluye a mí porque alguno de estos idiotas te podría escuchar**. –respondió jade rápidamente mirando muy seria a Tori.

**-bueno pues ese día iba a ir a una fiesta con Andre pero como sabes no podía porque fui contigo, como me dijiste que no le cuenta a nadie sobre ya sabes que no puedo decirle donde estaba y por eso no le conteste el teléfono ayer porque no puedo mentirse.**

**-si tienes razón eres pésima mentirosa.** –contesto jade tranquilamente, Tori miro a jade molesta por el comentario. –sabes que es cierto vega.

**-bueno por donde iba, esta mañana Andre me pregunto que hice y no podía mentirle, ahora cree que no quería contarle que estuve con Tod ese día y cree que no confió en por qué no le dije la verdad.**

**-¿solo por eso estabas así?** –pregunto jade molesta, Tori la miro sorprendía por su respuesta. –**ya se le pasara, Andre no sabe estar enfadado con la gente así que deja de estar preocupada por tonterías.** –dijo jade ya que no quería continuar hablando más con Tori sobre eso.

**-¿y si no deja de estar enfadado?** –pregunto Tori haciendo a jade soltar un quejido ya que pensaba que Tori se iba a quedar callada por fin.

**-pues no se vega, ¿desde cuando tienes que contarle todo? ¿Es que es tu novio?**

**-no pero es mi…**

**-no es tu novio, así que no tiene que saber todo lo que haces.** –le corto jade. –**así que deja de estar preocupada como una idiota por nada.**

**-¿estas intentado animarme o insultarme?** –pregunto Tori.

**-ambas.** –contesto jade encogiéndose de hombros quitándole la mitad del sándwich que a Tori le quedaba.

**-eso es mío.** –se quejó Tori.

**-no, era**. –corrigió está dando un bocado al sándwich. –**vamos vega tengo hambre, los amigos comparten ¿no es así?** –pregunto jade imitando la voz de Tori todo el tiempo.

**-¡yo no hablo así!**

**-sí, lo que sea.** –contesto jade dando otro bocado al sándwich.

_**Bueno ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Como sabéis podéis dejarme un comentario con vuestra opinión siempre me hace feliz poder leer muchos comentarios sobre los capítulos, podéis dar alguna idea sobre algo que os gustaría ver en el capítulo, vuestra opinión, amenazas de muerte o lo que se os ocurra. ¿Qué pareja debo de poner en la historia catrina o cabbie? Y decirme una razón de porque debo poner esa pareja**_

Oscar M: lo de hermanas era solo porque sinjín había puesto el mismo apellido a las dos, yo tampoco las veo como hermanas, bueno tal vez cuando pelean aunque eso también lo hacen los que se gustan y no quieren admitirlo…

vaniap0211: bueno espero que esto responda tu pregunta de porque Tori no contestó a Andre

Nara375: si tienes razón un par de salidas más juntas y ya veremos qué pasa entre estas dos chicas. No Andre no es novio de Tori en los capítulos anteriores puedes leer que el novio de Tori se llama Tod, no quiero hacer sufrir a Andre en la historia si Tori lo dejara por jade.

Mica: ¿había muchas preguntas en el anterior capitulo? Solo eran dos o tres eso es poco ;)

Joriforever: lo siento pero jade tenía que perdonar a Beck, no era algo muy malo como para separarse de él y no perdonarlo.

Joriness: bueno como puedes ver en el capítulo no es que Tori estuviera enfadada con Andre.

Sakura: bueno si suele pasar lo de ir rápido sobre todo en las primeras historias que escribimos es por la poca practica que tenemos pero poco a poco vamos aprendiendo como escribir mejor ¿o estoy empeorando?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Bueno chicos y chicas espero que os alegre saber que en la votación sobre cabbie o catrina, gano catrina así cambie un poco el resumen para poner que también incluye catrina

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de robar la mitad del sándwich de vega las dos nos quedamos en silencio comiendo, así que vega esta triste porque tuvo que mentir a Andre sobre porque no podía ir con él este sábado a una fiesta, me siento un poco mal por hacer que Andre y vega se peleen, sobretodo porque es mi culpa que ella no pueda decirle que le ordene venir conmigo pero claro si le dice a Andre él le contara a Beck y aunque hice las paces con Beck el domingo no quiero que sepa que pase el sábado con vega, bueno el o cualquier otra persona de la escuela.

**-¿jade porque estas comiéndote el sándwich de Tori?** –escucho decir detrás de mí a Beck, me giro para mirarlo y veo que lleva mi burrito y su comida.

**-tenía hambre, además ¿los amigos comparte las cosas verdad?** –pregunto antes de terminar de comerme el trozo de sándwich.

**-no pasa nada Beck**. –responde Tori.

**-tienes que dar la mitad de tu comida a Tori, ya que te has tomado la mitad de la suya**. –dice Beck poniendo el burrito en la mesa justo delante de mí.

**-no es necesario.** –contesta Tori.

**-no Beck tiene razón.** –digo ya que tengo que actuar como su amiga, de todas formas no iba a comérmelo entero después de haberme comido la mitad de la comida de vega.

Beck mágicamente de algún sitio saca un cuchillo y corta el burrito por la mitad, cojo la mitad del burrito y le paso a vega a la caja que tiene la otra mitad del burrito. Esta me mira preguntándome si de verdad puede comerse el burrito, asiento con la cabeza y Beck sonríe al ver que estoy intentando ser amiga de vega. Ugh lo que tengo que hacer por mi estúpido novio.

**-¡holis!** –grita Cat desde el camión de festus, esta viene corriendo con su comida en la mano, se sienta junto al otro sitio que había junto a mí. **-¿Por qué Tori tiene la mitad del burrito de jade? **–pregunta Cat señalando a cada mitad del burrito.

**-porque jade se comió la mitad de la comida de Tori y ahora tiene que compartir su almuerzo con ella.** –explica Beck ya que sabe que no voy a contestar a Cat mientras estoy comiendo.

-**oh que divertido, yo también quiero compartir mi almuerzo con mis dos amigas.** –dice Cat antes de poner en la mesa justo delante de mí un puñado de sus patatas fritas, luego hace lo mismo con Tori.

**-Cat no es necesario que compartas tu almuerzo**. –dice vega.

**-¿no soy vuestra amiga?** –dice Cat casi como si fuera a llorar.

**-no Cat, lo que vega quiere decir es que no hace falta que compartas tu almuerzo porque nosotras no hemos compartido el nuestro contigo porque ya nos lo hemos comido.** –explico a mi amiga pelirroja, la cual vuelve a sonreír después de escucharme.

-**oh no pasa nada, yo os doy la mitad de mi almuerzo hoy y vosotras podéis compartir vuestro almuerzo mañana conmigo.** –explica Cat antes de empezar a comer.

Ni un minuto pasa antes de que Robbie con su estúpido muñeco y Andre aparezcan, Andre se sienta junto a Beck, algo raro ya que siempre se sienta junto a vega y Robbie en el sitio libre junto a vega con su estúpido muñeco sobre sus piernas.

Todos seguimos comiendo y charlando mientras comemos, Robbie discute con su muñeco, Cat está contando a vega y a mi algo que su hermano había echo, la verdad no estaba prestando atención y Andre y Beck estaban hablando sobre alguna estúpida carrera de coches o algo así, después de terminar el almuerzo suena la campana así que tenemos que ir a clase, durante el almuerzo en ninguno momento Andre hablo con vega. ¿Por qué incluso sigue enfadado con vega? ¿Qué le importa si estaba con su novio y no quería salir con él? Es estúpido enfadarse por algo así, pero claro así son los chicos, estúpidos.

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Las clases por fin habían terminado, toda la gente estaba volviendo a sus casas o cogiendo algunos libros que necesitaban, Tori estaba guardando en su casillero rápidamente sus libros para que trina no volviera a casa sin ella, ya que a trina no le gustaba tener que esperar.

**-¿podemos hablar?** –pregunto Andre detrás de Tori tocando el hombro de la medio latina, la cual se asustó un poco al escuchar y sentir que alguien le hablaba.

**-claro**. –dijo Tori dándose la vuelta cerrando el casillero.

**-siento la forma que te trate hoy, no debería de haber hablado así contigo ni si quiera te deje explicarte porque no me contestas o porque cancelaste el ir a la fiesta, ni si quiera sé si estabas con Tod.** –dijo este.

**-yo también siento el cancelar ir contigo a la fiesta, pero…** -empezó a explicar antes de que su teléfono empezara a sonar interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir, Andre hizo un gesto con su mano como diciéndole que no le importara que mirara su teléfono **-es trina, dice que si no llego a su coche antes de cinco minutos se ira sin mí porque ha quedado con una amiga**. –decía Tori mientras leía el mensaje en su teléfono.

**-entonces hablamos luego chica, es mejor que corras para que trina no te deje aquí.** –dijo Andre.

**-está bien, hasta luego Andre**. –decía Tori dándole a Andre un rápido abrazo, antes de ir corriendo hacia el aparcamiento para encontrarse a trina

_**Xxx**_

El resto de la semana había sido normal a excepción de que jade se comportaba mejor con Tori fingiendo ser su amiga ya que tenía que hacer pensar a Beck que estaba empezando a intentar ser amiga de Tori, el viernes llego rápidamente para todos, era el último día de clases y el día antes de que su viaje a la casa de la playa del padre de jade.

Todos ellos estaban almorzando en el café asfalto.

**-entonces nos vemos mañana por la mañana todos en la casa de jade, para repartir las cosas en los coches y ver quien ira en cada uno de los dos coches**. –explicaba Beck, jade por dentro quería matar a su novio ya que hasta hoy no se había acordado sobre lo ir todos a la casa de la playa de su padre, de lo que jade sí que estaba muy segura era que ella iba a elegir quien iría en su coche ya que se negaba a ir en el mismo coche que Robbie y rex durante dos horas.

Después de Beck explicar un poco a qué hora se verían y que cosas serían utilices llevar todos volvieron a sus anteriores conversaciones o hablaban sobre que iba a hacer estas dos semanas.

_**Xxx**_

**-nos vemos mañana cariño. **–se despidió Beck cuando llegaron a casa de jade después de la escuela.

**-si lo que sea. **–contesto jade antes de salir del coche de Beck, esta escucho como Beck se alejaba de su casa mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa, sorprendentemente su padre estaba en su casa por una vez.

**-hola jadelyn. **–saludo su padre al ver a jade entrar.

**-padre. **–contesto jade fríamente, ya que no esperaba tener que verlo.

**-veo que cumpliste tu promesa de comportarte **–comento este -**aquí tienes las llaves de la casa de la playa. **–dijo este entregándole la llave. –**y algo de dinero para tus gastos, por cierto quiero a cada uno durmiendo en una habitación diferente, no confió en ese novio afeminado tuyo. **–dijo este antes de irse hacia las escaleras. –por cierto quiero encontrar la casa tal y como estaba antes de que tu estuvieras. –aviso este cuando estaba a la mitad de las escaleras.

Jade guardo el dinero y las llaves en su bolsillo antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

**-genial ahora ni si quiera puedo compartir la habitación con Beck.** –decía jade para ella misma en voz alta mientras cogía una botella de agua. **-¿acaso mi padre y Beck se han puesto de acuerdo para estropear mis vacaciones?** –decía esta para sí misma. –**porque lo están consiguiendo.** –dijo esta antes de caminar hacia su habitación para revisar que tenía todo listo para mañana.

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente jade escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

**-desaparece antes de que te apuñale con mis tijeras. **–mando jade aun medio dormida.

**-soy yo Beck.** –dijo este antes de abrir la puerta.

**-¿y aunque seas tú quien te dio permiso para entrar?** –pregunto jade sentándose en su cama.

**-tranquila solo venia para recoger tus cosas mientras esperamos a los demás**. –explico este.

**-de acuerdo, esas son las cosas que voy a llevar ya puedes meterlas en el coche.** –dijo jade señalando a una pequeña maleta y la bolsa de su portátil.

**-vuelvo en cinco minutos, creo que sería bueno que empieces a vestirte todos deben de estar aquí pronto.**

**-te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me digan que hacer.** –dijo jade frunciendo el ceño antes de levantarse de la cama. –**y ahora fuera de mi habitación, voy a cambiarme**. –mando está empujando a Beck hacia la puerta el cual estaba intentado no tirar las cosas de jade ya que no le había dejado ni si quiera coger las cosas bien.

**Xxx**

**-¿Dónde está jade llevamos esperando aquí 10 minutos?** –se quejó Robbie.

**-solo han sido 5.** –corrigió Andre.

-**debe de estar terminando de vestirse.** –dijo Beck.

**-¿Por qué siempre las chicas tardan tanto en vestirse?** –pregunto rex.

**-porque a las chicas nos gusta estar bonitas no como a vosotros que no os preocupáis en vuestro aspecto.** –dijo trina.

**-bueno pues tu aunque lo intentes no te ves bonita.** –respondió rex. Andre negaba con la cabeza, Cat miraba a Robbie un poco enfadada por el comentario de rex, Tori miraba a Tod frunciendo el ceño, el cual intentaba no mostrar que se reía y Beck por otro lado solo miraba hacia las escaleras de la casa de jade para ver si la chica bajaba.

**-ven aquí estúpida marioneta**. –grito trina caminando hacia Robbie, pero fue parada por Andre y Tori quien la sujetaban de sus brazos.

**-trina no le hagas caso ya sabes cómo es rex.** –explico Tori.

**-rex es malo con todos.** –comento cat.

**-¿Qué demonios hace ella en mi casa?** –pregunto jade enojada desde las escaleras al ver a trina.

**-calma jade, trina también estaba invitada al viaje.** –dijo Beck.

**-no, no, no.** –decía jade bajando las ultimas escaleras. –**ya es suficiente que tengo que soportar a él.** –dijo jade señalando a Robbie. –**no voy a soportar a la molesta hermana de vega también.**

¿Qué pasara durante las naciones en la casa de la playa del padre de jade?

vicTORIousfan17: lo de Andre y Tori como puedes ver en este capítulo se soluciona, si jade no es muy buena animando ella prefiere insultar a la gente jajá XD

ShadowAthems: espero que el capítulo te guste y también que te alegre saber que gano catrina y no cabbie

Oscar M: advine tu respuesta, por cierto gano el catrina así que creo que trina va a aparecer más a menudo en la historia ya sabes cuando sea novia de Cat ;)

vaniap0211: ¿el que pensantes que paso entre ellas? No pasó nada porque quiero aun ir un poco lento pero me da curiosidad saber qué crees que paso

mica: bueno tenia pensando hacer lo de que trina se auto invitara ahora con aun más si la historia va a tener catrina ya sabes para que pasen más tiempo juntas ;)

Forty three: no te preocupes por no comentar siempre, a mí también se me olvida a veces dejar comentario en tu historia a veces

Nara375: bueno si jade no es muy Buena amiga pero es que tiene poca practica además ahora mismo no le cae bien Tori así que por eso la amenaza pero Tori sabe que jade es así, bueno como puedes ver en este capítulo jade si noto que Tori dejo de lado sus planes con Andre en el anterior no se ve porque no estaba narrando ella lo que pasaba.

Sakura: si hicieron las paces no era nada muy grabe la discusión además es necesario un poco que sigan siendo pareja y bueno espero que te guste leer más adelante catrina porque en la votación gano esa pareja.

DannyWest: si tienes razón jade es un poco más amable pero lo malo es que aún es obligada por su apuesta con Beck.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

vic**TOR**Ious no me pertecene si no tendría mucho dinero y tendría un final jori

_**nadie prov.**_

Despues de mas de trenta minutos beck hablando con jade este convencio a jade para que trina fuera tambien. Todos salieron de la casa hacia los coches para ordenar el equipaje en los dos coches que se llevarían, uno era el de beck y el otro el de andre.

**-bueno ¿Quién va en cada coche?** –pregunto beck a jade ya que esa era una de las condiciones de jade para que fuera trina y Robbie.

**-cat puede venir con nosotros los demas al coche de andre**. –dijo jade sabiendo que su amiga se quedaría dormida en el viaje.

**-¿y quien mas?** –pregunto beck.

**-entrar cinco en cada coche, asi ya no hace falta nadie mas.** –dijo jade.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-pero van a ir incomodos.** –explico beck.

**-ugh**. –me quejo mirando a todos, andre es quien conducia asi que no podía elegirlo lo asustaría rápidamente para que se quedara callado a menos que cat se despertara ya que lo convencería de cantar canciones infantiles, ¿el novio de vega? No es un idiota, ¿la hermana de vega? Aun peor, ¿robbie? Ugh no, su estúpido muñeco me pone de los nervios, ¿vega? Ugh no hay otra ocion ademas ella es la menos molesta con quien pasar dos horas en un coche. –**vega.** –contesto, todos se quedan mirándome como si fuera un alienígena. **-¿que?!** –les grito para que me dejen de mirar. –a vega la puedo tirar del coche fácilmente. –digo.

**-esta bien**. –dice beck aplaudiendo. –**cada uno a su coche, nos quedan dos horas de viaje.** –explica antes de caminar hacia el coche.

**-¿tengo que ir en el mismo coche que eso?** –se queja la hermana de vega señalando a rex.

**-¡no yo llames un eso!** –dice Robbie a trina intentando parecer peligroso lo cual solo lo hace parecer mas invecil, si tenia razón es insoportable ir en un coche con ellos.

**-chicos, calma.** –intenta pararlos vega y cat tambien se acerca donde están. Vega le dice algo a Robbie y este se sube al coche, no se lo que le ha dicho pero parece que le hizo caso, esta se acerca a su estúpido novio y le dice algo en el odio antes de besarlo, aparto la cara para no vomitar al ver ese momento cursi. Cuando vuelvo a mirar veo que este se monto en la parte de atrás con Robbie y trina se sienta en el asiento del copiloto veo a andre suspirar, incluso siento lastima por el, va a tener que pasar dos horas con ellos y estoy segura que no van a dejar de discutir aunque estén sentados separados.

**-vamos.** –dice cat acercándose a mi, vega viene detrás de ella sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de cat ¿no puede dejar de sonreir todo el tiempo? Dios es aun muy temprano para estar sonriendo. Nos montamos en el coche, yo en la parte delantera y cat y vega atrás.

_**Xxx**_

Llevamos una hora de viaje y como sabia cat se quedo dormida, vega esta con su teléfono en la mano contestando los mensajes que su hermana le manda, al parecer esta quejándose todo el tiempo sobre lo que le dice el muñeco de rex, incluso podemos escuchar como le grita a Robbie y eso que están en el coche de detrás de nosotros. Beck estaba concentrado conduciendo en silencio y yo estaba jugando con mis tijeras para pasar el rato.

El telefono de vega empieza a sonar por millonésima vez desde que subimos. –beck, andre mando a trina preguntarnos si debemos parar al parecer hay un atasco a unos cinco minutos de aquí y no sabe cuanto durara.

**-si creo que es buena idea parar**. –dice este. **–pararemos en aquella estación de servicio.** –explica beck para que vega le mande un mensaje a andre avisándolo.

No mas de un minuto despues llegamos y beck estaciona el coche, el coche de andre se estaciona junto a nosotros, los chicos son los primeros en salir del coche, vega mueve a cat para despertarla, no se porque si solo vamos a parar cinco minutos.

Cat abre los ojos un poco despues.

–**tengo que hacer pis.** –dice esta antes de bajarse del coche y seguir a los chicos que iban al baño, oh es verdad cat siempre para mil veces en los viajes para hacer pis a menos que este dormida.

Me bajo del coche y lo mismo hace vega, me estiro un poco ya que hemos estado en el coche sin movernos una hora, mientras me estiro veo a trina quejarse con vega sobre Robbie el cual no tarda mucho en llegar seguido por el novio de vega.

**-¿Dónde están andre y beck?** –pregunta vega, si tiene razón ellos tambien fueron al baño pero aun no han regresado.

**-han ido a comprar unos refrescos para todos.** –explica el muñeco de rex.

**-¡eso iba a decirlo yo!** –se queja Robbie. Oh dios quiero matarlos a todos y aun ni si quiera hemos estado un dia juntos.

**-¡hey!** –saludan beck y andre a la vez, no dejándome tiempo para matar a Robbie y su estúpido muñeco. Estos reparten los refrescos que han comprando.

_**Xxx**_

una hora y media mas tarde llegamos a la casa de mi padre de la playa, habíamos estados atascados en el trafico unos 15 minutos incluso despues de parar a tomar unos refrecos y hacer pis.

Cat esta otra vez dormido, siempre que va en un viaje se queda dormida porque se acaba aburriendo porque dice que no la dejo hacer nada divertido.

**-¡cat!** –le grito para que se despierte, estoy segura que hubiera saltado si no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, recibo dos miradas desaprobatorias hacia mi, una de beck y otra de vega antes de que bajan de coche para ayudar a meter el equipaje en la casa.

Salgo tambien del coche pero a diferencia de todos que están ayudando solo me dirijo hacia la puerta para abrir con la llave que mi padre me dio.

Beck y andre son los primeros en acercarse con algunas de las cosas que hemos traido, vega, trina y cat siguiéndolos aunque la mayor de las hermanas lo hace protestando y Robbie va el ultimo porque casi no puede coger las dos bolsas que lleva y a la vez a su muñeco rex el cual se esta riendo del chico.

Paso la primera hacia la casa, no es tan grande como mi casa nuestra casa pero tiene 3 habitaciones, una con una cama grande y las otras dos tienen 3 camas cada habitacion. Por supuesto la habitacion de la cama grande es para mi y beck, no voy a hacer caso a mi padre y bueno los demas pueden repartirse las habitaciones como quieran.

_**Xxx**_

Despues de una media hora todos terminaron de organizar las cosas, beck llevo nuestras cosas a la habitacion grande, los demas decieron que en una habitacion dormirían las chicas y en la otra las chicas, asi que son vega, cat y trina en una habitacion y en la otra andre, Robbie y el estúpido novio de vega.

**-¡jadey!** –escucho gritar a cat, la cual viene rápidamente hacia mi y casi cochamos si no llega a ser porque consigue parar en el ultimo segundo.

**-¿Qué pasa?** –le pregunto.

**-¿podemos ir a la playa? Por favor, por favor.** –decia cat poniendo ojitos de cacholloro.

**-alli tienes la playa.** –le digo señalando a la ventana, tiene vistas a la playa la cual esta a pocos metros.

**-pero yo quiero ir con todos y ya pregunto a los demas solo faltas tu.**

**-no.**

**-por favor**. –pregunta cat haciendo aun ojitos de cachoro, malditos ojitos de cachoro y maldita cat, ughh ¿Quién puede decirle que no?

**-ugh esta bien, pero no pienso entrar en el agua.**

**-¿es por lo que te hizo el delf…**

**-¡callate!** –le grito para que no me haga recordar la única cosa que me da miedo, si yo tambien tengo miedo a cosas bueno a una cosa.

**-¡vamos!** –dice cat sin afectarle como otras veces que le grite, esta agara mi mano e intenta tirar de mi pero no consigue moverme.

**-¿no olvidas que debemos ponernos los bañadores?** –le pregunto rodando los ojos, siempre cuando se emociona se olvida de lo mas importa.

**-oh es verdad.** –dice soltando mi mano, haciéndome casi perder el equilibrio ya que estaba haciendo fuerza para que no tirara de mi, esta sale coriendo de la habitacion y va a su habitacion a cambiarse.

**-¿le has dicho que si verdad?** –pregunta beck cuando entra mirando hacia donde fue cat.

**-¿acaso alguien puede no acabar siendo convencido por ella?** –le pregunto cogiendo mi bolsa para mi bañador.

**-si tienes razón.** –contesta beck antes de coger su bañador y entrar en el baño de la habitacion para cambiarse.

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Vente minutos mas tarde todos estaban preparados, andre con ayuda de beck llevaba una nevera portatil para llevar refrescos y la comida ya que mas tarde les iba a dar pereza tener que caminar hasta la casa para tener que comer, asi que decieron llevárselo para comer allí, llevaban algunas toallas de playa para secarse y sentarse en ella y una sombrilla para cubrirse de los fuertes rayos del sol.

No mucho despues habia terminado de poner las cosas y estaban listos para hacer lo que quisieran en la playa, cat fue la primera en ir bañarse seguida de Robbie quien dejo a rex en la sombra, trina lo arojo a la arena

**-trina**. –regaño tori.

**-¿Qué? Es un estúpido muñeco no necesita la sombra.**

**-sabes que no me refiero a eso.**

**-ugh me voy al agua asi al menos no voy a tener que escucharte**. –dijo trina sacando la lengua a tori antes de caminar hacia donde estaban cat y Robbie.

**-¡eso es muy maduro de tu parte!** –grito tori a trina con sarcasmo.

**-hey muchacha calma.** –dijo andre. **–vamos, vamos a divertirnos en el agua.** –decia andre cogiendo la mano de tori.

**-¿Qué haces cogiendo a mi novia de la mano?** –pregunto tod quien no habia estado prestando mucha atención a lo que decían o hacían ya que se habia tunvado en una de las toallas con sus gafas de sol.

**-tu novia es mi amiga, asi que puedo cogerla de la mano si ella me deja.** –contesto andre. Beck se sento junto a jade pasándole un refresco estando en silencio ya que no queria meterse, jade queria gritar a tod diciéndole que iba a hacer al respecto ya que le molestaba que dijo eso a andre pero esta no dijo nada porque beck seguramente iba a decirle que no se metiera aunque fuera para proteger a su amigo.

**-no me importa si ella quiere que le sujetes la mano** - dijo poniéndose de pie este -**ella es mi novia y el único chico que puede sujetar su mano soy yo.** –termino de decir este antes de empujar a andre.

ups parece que tod esta celoso de andre ¿Qué va a hacer andre ahora que lo empujo tod? ¿Cómo va a reacionar tori a lo que dijo su novio? ¿va a haber una pelea en el próximo capitulo? Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que os gustara el capitulo :)

vicTORIous-fan-17: ¿acertaste sobre quien iba en cada coche?

vaniap0211: bueno ya las vaciones empezaron asi que no vas a tener que esperar mucho para saber que pasara.

Oscar M: ya conseguira trina vengarse de rex mas adelante ;)

Nara375: pues si sobre trina ir en el otro coche era una cosa que todos creo que lo sabian jade no la soporta mucho ¿y dos horas con ella? Creo que ella preferiría pasar un dia entero con tori que con trina dos horas

Forty three: bueno es que cat le molesta cuando rex dice algo malo de sus amigos y trina es amiga de cat.

Mica: pues si como decias jade no le iba a hacer caso a su padre, es jade west ella no cumple las ordenes de nadie


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de que Tod empujo a Andre, este iba a golpearlo pero Tori coloco sus manos delante de Andre para que no se acercara a Tod para golpearlo.

**-Andre, Tod parad ahora mismo os estáis comportando como niños**. –dijo Tori. **–Andre es mi mejor amigo y él no quiere salir conmigo.** –explico la medio latina mirando a Tod. –**y Tod siente empujarte ¿verdad Tod?** –pregunto Tori a Tod pidiendo disculpas a Andre por su novio.

**-¡vamos Andre golpéalo!** –grito jade.

**-está bien acepto sus disculpas.** –contesto Andre.

**-ugh nunca sois divertidos.** –se quejó jade aun mirando para ver si al final conseguiría ver a Andre darle su merecido al estúpido novio de Tori. pero no pasó nada ya que Andre se fue seguido por Tori hacia el agua dejando allí a su novio mirándola con el ceño fruncido el cual no tardó mucho en ir detrás de ellos para vigilar que hacia Tori.

**-¿y dices que yo soy celosa?** –pregunto jade sarcásticamente a Beck.

**-oh vamos jade tu eres incluso peor que el, casi golpeas una vez a Cat porque me abrazo y es tu mejor amiga.** –contesto Beck.

_**Xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-jade**. -escucho a alguien hablar, abro los ojos y veo a vega muy cerca de mi cara, pongo mis manos en sus hombros y la empujo para que se aleje de mí y vuelvo cerrar los ojos. **-¡ay!** -es lo siguiente que escucho decir a vega, abro los ojos y la veo sentada en la arena, seguramente se tropezó cuando la empuje, esta chica es muy torpe...

**-¿Qué?** -pregunto molesta, ya ni si quiera me dejan cerrar los ojos en paz.

**-he venido a buscarte**. -dice levantándose de la arena.

**-¿Buscarme para qué?** -digo molesta y confusa aunque esto último no dejo que se muestre mucho.

**-para ir a jugar.** -contesta. –**ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí sola**

**-no.** –respondo rápidamente. **–yo prefiero quedarme aquí sola**

**-vamos jade será divertido jugar en el agua.**

**-¿Divertido? ¿Jugar en el agua donde hay delfines?** -le pregunto.

**-¿Porque tienes tanto miedo a loa delfines? **-pregunta vega. -**Beck dice que el delfín estaba siendo amigable.**

**-Beck no sabe lo que ocurrió.**

**-¿Él no estaba allí?**

**-no, aun no lo conocía.** -le explico, vega asiente con la cabeza esperando que le cuente el resto, pero no voy a contarle lo que ocurrió.

**-¿Y...? **-vega pregunta intentando que le diga mas pero no digo nada **-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude a no tener miedo si no me cuentas que ocurrió?**

**-¡yo no tengo miedo a nada! **-le contesto rápidamente ya que no me gusta que la gente piense que tengo miedo de unos animales lindos como ellos dicen pero los delfines no son lindos ellos son muy peligrosos.

**-estaba bien, si no tienes miedo a los delfines... ¿No es un gran problema ir al agua conmigo verdad?** -pregunta vega sonriendo.

**-por supuesto que no.** -respondo poniéndome de pie y quitándome mi ropa quedando solo con mi bikini negro, no voy a dejar a vega burlarse de mí.

Vega se da la vuelta y camina hacia la dirección del agua para que la siga y eso hago o al menos hasta un poco antes de llegar al agua. Miro a las olas moverse, muevo mi mirada hacia donde están todos, por alguna razón Cat está en la espalda de trina quien ni siquiera intenta hacer que Cat se suelte. Beck y Andre están jugando contra el idiota del novio de vega y Robbie a la pelota, la cual no sé cuándo consiguieron, parece que me quede profundamente dormida, bueno al menos así conseguí no tener que entrar, hasta ahora...

**-jade.** -vega me llama, me giro para gritarle pero recuerdo que tengo que fingir ser su amiga ugh maldito Beck. Esta empieza a caminar hacia dentro del agua mientras yo sigo mirando el agua. **-¿Vienes?** -pregunta vega.

Es solo agua, no hay delfines aquí, no va a pasar nada. Me digo intentando quitarme este estúpido miedo del mar. Miro a vega y aún sigue esperándome ¿Porque esta chica es tan molesta? Empiezo a caminar hacia el agua la cual comienza a mojar mis pies, doy un par de pasos más y al ver que nada ocurre esto me da el suficiente valor para ir mas adentro. Así que voy hacia donde esta vega quien me sonríe ¿No se cansa de sonreír?

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade seguía caminando hacia donde estaba la medio latina, esta de repente dio un salto al sentir que algo tocaba su pie acabando agarrándose fuertemente al cuello de Tori la cual no intento burlarse de jade como la gótica pensaba que iba a hacer al ver lo asustada que estaba sino que la sujeto fuertemente como intentando decirle que estaba allí y no la iba a soltar.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** -pregunto Tori a jade preocupada.

**-nada.** -contesto jade pero aun no soltaba el cuello de Tori, esto le pareció a Tori muy tierno, era muy pero muy raro ver a jade west asustada por algo y lo mas increíble es que estaba asustada por un delfín una criatura indefensa los cuales son siempre muy simpáticos. Tori miro hacia sus amigos, los cuales no parecían darse cuenta de lo que paso, excepto su novio que había estado mirando hacia la dirección de Tori y el cual no parecía muy feliz de que jade estuviera agarrándose a Tori.

**-si tienes miedo puedes salir.** -dijo Tori.

**-yo no tengo miedo**. -respondió jade rápidamente sin mirar a Tori lo cual era difícil ya que estaba agarrada a ella.

**-de acuerdo.** -contesto Tori levantando sus manos soltando a jade, lo cual provocó que jade acabara en el agua ya que no estaba bien sujetada a Tori. la medio latina abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, jade no tardó mucho en salir de debajo del agua mirando a Tori con una mirada asesina, Tori empezó a nadar lejos de jade para que no la matara pensando que no iba a ir tras ella al alejarse, pero para desgracia de Tori a jade se le olvido todo su miedo a los delfines ya que solo tenía una cosa en la mente y la cual era hacer pagar a Tori por tirarla al agua.

**-¡jade fue sin querer!** -grito Tori con pánico al ver que jade se acercaba nadando hacia ella.

**-¡No me importa!** -grito jade persiguiendo a Tori, la cual se escondió detrás de trina y Cat, jade rápidamente llego nadando donde estaba trina y Cat, esta intento alcanzar a Tori pero no podía, la medio latina nado lo mas rápido posible para escaparse de jade pero esta consiguió atraparla.

**-¡Jade lo prometo no fue mi intención!** -grito Tori con pánico al sentir que jade tiraba de su pie para acercarla. **-¡Voy a hacer lo que quieras pero no me...** -empezó a decir Tori pero fue interrumpida por los brazos de jade quien la estaba abrazando lo cual hizo a Tori preocuparse aún más por su vida recordando la última vez que jade la abrazo.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Vega me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la abrazaba. No, no me he vuelto loca y no, no voy a hacerle daño, se supone que tengo que ser su amiga así que debo de compórtame bien con ella aunque quiera matarla con todas mis fuerzas por dentro.

**-fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren ¿Cierto?** -le pregunto ocultando lo mejor que puedo mi enojo, ughh estúpido Beck y su estúpida apuesta ahora mismo podría estar matando a vega pero como debo de ser amiga estoy dándole un jodido abrazado y lo peor, aún sigo en el agua donde hay delfines. Vega asiente rápidamente con su cabeza aun teniendo miedo de hablar por si cambio de opinión. -además me ayudo un poco a olvidar que puede haber delfines. -sigo diciendo en voz baja para que solo me escuche vega, ella no va a decir nada de mi estúpido miedo a los delfines a menos que quiera tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa...

_**Xxx**_

**-oh por dios, no debería ser legal correr detrás de cat.** -me quejo dejándome caer en la cama, Beck se ríe al ver lo cansada que estoy. Pero es cierto he pasado el resto de la tarde lo cual eran unas cuatro horas, corriendo detrás de vega y Cat, jugando en el agua aunque no es que me gustara mucho ya que podía haber algún delfín, jugando voleibol e intentando no matar a vega por tirarme al agua porque estoy fingiendo ser su amiga por la apuesta, lo cual la verdad es la segunda cosa más agotadora después de perseguir a cat.

**-no fue para tanto**. -dice Beck, ugh es muy fácil para el decirlo solo estuvo jugando un rato en el agua y también jugando voleibol quien tenía que soportar el no matar a vega o ser chantajeada por Cat para jugar fui yo, voy a decirle todo esto a Beck pero antes de poder mi teléfono me interrumpe.

**-¿Puedes pasarme mi teléfono?** -le pregunto ya que Beck esta más cerca de donde deje el **teléfono.**

**-claro.** -contesta Beck dándome el móvil y un muy rápido beso en los labios. le doy a aceptar la llamada sin mirar quien es ya que solo hay tres personas que podrían querer hablar conmigo además de Beck y Cat que están aquí de vacaciones conmigo y bueno también la molesta de vega.

**-jadelyn te dije nada de compartir habitación con tu novio buck**. -dice la voz de mi padre, espera... ¿Cómo sabe que Beck y yo... **-te he visto entrar a la habitación con tu novio buck.**

**-es Beck.** -lo corrijo. -**¿Y cómo me has visto si no estás aquí?** -le pregunto, está en los ángeles es imposible que sepa que compartimos cuarto a menos que conozca muy bien a su hija y sepa que no iba a hacerle caso.

**-hay cámaras instaladas en algunas partes de la casa y si alguna de esas cámaras deja de funcionar vas a pagarla con tu dinero, ahora dile a tu novio buck que se cambie a la habitación de los chicos.** -manda, si realmente instalo cámaras, en ningún momento le dije nada sobre "invitar" a mis amigos.

**-ya hay 3 chicos y no hay más camas**. -le digo, sabiendo que no puede decir que es mentira ya que es verdad.

**-puede coger uno de los colchones de la cama de la otra habitación y ponerlo en la habitación de los chicos**. –dice seguramente intentando decirme que no quiere que ningún chico duerma en una habitación donde hay chicas, ugh ¿Qué demonios le importa si comparto la habitación con Beck?

**-¿Y dónde va a dormir la persona que dormiría allí?** -le pregunto sabiendo que no tiene más remedio que decir que se quede conmigo.

**-una de tus amigas puede compartir la cama grande contigo**. -¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es lo que se suponía que debía decir! No voy a dormir con Cat esa chica no para de moverse dormida... y despierta, además Cat siempre duerme abrazando a sus muñecos y no voy a ser su muñeco esta noche, trina... Ew y vega... ¿Porque siempre acabo teniendo que elegirla?! Ugh no quiero dormir en la misma cama que vega.

Ups parece que a jade no le salió del todo bien lo de compartir habitación con Beck ¿matara jade a Tori mientras duerme por tirarla al agua?

Oscar M: me pasa lo mismo Andre es el chico que mejor me cae, bueno no le pudo golpear porque lo paro Tori pero… tal vez en algún futuro pueda Andre hacer pagar a Tod por lo que hizo.

Gabuoo: no te sientas estúpida por preguntar es una pregunta que todos nos hacemos, nunca se dice lo que paso en la serie lo que ocurrió a jade con el delfín, yo tengo mi versión sobre que pudo pasar pero vas a tener que esperar a que jade le cuente a Tori que le paso con el delfín.

Nara375: bueno no ha habido pelea pero es que Tori no iba a dejarlos pelear, pero tal vez en un futuro Andre pueda golpearlo ;)

vaniap0211: ¿cómo incluso puedes dudar que Tori defienda a su mejor amigo? Sobre todo cuando su estúpido novio no tiene ninguna razón, si tienes razón jade no aguantara mucho al novio de Tori.

mica: lo siento pero Tori tenía que pararlos antes de que se peleen, aunque tal vez en un futuro puede que Andre lo golpee... ;)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Durante la cena jade estuvo todo el tiempo de mal humor ella no quería tener que compartir cama con Tori, ella quería dormir junto a su novio pero claro su estúpido padre tenía que molestarla incluso cuando no estaba allí.

Después de cenar todos decidieron ver una película para relajarse un rato antes de ir a dormir, intentaron elegir una película que a todos les gustara aunque era un poco difícil ya que a jade las únicas películas que le gustan son donde la gente muere o se lastima y a Cat eso no le gustaba mucho así que era difícil poder elegir una que le gustara a todos.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando la película termino Robbie, Tod, Cat y Tori estaban dormidos, Andre le dio una pequeña patada a Robbie para despertarlo, trina movía a Cat para despertarla pero esta ni si quiera reacciono Beck se levantó y cogió a Cat para que trina pudiera levantarse y así llevar a la pequeña pelirroja durmiente a la cama, cuando jade se levantó golpeo a Tod en la cabeza lo cual hizo que este se levantara rápidamente, Tori al estar sentada junto a el también se despertó al sentir el brusco movimiento que hizo Tod el cual casi salto al sentir el golpe de jade, este se dio la vuelta para mirar que lo golpeo pero jade al igual que los demás estaban caminando hacia arriba para dormir.

_**Xxx**_

**-vamos Beck mi padre no se va a dar cuenta.** –dijo jade a Beck después de que este dejara en su cama a cat.

**-jade tu padre te dijo que nos estaba viendo, no quiero que te metas en problemas con tu padre**. –contesto este tranquilamente.

**-ugh eres igual que él.** –contesto jade enojada.

**-¿debo de llevar a Cat a tu cama?** –pregunto Beck.

**-no, ella no deja de moverse.** –contesto jade.

**-¿vas a dormir en la misma cama que Tori sin matarla?** –pregunto Beck sabiendo que jade no dormiría con trina.

**-lo intentare.** –contesto jade antes de ir hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

_**Xxx**_

Unos minutos más tarde jade salió del baño de la habitación encontrado a Tori de pie en la habitación.

**-¿Qué estas esperando?** –pregunto jade al ver que la medio latina no se había dormido aun.

**-solo quería saber si lo que me dijo Beck de dormir juntas no te molesta**. –contesto Tori.

**-prefiero dormir contigo que estar siendo aplastada por Cat y tu hermana… ya sabes no me gusta. –**dijo jade antes de acostarse en la cama. –**vamos vega no muerdo**. –dijo jade al ver que la chica no se movió hasta que ella se lo dijo.

_**Xxx**_

Jade abrió los ojos, esta paso la mano por la mesita para encontrar su teléfono y miro la hora, las tres de la mañana dejo el móvil en su lugar e intento girarse pero no podía, esta miro para ver que la tenía sujeta y cuando vio a Tori abrazándola la tiro de la cama, ella no quería que la abrazara Tori además era una pequeña venganza por lo que paso en playa, esta había pensado en ahogar a Tori durante el abrazo pero debería de hundirse en el agua ella también y no podía tirar al agua a Tori sola porque Beck estaba cerca y se suponía que debía ser "amiga" de Tori así que no podía hacerle nada por tirarla sin querer.

**-¡ay!** –se quejó Tori desde el suelo. **-¿Qué hago en el suelo?** –pregunto esta aun medio dormida.

**-te has caído porque no dejas de dar vueltas vega.** –contesto jade.

**-oh.** –respondió Tori antes de levantarse del suelo para volver a la cama, esta sin darse cuenta ya que estaba medio dormida coloco sus manos donde las tenía antes de que jade la tirara al suelo lo que significaba que estaba abrazando otra vez a jade.

**-deja de abrazarme o esta vez no va a ser una simple caída al suelo vega.** –amenazo jade.

**-pero es que cuando duermo con alguien me gusta abrazarlo**. –contesto esta.

**-pues a mí no me gusta que me abraces.** –respondió jade rápidamente quitando las manos de Tori de su cintura antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir, solo para unos segundos después volver a abrirlos al sentir que la medio latina estaba abrazándola de nuevo. –**vega.** –gruño jade para que Tori se separara la cual no lo hizo. **–lo digo en serio.** –dijo está enojada, giro su cabeza todo lo que podía para ver que Tori estaba dormida otra vez, esta vez no podía empujar a Tori por la posición que tenía la gótica intento quitar las manos de la medio latina de su cintura pero estaba abrazándola fuertemente –**maldita vega. **–gruño esta antes de cerrar los ojos para intentar dormirse.

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente la primer que se despertó fue Tori, quien se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y ver que jade estaba durmiendo a su lado sin matarla, esta noto que incluso estaba abrazando a jade esta rápidamente soltó a jade, quien en ese momento abrió los ojos asustando a Tori haciéndola caer al suelo.

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa con estar siempre en el suelo?** –pregunto jade asomándose por el lado de Tori para ver a la medio latina en el suelo.

**-¡me has asustado!**

**-yo no he hecho nada.** –contesto jade, Tori notaba que estaba riéndose mientras hablaba.

**-sí, si lo has hecho.** –respondió Tori levantándose del suelo. –**la gente normal no abre los ojos de repente como si fuera un asesino de una película de terror.** –explicaba Tori moviendo sus manos.

**-tú lo has dicho vega la gente normal.** –contesto jade levantándose de la cama. **–además eso te pasa por seguir abrazándome cuando te dije que no me gusta que me abracen.** –dijo está recogiendo algo de su ropa y entrando en el baño.

Tori salió de la habitación para ir a buscar algo de su ropa a la habitación donde se suponía que iba a dormir antes, cuando esta entro vio que Cat y trina aún estaban dormidas, aunque Cat no estaba dormida donde la dejo Beck anoche sino junto con trina, la medio latina se encogió de hombros ya que no era raro que Cat se fuera a dormir a la cama de otra persona ya que esta se asustaba con facilidad.

_**Jade's prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Después de ducharme y vestirme bajo las escaleras para prepárame mi café, cuando entro a la cocina veo a vega allí, esta se da la vuelta y me ofrece una taza con café.

**-negro con dos de azúcar ¿verdad?** –pregunta está echando en un vaso zumo de naranja.

Asiento con la cabeza sin tener ganas de hablar antes de tomar un poco de café, esta me sonríe tomando un poco de su zumo.

Las dos estamos en silencio sin hablar, lo cual es raro de parte de vega ya que nunca deja de hablar al igual que su molesta hermana, el silencio no dura mucho tiempo ya que escuchamos a alguien venir corriendo hacia aquí.

**-¡holis!** –grita Cat entrando a la cocina se acerca a vega y le abraza casi haciéndole tirar su zumo, después de abrazar a vega empieza a acercarse a mí.

**-ni se te ocurra abrazarme mientras estoy con mi café**. –le advierto, esta hace un puchero.

**-¿esta despierta trina?** –pregunta vega a Cat lo cual hace que Cat deje de estar triste y vuelva a sonreír.

**-está cambiándose de ropa.** –contesta cat. **-¿vamos a ir hoy a la playa?** –pregunta cat.

**-no.** –respondo rápidamente.

**-por favor**. –ruega Cat mirándome.

**-tu puedes ir si quieres yo no pienso ir otra vez a la playa.** –le contesto recordando ayer, primero vega me hace meterme en el agua con los estúpidos delfines, me hace caer al agua y no puedo matarla y luego Cat como siempre con su mágica forma de hacer que todo el mundo diga que si me hace correr detrás de ella el resto del día, no pienso volver a repetir lo de ayer.

**-por favor jadey sin ti no es tan divertido.** –dice cat.

**-no.** –respondo Cat pone cara triste otra vez.

**-¿acaso no quieres ir porque tienes miedo?** –pregunta vega, oh yo la mato ahora mismo.

**-¿jadey miedo? ¿De qué?** –pregunta Cat, si vega responde a Cat no la va a encontrar ni los mejores policías. –**oh ¿es por el accidente con el delfín?** –pregunta.

**-¿sabes que le paso?** –vega pregunta ignorándome ya que si me mirara notaria que no debería de a ver preguntado eso.

**-sí, yo estaba con ella cuando paso, ese delf…**

-**cállate Cat antes de que apuñale a tu señor morado con mis tijeras.** –la interrumpo amenazándola, Cat da un grito antes de salir corriendo, creo que para buscar a su jirafa para protegerla y no le haga daño.

**-jade.** –dice vega regañándome. **-¿Por qué no quieres que Cat me diga que paso ya que tu no quieres?** –pregunta.

**-porque no es de tu incumbencia**. –le respondo.

**-si es de mi incumbencia sobre todo si amenazas a una de mis mejores amigas con matar a su peluche preferido con tus tijeras**. –dice vega ¿enojada? –**así que ¿me vas a decir que paso para que siempre te enojes tanto cuando alguien dice algo sobre el tema o voy a tener que decirle a Cat que me cuente que paso?** –dice ¿acaso cree que Cat va a decirle algo cuando acabado de decirle que no lo haga? –**de acuerdo si no vas a decirme voy a buscar a cat. **–dice está intentando salir para la agarró del brazo.

**-¿Por qué demonios tienes tanto empeño en querer saber que paso?** –le pregunto, aunque la verdad lo que quería hacer es gritarle pero eso fue lo único que salió ugh estúpido Beck me está haciendo ser blanda con vega.

**-porque soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte a no tener miedo a ir a la playa por no encontrarte con los delfines aunque es bastante difícil que encuentres a uno en la playa.** –dice esta. –**así que ¿me vas a contar que paso para ayudarte?** –pregunta. Ugh maldita vega.

**-Cat y yo cuando teníamos siete años las dos fuimos sin permiso de nuestros padres al acuario, mi padre no estaba en casa así que no era problema y mi madre estaba cuidando a mi hermano así que no se dio cuenta, los padres de Cat siempre están muy atentos a su hermano así que Cat tampoco tuvo problema en salir de su casa**. –empiezo a explicarle aunque realmente no sé porque incluso estoy dejando a vega saber que paso. **-Cat como siempre me convenció para ir a ver a los delfines ya que nunca los había visto así que fuimos al acuario y nos dirigimos donde estaban los delfines, estábamos las dos solas y nos acercamos para verlos de cerca entonces fue cuando uno de esos malditos delfines me hizo caer en el agua la cual estaba congelada** –le digo, mientras en mi cabeza revivo el momento. –**Cat no podía ayudarme ella no sabía que hacer solo teníamos siete años, ella salió corriendo en busca de unas de las personas que trabajan allí para ayudarme**. –sigo diciéndole vega me mira con preocupación.

**-no tienes que terminar de contarme lo que paso si no quieres**. –dice vega acercándose a mí.

**-yo intentaba nadar pero tenía miedo y estaba empezando a tener mucho frio, no recuerdo que más paso entonces, Cat me dijo que cuando volvió no me veía, uno de los trabajadores se dio cuenta que debía de haberme hundido** –vega se acerca a mí y me abraza, por una vez no la empujo, sino que sigo contando lo que paso. -**lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que Cat estaba junto a mi llorando diciendo que es su culpa, sus padres estaban allí y también los míos, cuando volvimos a casa mi padre se enfadó mucho conmigo porque dijo que solo estaba intentando llamar la atención haciendo eso, ni si quiera se preocupó de que podía a ver muerto si Cat no llama a uno de los trabajadores para ayudarme.**

**-lo siento mucho.** –dice vega sin soltarme. –**eso debió de ser muy aterrador**. –sigue diciendo vega. **–y tu padre es un idiota ¿Cómo puede decirte eso después de lo que te paso?** –pregunta vega enojada. –**ciento mucho a ver hecho ayer que entraras al agua, debiste estar muy asustada.** –dice vega dolida

**-la verdad no tanto.** –le digo para que no se sienta culpable por lo que hizo, esta me mira seguramente queriendo saber por qué**. –después de que me tiraras al agua olvide lo de los delfines solo quería matarte por dejarme caer al agua.**

**-pero solo me abrazaste.** –dice esta.

**-bueno… mientras te perseguía me di cuenta que no lo hiciste a propósito**. –esta me sonríe. –**aunque aún voy a hacerte pagar por hacerlo.** –le digo rápidamente quitando sus brazos de alrededor de mi

**-esa es la jade que conozco.** –dice está volviendo a abrazarme.

**-¡suéltame ahora mismo vega!**

Bueno chicos tengo una duda ¿va la historia muy lenta o tiene un buen ritmo? No quiero ir muy rápido pero tampoco quiero ir muy lento así que quiero saber que opináis. Y sobre lo del delfín, creo que es una historia un poquito *tos* bastante *tos* exagerada la que me invente pero… no se me ocurría otra cosa para que la gran jade west pudiera estar tan asustada por los delfines.

vaniap0211: bueno no le clavo las tijeras pero le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Tod ¿por algo se empieza no?

OscarM: bueno si sinjín también es uno de los chicos menos molestos es que Beck es… bueno ya sabes y lo mismo pasa con Robbie con rex es muy molesto, el mejor es Andre aunque siempre lo dejan como de lado y como veras trina y Cat compartieron cama

Mica: si la verdad es que salió un poco celoso el novio jajá

Nara375: si lo sé que no podía matar a Tori pero era para ver que decía la gente en los comentarios y sobre lo que dices de hundirse lo pensé pero como explica jade tendría que hundirse ella con Tori y eso a jade no le gustaba


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12**_

**VicTORIous** no me pertenece, si fuera así no tendría que volver a la escuela en pocas semanas, maldita escuela ;(

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de la charla entre Tori y jade no paso mucho tiempo antes de que sus amigos aparecieran, las primeras fueron Cat y trina que venían hablando, después fue Beck y Andre riéndose sobres lo torpe que Robbie era ya que el chico casi se caía por las escaleras el cual venía detrás de los dos chicos con su maldito muñeco y por ultimo llego el novio de Tori.

_**Xxx**_

**-así que ¿Qué tenéis pensando hacer hoy?** –pregunto Andre después de todos ellos terminar de desayunar.

**-¡vamos a la playa!** –grito Cat emocionada.

**-¿otra vez lo mismo?** –se quejó Robbie haciendo que Cat hiciera un puchero.

**-si Robbie tiene razón Cat no podemos estar todos los días en la playa debemos hacer más cosas para divertirnos.** –explico Beck para hacer que su amiga pelirroja no se sintiera mal.

**-vamos al centro comercial.** –sugirió trina.

**-no voy a pasar todo el día mirando como compráis cosas.** –se quejó rex.

**-aunque no me guste admitirlo la estúpida hermana de vega ha dado una buena idea**

**-¡oye!** –se quejó trina cuando escucho a jade decirle estúpida.

**-hay sitios de juegos, podemos comer allí y también dar una vuelta para mirar cosas**. –termino de decir jade mirando con una mirada de muerte a trina por interrumpir lo que estaba diciendo.

**-si es una buena. Pero yo quería ir a la playa. Me apunto. ¡Si vamos de compras**! –fueron las respuestas que todos ellos dieron a la propuesta de ir al centro comercial.

**-podemos ir después del centro comercial**. –sugirió Tori al escuchar que Cat aun quería ir a la playa.

**-o mañana.** –dijo jade quien no tenía ganas de ir a la playa.

**-entonces si todos estamos de acuerdo con ir al centro comercial vamos a vestirnos para irnos**. –dijo Beck.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora después por fin llegaron al centro comercial no había tardado mucho en vestirse o al menos la mayoría de ellos no tardaron mucho pero no era solo eso sino que el centro comercial estaba un poco lejos así que eran unos casi vente minutos de viaje sin contar que aunque era temprano había muchos coches por el camino.

Cuando entraron al centro comercial todos ellos se dividieron ya que los chicos no querían ir de compras así que ellos fueron a los sitios de videojuegos, de coches y otras cosas que les parecían interesantes mientras que las chicas miraban las tiendas de ropa, zapatos, muñecos peluches y de animales estas dos últimas ya que Cat convenció a las otras chicas

_**Xxx**_

Unas horas más tarde después de ver todo lo que querían en el centro comercial y de hacer algunas compras todos fueron a la parte del centro comercial donde más puestos de comida había para comer.

**-¿queréis ahora después jugar algunos juegos?** –pregunto Andre antes de coger algunas patatas fritas. –hemos visto que tienen algunas cosas muy divertidas. –explico este comiéndose sus patatas fritas

**-está bien.** –respondieron Tori y jade casi a la vez

**-no me gusta la violencia**. –contesto Cat después de las dos chicas antes de seguir comiendo.

**-¿no voy a romper una uña verdad?** –dijo trina por ultimo.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡la revancha!** –dijo Andre a jade ya que estaban los dos jugando al baloncesto y esta le había ganado.

**-no es mi culpa que seas tan malo Harris.** –contesto jade. **–además estoy aburrida de siempre ganarte, quiero jugar a otra cosa.**

**-ok, ¿Qué tal la revancha en el láser tag?** –pregunto este.

**-¿no estás cansado de perder contra mí?** –pregunto está burlándose del chico revisando donde estaba Beck, el cual estaba junto a Cat consiguiéndole un muñeco.

**-no voy a perder además vamos a hacer equipos así no vas a poder hacer trampas.**

**-¿Cómo demonios estoy haciendo trampas? Si lo único que he hecho es encestar más veces que tú**. –dijo esta. –**lo que te pasa que no sabes admitir que te he ganado.**

**-eso vamos a verlo ahora en las pistolas laser.** –dijo este. –**voy a buscar a Tori para que sea mi compañera.**

**-¿con vega?** –pregunto está riéndose. **-¿no querías ganar?** –decía esta aun riendo. –porque con vega solo vas a perder más rápido.

**-ya lo veremos**. –contesto Andre.

**-de acuerdo**. –respondió jade antes de caminar donde estaba Beck para pedirle ser su compañero para el juego.

_**Xxx**_

Cinco minutos más tarde todos ellos estaban esperando para jugar a las pistolas laser, todos después de escuchar sobre la pequeña competición para ver quien ganaría decidieron unirse. Los equipos eran Andre y Tori, Cat y trina, Beck y jade y Robbie y Tod. Todos ellos estaban preparándose cogiendo los chalecos que necesitaban y la pistola, había muchas más personas también pero su competición trataba de conseguir ser el último de ellos a quien no le dispararan.

No mucho después todos ellos entraron a la habitación donde jugarían, las luces estaban apagadas pero al ser todavía de día podían ver un poco, todos ellos se escondían para ser eliminados por los otros tres equipos.

**-¿concursantes preparados? **–pregunto una voz atrás ves del altavoz. –**de acuerdo ¡el juego comienza ya!** –dijo la voz antes de que sonara un pitido.

_**Trina's prov.**_

**-¡vamos Cat!** –la llamo para que me siga y poder ganar el juego estúpido.

**-kay kay.** –contesta Cat antes de seguirme, bueno más que seguirme estaba sujetándose a mi brazo.

**-Cat si te sujetas a mí no vas a poder disparar si alguien intenta atacarnos.** –le explico.

**-pero yo no quiero hacerles daño.** –me dice.

**-son pistolas de juguete no vas a lastimar a nadie. **

**-oh**. –responde Cat al entender que no le va a hacer daño a nadie. –**mira allí están Robbie y el novio de Tori.** –Cat grita pero le tapó la boca para que no la escuchen

**-¡Cat no debes gritar o nos descubrirán!** –le digo.

**-lo siento.**

**-vamos.** –le digo caminando para ir detrás de los dos para dispararles y ganar. Cat unos segundo más tarde vuelve a agarrarse de mi brazo.

**-cat.** –le digo para ver si así recuerda que si se sujeta a mi brazo no voy a poder conseguir apuntar para eliminar a los otros aunque no es que este juego se me dé muy bien, pero claro al menos me estoy divirtiendo pasando el rato con cat.

**-pero es que me gusta sujetarme a tu brazo. **

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-¡vamos Beck si vas tan lento van a conseguir dispararte!** –le grito mientras le disparaba con la pistola a un chico que no conozco para que no nos dispare a nosotros y nos eliminen.

**-tranquila jade es un juego.** –responde Beck cuando se acerca a mí.

**-no, no es solo un juego quiero ganarles a todos**. –le digo.

**-está bien, pero tranquilízate. **

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-wow gracias Tori no lo había visto**. –me dice Andre después de ver que había un chico detrás de él que iba a eliminarlo pero conseguir ser más rápida y elimine. **–vamos debemos de encontrar a Beck y jade para ganarles.** –me dice.

**-¿crees que vamos a poder ganarles?** –le pregunto, no sé si vamos a poder ganarles nosotros hemos jugado otras veces a esto pero… todo lo que se trate sobre cosas de violencia es la especialidad de jade.

**-claro**. –responde Andre mientras mira hacia los lados para estar seguro que nadie nos va a atacar.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Unos diez minutos más tarde solo quedaba jade, Tori, Andre y Beck. Los otros habían sido eliminados por otros jugadores no mucho después de empezar el juego.

Jade y Beck caminaban buscando a las personas que aún quedaban solo quedaban unas pocas personas, en ese momento esta escucho que alguien había sido eliminado ya que cada vez que alguien era eliminado sonaba un pitido para mala suerte de jade fue Beck quien también elimino a la persona que le había disparado.

**-¡Andre! ¡Vega donde estáis!** –llamo jade con voz parecía a un asesino de una película. –**allí están.** –dijo esta al ver a alguien correr, esta fue detrás de las dos personas que vio correr pero para su mala suerte no eran ellos si no otros chicos que estaban jugando, esta le disparo a los dos con la pistola de juguete para eliminarlos así haciendo que quedara menos gente que pudiera eliminarla.

_**Mientras Andre y Tori….**_

**-¡Andre!** –lo llamo Tori al ver que había un chico detrás de este el cual iba a dispararle, por suerte Andre fue rápido así que consiguió eliminar al chico antes de que lo eliminaran.

**-¡quedan cuatro concursantes!** –dijo la voz del altavoz.

**-¿serán jade y Beck?**

**-no lo sé.** –respondió Andre. –**tenemos que tener cuidado si es jade y Beck.** –dijo este.

**-lo sé.**

_**Jade's prov.**_

¿Dónde demonios están esos tres? No veo a nadie por aquí no creo que sea Robbie él es muy torpe ¿serán Andre, vega y el idiota del novio de vega? ¿O son Cat, vega y trina? No, no creo que sean Cat y la hermana de vega, ellas dos no saben jugar a esto. Tal vez ni si quiera Andre y vega sigan jugando seguramente ya fueron eliminados.

Sigo caminando con cuidado para que no me eliminen siempre gano a este juego incluso cuando Beck no es de mi equipo, me gustan mucho estos tipos de juegos aunque sería mejor si esta estúpida pistola hiciera un poco de daño.

Me doy la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a alguien pasar, no es nadie que conozca, bueno al menos así no va a poder eliminarme. Bien ahora solo tengo que eliminar a dos estúpidos más y yo seré la ganadora.

_**Tori's prov.**_

**-voy por aquí, tu ve por allí, así conseguiremos eliminar a la persona que queda más rápido.** –me dijo Andre, este se fue hacia la derecha y yo a la izquierda, me mantenía muy atenta para poder ver cualquier cosa que se moviera, estaba oscura la habitación pero se iluminaba un poco de luz de fuera ya que aún es de día.

Sigo caminando un poco más, en ese momento escucho el pitio que cada vez hacen para saber que alguien fue eliminado, que mal debió de ser Andre porque si Andre hubiera eliminado a la persona ganaríamos al ser del mismo equipo. Bueno ahora somos uno contra uno. Me giro para ir hacia la dirección donde Andre fue para poder ganar.

Cuando llego más o menos donde debería de haber estado Andre no veo a nadie, seguramente está buscando a la última persona que queda, que soy yo. Vuelvo a dar la vuelta para seguir buscando a la persona lo cual no es mucho tiempo ¿Cómo no chocamos por el camino? Es jade la quien está caminando hacia el otro lado para buscarme para ganar.

Intento caminar lo más silenciosa posible para que no me escuche y poder ganarla pero eso no sucede ya que acabo en el suelo ¿con que he tropezado?

**-¿así que tú eres la última eh vega?** –pregunta jade al darse la vuelta, ¡lo tenía planeado! ¡Ella sabía que yo estaba aquí! –**gane.** –dice esta antes de disparar a mi chaleco para así el juego detecte que ella es la última que queda. Después de eso las luces se encienden para que podamos ver, esta extiende su mano y me ayuda a levantarme del suelo. **–eres bastante buena vega, pero nadie es mejor que yo.**

Bueno chicos hasta pronto, espero que disfrutarais leyendo el capítulo :)

Oscar M: si las cosas están empezando a ablandarse entre las dos chicas esperemos que sigan llevándose bien

vaniap0211: si la verdad creo que nadie ha escrito algo sobre que le paso a jade con el delfín ni en español o inglés, yay soy la primera en hacerlo XD

Nara375: bueno sobre lo de que jade no podía hacer que Tori dejara de abrazarla tal vez era una excusa de jade ya sabes que ella puede conseguir lo que quiere pero tal vez lo que quería era que Tori la abrazara ;) y si sé que va aun un poco lento pero no quiero que hacer que sean amigas muy rápido ya que la apuesta llevaba muy poco tiempo así que jade está empezando a comportarse un poco mejor con Tori pero poco a poco se llevaran mejor.

Guest: me alegra que te gustara mi versión sobre lo que le paso a jade con el delfín :)

Mica: si no mato a Tori mientras dormía, yay! Pero sí que la hizo caer al suelo un par de veces aunque la segunda no sé si fue intención de jade XD


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

Nadie prov.

**-¡has hecho trampa por eso has ganado!** –se quejo Tori cuando estaba de pie con ayuda de jade.

**-no, yo no hice trampas**–decía jade mientras caminaban las dos hacia la salida.

**-¿entonces quien fue quien puso eso en mitad del camino para que tropiece?** –dijo Tori sarcásticamente, mientras señalando hacia atrás donde habían estado hace unos segundos.

**-no es mi culpa que no mires por donde vas vega**. –respondió jade, antes de seguir caminando el poco de camino que les falta hasta fuera en silencio, cuando salieron allí estaban sus amigos esperándoles.

**-hey chicas ¿Quién ha ganado?** –pregunto Robbie.

**-yo, por supuesto ¿Quién esperabas que ganara shapiro?** –dijo jade.

**-hiciste trampa.** –dijo Tori.

**-ya te dije que no es mi culpa que no sepas mirar por donde vas vega**. –respondió jade.

_**Xxx**_

_**Tori's prov.**_  
**-no me puedo creer que mañana tenemos que volver a clase ya.** -le digo a trina dejándome caer en el sofá después de entrar a casa, Andre había sido muy amable al traernos a casa.

**-si tienes razón, estas dos semanas han pasado muy rápido. **-dice mientras se deja caer en el sofá junto a mí, bueno casi se cae sobre mí pero fui suficiente rápida para poder apartarme. -**y yo que pensaba que iba a ser un infierno pasar dos semanas con tu psicópata amiga. **-continua trina refiriéndose a jade.

**-oh vamos trina, jade se comportó muy bien durante las vacaciones.** -defiendo a jade

Es verdad se comportó muy bien, bueno bien sabiendo cómo es jade, no mato a nadie, no corto el pelo a nadie, solo amenazo un par de veces a la gente con sus tijeras y entero una vez a rex, si hubiera sido mala no enteraría a rex lo quemaría, no nos amenazaría con las tijeras nos las tiraría muy cerca de la cabeza y lo que más me sorprende es que jade a estado siendo amable conmigo.

Hemos discutido como siempre algunas veces pero luego cuando sabía que yo tenía razón se disculpaba y no fue porque Beck se lo dijo sino porque ella había querido. Creo que jade y yo por fin somos amigas, aunque no lo ha dicho aun.

**-además no te puedes quejar jade casi no te insultado porque estabas casi todo el tiempo con Cat y no le gusta hacer que Cat se desmaye al escuchar a la gente pelear. **-por alguna razón las dos han estado casi las 24 horas de las dos semanas juntas, es un poco raro ya que no pasaban antes mucho tiempo juntas a Cat le cae bien trina lo sé, pero aun así no han estado nunca tan juntas o al menos hasta el viaje.

**-me alegro que la psicópata pensara en Cat, no me gusta cuando la hace desmayarse.**

**-trina ¿Estas bien?** –le pregunto de broma poniendo mi mano en su frente, yo sé que ella es capaz de preocuparse por la gente solo que no lo demuestra mucho que se preocupa por alguien más que no sea ella

**-claro que estoy bien.** -me dice quitando mi mano de su frente empujándola de nuevo hacia mí. -**además ¿Es un crimen que me preocupe por Cat?**

**-no solo estaba bro...**

**-¿Que acaso porque me preocupe por ella tengo que estar enamorada de ella?!** -me grita interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo, espera retrocede

**- ¿Qué?** -pregunto ¿Trina está enamorada de Cat?

**-si me gusta ¿vale? ¿Acaso no podías dejar de meterte en mi vida? ¿Es que tienes que saberlo todo de mí? Ya sé que soy preciosa y talen...**

**-¡Trina para!** -la interrumpo esta frunce el ceño. -**en ningún momento te dije que estabas enamorada de Cat, tú me lo has dicho yo solo iba a decirte que estaba bromeando y después te iba a preguntar que desde cuando sientes eso por cat.**-le explico. **-así que... **-le digo acercándome más aun a ella, sonriendo **-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Cat?** -le pregunto, trina aparta la mira avergonzada ¿Le da vergüenza que su hermana pequeña le pregunte esto? –**oh vamos cuéntamelo. **–le suplico un poco entonces esta sonríe, oh claro a trina siempre le gusta llamar la atención y ahora ella quiere que le suplique, típico de trina.

**-siempre me ha gustado, ella es muy tierna, dulce, es la única de tus amigos a quien le gusto, ella me trata bien aunque la he tratado a veces...**

**-si definitivamente estas muy enamorada.** -la interrumpo. **-¿Le vas a decir?**

**-no.** -responde rápido.

**-¿Qué?!** -le pregunto mirándola confusa.

**-tranquila hermanita** -me dice riéndose ¿Porque se ríe? ¿Y porque no le quiere decir? Cat es compresiva ella es un poco infantil pero comprende cuando le hablan en serio además no creo que le parezca raro que a una chica le guste otra, su hermano es muy raro así que está acostumbrada a cosas raras, no digo que trina estar enamorada de ella sea una cosa rara pero podría ser algo raro para Cat que a una chica le guste ora -**no le voy a decir porque ya lo sabe.** -sigue diciendo trina interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

**-¿Qué?** -vuelvo a preguntar por décima vez hoy ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso?

**-ya lo s...**

-**no es no.** -la interrumpo. **-¿Como que le has dicho? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo?**

**-wow calma, no sabía que mi vida te interesara tanto**. -me dice, ruedo los ojos, trina siempre igual. -**pero si tanto quieres saberlo...** -oh no, no voy a rogarle para que me diga.

Me levanto del sofá, trina me mira sorprendía al ver que no le voy a suplicar.

**-si no me quieres decir voy a tener que llamar a cat.** -le digo sacando mi teléfono, trina se levanta rápidamente me quita el teléfono antes de poder marcar y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

**-vale, vale si tanto quieres saberlo voy a contarte.** -responde antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá. -**fue durante el juego ese de las estúpidas pistolas, ¿Cómo se llamaba?** -empieza a explicar, espera... Eso fue al principio de las vacaciones.

**-¿Y no me dices nada hasta ahora?** -le pregunto dolida, es mi hermana ¿No podían confiar en mí?

**-no es que confiáramos en ti, solo queríamos saber si de verdad nos gustábamos o era solo un flechazo momentáneo, pero no lo es y por eso te lo estoy contando.**

**-no me lo ibas a decir, se te escapo.** -la corrijo.

**-si pero tarde o temprano iba a contártelo, sería muy raro tener que inventar escusas siempre que Cat estuviera en casa y no para verte a ti. **

**-¿Y cómo Cat reacciono cuando le dijiste?**

**-la verdad fue ella quien me dijo que le gustaba, un poco después de estar sujetando mi brazo, también fue esa la razón por la que nos eliminaron del juego tan rápido, no estábamos prestando atención.**

**-ew trina, es mi mejor amiga no me hagas pensar en eso**. -hago como si me diera asco pensando que se refiere a otra cosa aunque creo que se refiere a besarse o eso espero... Sería muy raro imaginarlas haciendo ya sabes esas cosas, ¡es mi hermana!

**-solo nos besamos, no tengas una mente tan pervertida.** -dice golpeándome el brazo.

**-¡ay! solo bromeaba.** -le digo frotando mi brazo –**además si me contaras todo no pensaría mal.** –le explico sacándole la lengua.

**-que infantil eres a veces, pero bueno si tanto quieres saberlo…**

_**Flashback**_

Trina y Cat estaban caminando en busca de los otros jugadores, Cat no soltaba el brazo de trina sino que lo sujetaba más fuerte cada vez que escuchaba un ruido.

**-Cat ya sé que te gusta sujetar mi brazo pero así no voy a poder jugar.** –le explico trina a cat. –**si quieres podemos hacer que nos eliminen y vamos a jugar algo menos violento. **–propuso esta.

**-no, yo quiero jugar con todos.** –dijo cat. **–pero podemos jugar a otra cosa después**. –casi chillo Cat hasta que recordó que no debía de gritar.

Las dos siguieron caminando un par de minutos, no encontraban a nadie por suerte así que las dos se pararon para revisar si alguien se acercaba.

**-trina.** –dijo Cat despacio acercándose a trina para hablar en voz baja.

**-¿si Cat?**

**-¿si te cuento un secreto me prometes que no va a cambiar tu forma de ser conmigo?**

**-¿Por qué iba a tratarte diferente?** –pregunto trina.

**-porque tal vez no te gusta o te es incómodo lo que te digo, como cuando mi hermano se metió en sus pantalones un pequeño cactus, tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital.** –termino de explicar cat.

–**claro que no.** –respondió trina no queriendo preguntar porque el hermano de Cat hizo eso.

**-me gustas mucho.**

**-si ya lo sé.** –respondió trina rápido. –**también me gustas mucho Cat, eres mi mejor amiga**

**-creo que no me explique bien** –dijo cat. **–me gustas mucho, pero no como amiga sino ya sabes cómo Beck y jade se quieren.** –explico esta.

**-¿te gusto?** –pregunto trina sorprendida.

**-¡si me gustas mucho, por favor no me odi…** -casi grito Cat pero trina la interrumpió dándole un beso lo cual hizo a Cat abrió mucho los ojos

**-también me gustas Cat, tranquila y estoy segura que no me lo has dicho antes porque tenías miedo igual que yo de decirte a ti.** –dijo trina antes de volver a besar a Cat

**-¿entonces ahora somos novias?** –pregunto cat.

**-claro pero con una condición.**

**-¿cuál?**

**-si tú quieres ser mi novia**. –respondió trina, la respuesta de Cat fue darle un beso, el cual no duro mucho tiempo ya que escucharon que les habían disparado con las pistolas de juguete y estaban eliminadas

_**Fin flashback**_

**-aw eso fue muy dulce.** –le digo cuando termina de contar la historia, después de descansar un poco en el sofá me levante para llevar mis cosas a mi cuarto, cojo una de mis bolsas y me doy la vuelta para mirar a trina. -¿puedes **darme mi teléfono?** -le pregunto extendiendo mi mano, esta lo saca y lo pone en mi mano. -**gracias.** -le digo antes de coger mi otra bolsa.

**-hermanita hazme un favor y lleva mis cosas arriba.** -me suplica haciendo parecer inocente mientras se tumba en el sofá encendiendo la televisión, miro sus cosas.

**-está bien, pero solo por esta vez. **

**-eres la mejor hermana.** -me agradece, recojo sus cosas y voy hacia las escaleras, cuando termino de subir las escaleras me dirijo a la habitación de trina, suelto sus cosas y por ultimo a mi habitación. Dejo mis bolsas en el suelo y antes de poder hacer algo más mi teléfono suena.

Miro mi teléfono y es jade ¿Que puede querer? Hace solo 30 minutos que estábamos todos juntos.

**-hola jade ¿Ya me estas echando de menos?** -bromeo.

**-más quisieras vega.** -responde divertida siguiendo mi broma, no como hubiera hecho antes su reacción hubiera sido gritarme. **-¿Sabías que tu hermana y Cat estaban saliendo?**

Espero que disfrutarais del capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, hasta pronto chicos :) oh casi lo olvido no os preocupéis chicos en los próximos capítulos jade y Tori pasaran más tiempo juntas

Oscar M: si a mi también me gusta mucho el juego, aunque seguro que si es contra jade pierdo

vaniap0211: si tienes razón no hizo una escenita de celos el idiota novio de Tori, menos mal

Extremebrony: pronto comenzara el jori ten un poco de paciencia ya en los siguientes capítulos van a tener más momentos solas, aunque no van a ser para hacer cosas per… mejor cierro la boca que si no voy a contar algo que no debo :P

MamaLover: un poco más de paciencia con el jori, ya en los siguientes capítulos te prometo que van a tener más momentos las dos solas

Nara375: si jade coloco algo en el suelo para hacerla caer pero como dices al menos la ayudo a levantarse después y sobre lo de ser paciente ya en los próximos capítulos vas a ver más escenas de las dos chicas solas.

Leon poeta: si a mí también me daría miedo jugar contra jade lo bueno es que son armas de juguete y no te pueden hacer daño aunque seguro que jade si te puede hacer daño si lleva sus tijeras

Mica: claro poco a poco se hacen más amigas aunque jade tiene una manera peculiar de ser amiga de Tori jajaja XD


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_**

Bueno por si alguien no lo recuerda vicTORIous no me pertenece, ¡maldición yo quiero ser rica y hacer que el jori aparezca en la serie!

**_En el capítulo anterior…_**

Miro mi teléfono y es jade ¿Que puede querer? Hace solo 30 minutos que estábamos todos juntos.

**-hola jade ¿Ya me estas echando de menos?** -bromeo.

**-más quisieras vega.** -responde divertida siguiendo mi broma, no como hubiera hecho antes su reacción hubiera sido gritarme. **-¿Sabías que tu hermana y Cat estaban saliendo?**

**_Tori's prov._**

**-sí, me lo dijo trina.**–le contesto, Cat seguro se lo ha contado a ella ahora igual que a mi trina.

**-¿y no pensaste que sería una buena idea decirme que mi mejor amiga sale con tu estúpida hermana?!**–pregunta enojada.

**-me acabo de enterar que estaban saliendo, creo que eso debe de hacerlo Cat y además ¿no lo acaba de hacer?**

**-ella lo publico en theslap.**–me explica.

**-oh**. –contesto sorprendida, ya que no sabía que ellas dos le iban a decir a todos o que lo había puesto en theslap.

**-así que ¿te enteraste por theslap, no te lo conto Cat?**

**-¿acaso me escuchas cuando te hablo**? –me dice intentando no gritar o al menos eso parece.

**-solo quería estar segura**. –contesto

**-deja de hacer el idiota y dime como Cat tuvo la estúpida idea de ser novia de tu hermana.** –me manda.

**-¿no puedes pedirlo un poco más amable?** –le pregunto.

**-no.** –responde rápidamente.

**-esta bi…** -en ese momento escucho que alguien llama a mi puerta, tapo el teléfono con mi mano para que no se escuche. **-¿Qué quieres trina?** –le grito sabiendo que solo estamos nosotras dos.

**-¿quieres ver una película con Cat y conmigo?** –pregunta después de abrir la puerta.

**-será contigo, Cat no está aquí.** –le respondo.

**-aun no, pero va a venir en unos 10 minutos.**

**-claro, avísame cuando Cat este aquí.** –le contesto.

**-de acuerdo hermanita.** –me responde antes de salir de mi habitación, coloco otra vez mi teléfono para hablar con jade y explicarle.

**-lo siento jade mi hermana estaba preguntándome si quería ver una película con ella.** –me disculpo, espero por su respuesta pero no hay ninguna, aparto el teléfono de mi oreja y miro la pantalla, me ha colgado. Debe de haberse enojada por dejar de hablar cuando trina me interrumpió.

Dejo mi teléfono en mi cama y me levanto de la cama para ir abajo para ahora después ver la película con Cat y trina no creo que falte mucho más tiempo para que llegue cat. Cuando llego abajo encuentro a trina buscando una película para ver camino hacia el sofá pero antes de poder sentarme suena el timbre, veo a trina que no se mueve así que decido ir yo, cuando abro la puerta me sorprendo al ver a Cat y a jade también.

**-¿Qué hace ella aquí?!** –se queja trina al ver a jade.

**-Cat me pidió traerla y ya que estoy aquí voy a terminar de hablar con tu hermana**. –dice jade sin preocuparse en que la deje pasar, Cat hace lo mismo siguiendo a jade que se sienta en uno de los sofás colocando sus pies sobre la mesa, Cat se sentó junto a trina así que me siento junto a jade.

**-¿Cat no olvidas decirme algo?** –pregunta jade mirando a Cat fijamente con una mirada bastante aterradora. Cat se queda pensando unos minutos y después de eso se encoge de hombros.

**-no.**

**-¿estas segura?** –pregunta jade enojándose, espero que no se enoje con Cat por no contarle.

**-Cat no te olvidas de decirle a jade una cosa.** –le digo haciendo gestos con las manos señalándola a ella y a mi hermana. –**algo que publicaste en theslap.** –le doy una pista al ver que no entiende lo que digo, trina saca su teléfono y estoy segura que está revisando theslap para ver que publico Cat después le enseña el teléfono a cat.

**-¡oh es verdad!** –grita Cat entusiasmada al leerlo, se levanta rápidamente y se sienta entre jade y yo. **-¡trina y yo estamos saliendo!** –dice muy contenta mirando a jade antes de volver a sentarse junto a trina y darle un beso.

**-¿estas segura que quieres salir con eso?** –pregunta jade con asco señalando a trina, trina mira hacia jade ofendida. Cat mueve su cabeza muy rápido diciendo que sí, jade rueda los ojos al ver la respuesta de Cat

**-jade.** –la regaño

**-vega.** –me imita haciendo esa voz que hace cada vez que quiere imitar mi voz.

**-¡no hablo así!** –me quejo, es verdad ¡yo no hablo así!

**-sí, sí que lo haces.**

**-no, no lo hago.**

**-si lo haces y cambiando de tema ¿y cuando tú y eso ya sabes, empezasteis a salir? –pregunta jade a Cat**

**-¡oye tengo nombre!** –se queja trina, jade la mira fijamente haciéndola callarse creo que tiene de que jade pueda matarla al no estar aquí Beck. Entonces Cat empieza a contarle a jade que como ellas empezaron a salir, jade hace ruidos de cómo si fuera a vomitar cuando llega a como ella lo llama la parte cursi de la historia, yo no creo que sea cursi yo diría que es romántico.

**_Nadie prov._**

**_Xxx_**

Unas dos horas y media después las cuatro chicas estaban sendas cómodamente viendo el final de la película que eligieron, había costado un poco elegirla ya que trina y jade no dejaban de discutir intentando elegir la que ellas querían, al final ganaron Tori y Cat ya que ellas dos querían ver la misma, habían tenido que hacer una votación para elegir la película por suerte para todas jade había dejado en su casa sus tijeras.

Todas se estaban divierto la película aunque jade no lo iba a admitir ella no dejaba de quejarse de todo lo que hacían para que las otras chicas no se dieran cuenta que en realidad también le había gustado la elección de película que hicieron Tori y cat.

**-ugh esta película era muy estúpida.** –se quejó jade.

**-oh vamos jade, sé que te ha gustado la película.** –dijo Tori

**-a mí no me gusta esta película, es estúpida.**

**-vamos acéptalo, no es nada malo que te guste.**

**-ya te he dicho que no me gusta ¿Por qué me iba a gustar este tipo de películas? No tienen sangre o gente muriendo con doloras y sangrientas muertes.**

**-vamos Cat, subamos a mi habitación ya es tarde.** –dijo trina agarrando la mano de cat. No mucho después las dos estaban subiendo las escaleras dejando a jade y Tori solas.

**-bueno, si no quieres aceptar que te gusta no puedo obligarte a decirlo.** –dijo Tori levantándose y alejándose del sofá. –**o tal vez sí.** –explico esta antes de darse la vuelta y tomando a jade despistada consiguiendo poder hacerle cosquillas a la chica.

**-¡quita tus sucias manos de encima de mí!** –Le grito jade a Tori, quien empezó a hacerle más cosquillas **-¡para ahora mismo vega!** –ordeno jade intentado no reírse. –**lo digo en serio.** –dijo jade seriamente.

**-¿y si no que me vas a hacer?** –pregunto Tori valientemente dejando de hacer cosquillas a jade por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que jade consiguiera tirar a Tori al suelo.

**-ay.**–se quejó Tori

**-o esto.**–respondió jade sonriendo a Tori malvadamente antes de levantarse del sofá y subiéndose sobre Tori para que no se pudiera escapar mientras esta vez ella le hacía cosquillas. –**y tienes suerte que no tengo mis tijeras aquí vega.**

**-¡para!**–decía Tori intentando no reírse mientras hablaba.

**-oh no, no, no, no tienes que pagar por lo que has hecho.** –explico jade sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

**-¡jade por favor!** –decía Tori intentando que jade dejara de hacerle cosquillas. **-¡está bien me rindo!**

Jade en ese momento dejo de hacerle cosquillas. –**ya te dije que no me gustaba.**

**-oh vamos yo sé que sí.**

**-¿alguien quiere que le haga más cosquillas?** –pregunto jade levantando la ceja al escuchar lo que dijo que Tori.

**-¡no, no, por favor otra vez no!** –decía Tori intentando levantarse del suelo lo más rápido posible, lo cual hizo que casi tropezara con sus propios pies haciendo reír con eso a jade.

**-vega cálmate ya no te voy a hacer más cosquillas.** –dijo jade divertida al ver a Tori casi caerse al suelo cuando se levantó.

**-¿me lo prometes?**

**-si lo que sea.** –dijo está caminando hacia la puerta.

**-¿Dónde vas?** –pregunto Tori al ver donde iba jade para detenerla.

**-¿acaso estas ciega vega?** –pregunto jade sarcásticamente. –**voy a mi casa.**

**-eso ya lo sé. –**responde Tori

**-¿entonces porque haces preguntas estúpidas**? –pregunto jade molesta cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho.

**-porque no quería que tuvieras que ir a estas horas a tu casa, ya es muy tarde y podrías chocar con otro coche no se ve bien por la carretera con tan poca luz**

**-oh vamos vega, soy mayor para saber cuidarme solita, y no esta tan lejos además me gusta conducir por la noche.**

**-¿no prefieres quedarte aquí?** –pregunto Tori acercándose a jade sujetando el brazo de esta para que no se moviera, jade fulmino con la mirada a la mano de Tori pero la medio latina no parecía notar que jade quería que la soltara. **-por favor.** –pidió Tori poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

**-ughhhh, solo por esta vez y porque no tengo ganas de conducir**. –advirtió jade, Tori soltó el brazo de jade pero rápidamente abrazo a esta al estar alegre de que se quedaba. **– ¡vega que te dije que abrazarme!** –le grito jade haciendo a la hermana vega más joven, quien rápidamente se separó de ella.

**-de acuerdo, vamos a mi habitación para poder buscarte un pijama.** –dijo esta, caminando hacia las escaleras seguida por jade.

**-nada rosa.** –advirtió jade.

**-está bien.**

**-y nada con dibujos.**

**-está bien, aunque no sé si tengo alguno así que te este bien, ya sabes por la parte de arriba**. –explico Tori antes de entrar a su habitación. Después de unos minutos buscando en sus cajones consiguió encontrar unos pantalones de pijama negros y una camisa morada lo suficiente ancha para que a jade le estuviera bien, esta se lo entregó a la chica quien fue a cambiarse al baño y Tori mientras se cambió rápidamente en su habitación. Unos minutos más tarde Tori termino de cambiarse y se sentó en su cama a esperar a jade, quien no tardó mucho en salir del baño con el pijama que Tori le presto.

**-vega deja de mirarme y dame una manta.** –mando jade.

**-¿una manta? –**pregunto Tori confusa

**-sí, para dormir en el sofá. –**explico jade

**-puedes dormir conmigo. –**sugirió Tori

**-prefiero dormir en el sofá.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia sois los que me dais animo a seguir escribiendo, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y también de vuestro fin de semana :) ¿que os pareció el capitulo? ¿porque jade prefería dormir en el sofá?

MamaLover: me alegra que te gustara la parte del catrina

Extremebrony: siempre contesto a todos los mensajes que me deja la gente ya que al igual que ellos gastan su tiempo escribiéndome sus geniales comentarios yo gasto mi tiempo contestando los suyos, pronto el jori y sobre lo de los momentos perv… bueno tal vez puede a ver algún momento perv ;)

Nara375: si como dijiste al pasar tanto tiempo juntas acabaran acostumbrándose y claro como tú dices sobre lo de jade poner algo para que Tori tropezara fue astucia no trampa, no es su culpa que Tori no mire por donde va ;)

vaniap0211: me leíste la mente (aunque era bastante lógico que fuera lo próximo que pasara) pues si lo siguiente en la lista es mandar a volar a Tod y a Beck también

Mica: si tienes razón salió muy romántico el catrina :P

Oscar M: jajaja sabía que alguien iba a pensar mal con esa frase de trina de que estaba prestando atención a otra cosa, aunque yo también lo pensaría si yo fuera quien lee la historia XD


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15**_

Hola chicos ¿Qué tal estáis? espero que todos estéis bien y bueno ya dejo de hablar (o escribir en este caso) para que podáis leer el capitulo

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-puedes dormir conmigo.** –sugiere vega ¿dormir con ella? ¡Ja! Suficiente he tenido que soportar dormir junto a ella durante dos semanas, no voy a volver a dormir con ella otra vez, esa chica no para de abrazarme mientras duermo y te puedo asegurar que cada vez que lo hacia la empujaba lejos pero después de unos minutos otra vez volvía a abrazarme, también la tire un par de veces de la cama pero esta después de tumbarse en la cama aun medio dormida volvía a abrazarme y la razón más importante por la que no voy a dormir con vega es porque esta cama no es muy grande, si podemos dormir las dos pero no hay espacio para alejarme de ella.

**-prefiero dormir en el sofá.** –respondo rápidamente, ¿Por qué demonios no la mando al sofá y yo duermo en la cama? Te preguntaras, fácil respuesta prefiero dormir en el sofá porque allí no tengo que ver todas las cosas cursis que tiene en su habitación o dormir en una cama con sabanas rosas. Esta no dice nada más, seguramente sabiendo que no voy a cambiar de opinión así que va a buscar la manta y me la entrega.

Cojo la manta que vega tiene en la manta y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación.

**-jade** - me detengo al escuchar que me llama.

**-¿qué?** –le pregunto cruzando mis brazos perdiendo la paciencia ¿Qué demonios puede querer ahora?

**-si cambias de opinión puedes venir a dormir aquí.** –dice, no voy a cambiar de opinión prefiero dormir en el suelo que con ella, no le contesto si no que sigo caminando y abro la puerta de su habitación. **-buenas noches.** –la escucho decir desde fuera de la habitación, sigo caminando hacia las escaleras para llegar abajo y poder dormir de una vez.

Cuando llego al sofá recojo uno de los cojines del sofá y lo pongo en la parte de arriba para usarlo de almohada, coloco la manta en el otro extremo del sofá para después taparme y me acuesto en el sofá, recojo la manta y me cubro con ella.

_**Xxx**_

Doy otra vuelta en el sofá intentando encontrar una manera cómoda de dormir, había conseguido dormir un par de horas en él, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba acostada en el más incómodo se hacía, gruño un poco girando otra vez hacia el otro lado, casi acabando en el suelo al girar demasiado rápido sin recordar que este estúpido sofá no es como una cama de grande.

**-estúpido sofá.** –me quejo sentándome y arrojando el cojín al otro sofá, me levanto del sofá y voy hacia la cocina de vega para beber agua, tal vez así consiga dormir. Después de beber agua vuelvo al sofá recogiendo el cojín que arroje hace un par de minutos y me acuesto en el sofá.

_**Xxx**_

Diez minutos más tarde aún sigo despierta dando vueltas en el sofá, ugghhh odio dormir en el sofá. Me levanto gruñendo un poco más antes de dirigirme arriba hacia la habitación de vega, maldita sea voy a tener que dormir otra vez con ella aunque en estos momentos prefiero eso a pasar el resto de la noche despierta y tener dolor de espalda mañana.

Cuando entro a su habitación encuentro a vega durmiendo en la parte derecha de la cama que esta junto a la pared así que no va a ser un problema entrar a la cama para dormir, me imaginaba que vega estaría ocupando toda la cama e iba a tener que empujarla, haciendo que se despertara con lo cual seguramente me diría que ya me dijo que debería de haber dormido con ella desde el primer momento y no ir a intentar dormir en ese estúpido e incómodo sofá.

Me acuesto en la cama junto a ella y cierro los ojos para volver a dormir, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sienta que me abraza ¿acaso tiene el poder de saber cuándo está dormida que alguien está junto a ella para abrazo o qué? Gruño un poco y empujo sus dos manos lejos de mí y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, cuando estoy casi dormida otra vez siento sus manos abrazarme de nuevo, maldita vega, aun así intento ignorar que me está abrazando para poder dormir de una vez son las 3 de la mañana y mañana ¿o debería de decir hoy? Ugh no me importa tenemos otra vez escuela y seguramente voy a tener que despertarme antes para llevar a Cat a su casa y poder cambiarse y yo también.

_**Tori's prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Me despierto al escuchar mi teléfono sonar, es la alarma hoy tenemos clase. Me levanto un poco para llegar a la mesita para apagar la alarma, escucho un gruñido y miro hacia abajo para ver que hizo el ruido, fue jade que esta junto a mi o bueno en este caso estoy sobre ella para poder llegar a mi teléfono ¿no estaba en el sofá? Tal vez ella no podía dormir bien y por eso esta aquí

**-quítate de encima vega a menos que quieras acabar en el suelo de cara y sin un par de dientes.** –me amenazada y rápidamente hago lo que dice, porque sé que es capaz de hacerlo.

**-lo siento**. –me disculpo, levantándome de la cama caminando hacia mi armario para buscar la ropa que usare hoy, jade no dice nada solo coge su ropa para cambiarse.

_**Tori's prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Camine hacia el café asfalto para almorzar con todos los demás, no había visto a Cat y jade desde que salieron de la casa para ir a cambiarse, no tenía clase con ellas pero normalmente a jade la veo en su casillero ya que está cerca del mío, pero hoy no.

Camino hacia el camino de festus para pedir mi sándwich, después de esperar un poco en la cola por fin consigo mi sándwich y voy hacia la mesa donde siempre nos sentamos, allí estaban Cat, trina, Robbie y Andre, Cat y trina estaban sentadas juntas mientras que Robbie con rex y Andre estaban sentados separados, Andre señalo el sitio junto a él para que me sentara y eso es lo que hice.

**-¿Dónde están Beck y jade?** –le pregunto al ver que son los únicos que faltan.

**-están otra vez discutiendo.** –me contesta Cat poniendo cara triste, trina pasa su brazo por detrás para abrazar a Cat y hacerla sentir mejor lo cual confunde a Robbie y Andre ya que no están acostumbrados a que trina se preocupe mucho por la gente, aunque no deberían de sorprenderse después de ver en theslap que Cat puso que ellas dos están saliendo.

**-¿qué?** –pregunta trina molesta al notar que no dejan de mirarla.

**-nada, tranquila chica.** –contesta Andre levantando las manos.

**-no estamos acostumbrados a que estéis saliendo**. –responde Robbie, rex empieza a reírse de lo que dijo Robbie.

-**oh vamos rob todos sabemos que te gusta la loca pelirroja**. –dice rex aun riéndose, Robbie le tapa la boca rápidamente pero todos lo hemos escuchado, mientras Robbie está tartamudeando intentando decir algo pero no se entiende nada de lo que dice, Trina se levanta de donde está bastante enfadada por el comentario de rex, Cat agarra su mano para que no se pelee con Robbie pero mi hermana consigue soltarse de la mano de cat.

**-¿Qué ha dicho ese estúpido títere? **–pregunta justo cara a cara con Robbie, quien se pone mucho más nervioso.

**-te aconsejo que corras Robbie.** –habla Andre junto a mi lado, miro a Cat quien está un poco asustada por lo que pueda hacer trina a Robbie.

**-¿vas a golpearlo ya o tengo que esperar a mañana?** –pregunta una voz detrás de nosotros me giro y es jade quien lleva su comida en la mano esperando a que trina lo golpe, por supuesto cuando me giro veo a trina mirar hacia quien hablo esto dio tiempo suficiente a Robbie para huir de mi hermana, quien se sienta otra vez junto a Cat aun enfadada por no poder golpear a Robbie o eso creo. –**cámbiate de sitio.** –manda jade, miro para ver a quien se lo dice y para mi sorpresa es a Andre.

**-¿porque?** –pregunta confuso.

**-porque yo quiero, ahora muevo tu culo del asiento antes de que te apuñale con las tijeras.** –manda sacando las tijeras, haciendo a Andre cambiarse de sitio rápidamente sobretodo porque sabe que ha estado discutiendo con Beck y en estos momentos intentar enfrentarse a jade sería algo muy malo.

Jade se sienta junto a mi dejando caer en la mesa la caja de su almuerzo, todos en la mesa decidimos no decir nada para no acabar en el hospital y seguimos comiendo, ni un minuto pasa antes de Beck llegue a la mesa y se sienta en el asiento más cerca de donde esta jade, lo cual hace que este muy cerca de mí y yo estar en medio de los dos, ¿Por qué siempre acabo en el medio de sus peleas?

**-no hemos terminado de hablar.** –dice Beck.

**-sí, si lo hemos hecho.** –contesta jade dando un mordisco a su burrito, yo sigo comiendo intentando pasar desapercibida entre los dos para que jade no page su enfado conmigo.

_**Xxx**_

El resto del almuerzo todos lo pasamos callados, Robbie no volvió a la mesa ya que tenía miedo de que trina lo golpeara o rompiera a rex y Beck intenta seguir discutiendo con jade quien lo ignoraba todo el tiempo.

Cuando suena la campana que indica que tenemos que ir a clase todos nos levantamos de la mesa para ir a nuestras clases, las primeras en irse son Cat y trina, trina primero que quiere ir en busca de Robbie y hacerle algo que mejor no te gustaría saber, Cat va detrás de ella para que no lastime mucho a Robbie y Andre es el siguiente en irse dijo algo que llegaba tarde a su clase de música, cojo mi mochila al ver que Beck empieza otra vez a discutir con jade, pero antes de poder irme Beck me llama, no, yo no quiero intervenir otra vez, la última vez esto acabaño muy mal.

**-Tori, ven aquí un momento.** –dice Beck.

**-deja a vega, ella no tiene nada que ver.** –contesta jade, intento marcharme pero Beck sujeta mi brazo.

**-¿puedo preguntarte algo?** –pregunta.

**-ya lo has hecho**. –contesto para marcharme y no estar en medio de su discusión.

**-¿crees que es justo que alguien rompa con otra persona todo el tiempo sin una razón?**

**-bueno…** -empiezo a decir un poco nerviosa por la mirada de muerte que jade me está dando.

**-¡si tengo una razón, no me prometiste dejar de coquetear con las chicas!** –le grita jade a Beck.

**-espera…. ¿has roto con Beck?** –le pregunto.

**-sí.** –responde rápidamente.

**-no estaba coqueteando con ella, ¡solo estaba preguntándole como había pasado sus vacaciones!**

**-no me mientras beckett yo te vi.** –le responde jade.

**-jade no puedes romper con él.** –le digo acercándome a ella para que lo piense mejor.

**-sí que puedo** –dice cogiendo su mochila **-¡y esta vez para siempre!** –dice antes de irse dejándome sola con Beck

_Tan tan tan ¿será verdad que jade no volverá a estar con Beck nunca más? ¿Conseguirá trina matar a Robbie por decirle a Cat que es una loca pelirroja? ¿Matara jade a otro bote de basura después de romper con Beck? ¿Tori tendrá que ayudarle otra vez a volver a estar juntos? ¿Seguirá siendo jade amiga de Tori ahora que rompió con Beck y no tiene que seguir con la apuesta?_

Kira: bueno como puedes ver ya una de ellas rompió con su novio

Oscar M: jajaja tienes razón a jade tal vez le gusta dormir con Tori en ambos sentidos, aunque del segundo sentido creo que por ahora no lo sabe qué le gusta ;)

MamaLover: no, no te equivocas el jori está cerca

vaniap0211: "promoción 2x1...por la ruptura de una pareja llevese gratis otra" jajaja me gusta esa promoción y pronto llegara el dos por uno ya fue la primera ruptura ;)

Guest: si al final durmieron juntitas por el estúpido sofá como jade lo llama XD

Nara375: ¿leíste mi mente con lo de jade no querer dormir con Tori? porque creo que si lo hiciste.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16**_

Hola a todos, espero que estéis disfrutando de vuestro fin de semana, este capítulo va dedicado a MamaLover por ser el comentario 100 y un gran aplauso a vaniap0211 y Oscar M por ser los comentarios 99 y 101 al estar tan cerca de ser el comentario 100.

_**Tori's prov.**_

Me quedo mirando a Beck para ver su reacción después de lo que dijo jade, pero no muestra ningún sentimiento al respeto de lo que dijo ¿será que ya no le gusta jade o es demasiado buen actor y no quiere dejar que note que le duela separase de jade?

**-yo… lo siento.** –le digo intentando decir algo ¿Por qué incluso le digo que lo siento? No hice nada o tal vez al meterme en la pelea hice que jade reaccionara así ¡pero yo no quería meterme no me dejaban irme!

**-no es tu culpa, ya sabes cómo es jade en un par de días volveremos a estar juntos o esta tarde te pedirá ayudarla para volver. **–dice revolviendo mi pelo como si fuera un niño pequeño… ¿soy la única que escucho que no iba a volver con el nunca o Beck se lo tiene muy creído? Es guapo pero todo el mundo se cansa de discutir, incluso jade o eso creo… -te veo en clase de Sikowitz. –me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-sí, nos vemos. –le respondo caminando hacia mi clase.

Xxx

Una hora después entro a clase de Sikowitz, hay algunas personas ya en la clase pero solo Andre de mis amigos.

**-¿Dónde están los demás?** –le pregunto.

**-escuche que estaba hablando con un profesor, a jade no la he visto desde el almuerzo, c…**

**-¡esa loca me colgó del palo de la bandera!** –interrumpe lo que decía un grito de rex ¿o debo decir Robbie? Esto siempre me confunde.

**-¡le dijiste loca a Cat!** –le grita trina, quien está siendo sujetada de la mano por Cat seguramente para que no use alguna de sus clases de karate con Robbie.

**-trina pídele perdón a rex por favor.** –pide Cat para que dejen de discutir.

**-¿Por qué yo? ¡Él fue quien te insulto! Yo estaba enseñándole que no debe de insultar a la gente**. –dice trina. –**rex es quien debe de pedirte disculpa**. –explica mi hermana.

**-rex por favor discúlpate con cat.** –suplica casi Robbie para que trina no lo golpe. En ese momento detrás de ellos empieza a caminar hacia la clase Beck quien se queda mirando a los tres sin saber muy bien que les pasa ahora, Andre mira divertido toda la discusión.

**-así han estado desde el almuerzo**. –me dice Andre. -**¿quieres ver un video de Robbie subiendo al palo de la bandera para recuperar a rex?** –pregunta extendiendo su móvil para que vea la pantalla donde se ve a Robbie intentar subirse y caer, lo vuelve a intentar y pasa lo mismo una y otra vez. –**ha estado así más de diez minutos hasta que lane le pidió a uno de los chicos traer una escalera enton…**

**-¿Qué haces en mi clase? **–interrumpe la voz de Sikowitz me giro y lo veo junto a trina, Cat y Robbie. –**no estás en mi clase, así que vete a la tuya. **–manda Sikowitz, consiguiendo que la discusión entre Robbie y trina pare por una hora. **-¡todos a sus asientos!** –grita Sikowitz caminando hacia el frente de la clase, todos hacen lo que dice el maestro. Me giro y veo que jade no está aquí, extraño ya que es su clase fa… en ese momento se escucha alguien cerrar de golpe la puerta y si hay esta jade. **-que amable de tu parte unirte a mi clase jade.** –dice Sikowitz con sarcasmo por el golpe que dio a la puerta, jade lo ignora y camina hacia donde estamos Andre y yo.

**-levántate. **–le manda a Andre.

**-¿Por qué no vas a sentarte allí? **–sugiere Andre, señalando cerca de Beck, esta lo fulmina con la mirada.** -¿o porque no me levanto y te sientas? **–dice este con miedo levantándose dejando su asiento libre para jade.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde por fin estaba en casa, había sido un día agotador, tuve que arrastrar casi a trina a su coche para que no golpeara a Robbie por suerte Cat estaba allí para ayudarme y fue más fácil, estaba terminando mi tarea mientras escuchaba música, cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta, seguramente Cat queriendo pasar la tarde con trina o para vigilar que no fuera a matar a Robbie, pobre chico no sabe con quién se ha metido… trina es muy protectora.

**-¡Tori!** –la escucho gritar.

**-¿sí?** –le pregunto.

**-tu amiga, está aquí.** –me explica resaltando la parte de amiga, salgo rápido de mi habitación hacia la puerta y allí esta jade, cruzada de brazos mirando como mi hermana se aleja de la puerta, pasando junto a mí. –**ten cuidado.** –me advierte sabe que Beck y ella se separaron lo cual hace que jade este de mal humor.

Jade camina dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta y se sienta en el sofá, la sigo y me siento dejando un gran espacio entre nosotras para que no me empuje fuera del sofá.

**-no te voy a morder no hace falta que estés tan lejos.** –dice, después de eso nos quedamos en silencio las dos por unos cinco minutos o mas

**-¿quieres que te ayude a volver con Beck?** –le pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

**-no. **–responde rápidamente, haciéndome estar confusa. **-¿Qué pasa que no puedo pasar tiempo con mi amiga? **–pregunta, seguramente dándose cuenta de mi confusión.

**-claro. **–le respondo, aunque creo que hay otra razón más y estoy bastante segura que es porque no quiere estar sola después de romper con Beck.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Vega y yo estábamos viendo saw, era una de mis películas de terror favorita por supuesto después de The scissoring, Tori miraba entre sus dedos la película, algunas veces gritaba cuando llegaban momentos de terror y otras simplemente me decía que la avisara cuando lo peor pasara, lo cual no hice si no que la avisaba cuando la peor parte pasaba haciendo que se asustara y yo reírme de su miedo, pero aun así ella seguía diciéndome que la avisara… raro pero bueno es vega, había venido a su casa para pasar el rato con ella y olvidarme del asunto de Beck y ella es la única con la cual puedo estar tranquila ya que con Cat me pondría de los nervios contándome alguna historia de su hermano o alguna otra cosa de esas.

_**Xxx**_

Al día siguiente después de la escuela también fui a su casa, esta vez estaba allí Cat con la hermana de vega viendo una película así que las dos fuimos a su habitación para ver saw 2, vega nunca ha visto las películas así que es divertido ver como se asusta. Beck había intentado hablar hoy conmigo, me dijo que si quería volver con el que podíamos volver, pero por supuesto no acepte, aun me gusta pero… algo ha cambiado y cuando dije que nunca volvería con él era en serio

_**Xxx**_

Durante toda la semana había ido a casa de vega y veíamos películas de terror lo cual es raro ya que en ningún momento se quejó o me dijo que apagara la película, hoy era viernes así que podíamos estar hasta tarde viendo películas o ir a algún sitio las dos ya que los demás están ocupados, trina y Cat van a una cita, Andre tiene que cuidar de su abuela, Robbie no me importa si tiene planes no pienso ir con él a ningún sitio y Beck... no quiero estar con él así que eso nos deja solo a mí y vega.

_**Xxx**_

Cuando eran casi las ocho cogí mis llaves y mi móvil, los guarde en mi bolso y baje para ir a por vega, hacia un rato que había mandado un mensaje a vega preguntándole si quería salir a divertirnos y ella acepto y como ella no tiene aún carnet pues tengo que ir a recogerla.

No tarde mucho tiempo en ir desde mi casa a casa de vega eran solo unos 20 minutos en coche, Salí del coche sin preocuparme en cerrarlo ya que solo sería ir a llamar a la puerta y volver al coche, entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que un coche que no era el de la hermana de vega o los padres de Tori estaba allí y la única persona que no he visto su coche es… el idiota del novio de vega ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Se supone que vega y yo hemos quedado para salir a divertirnos a menos que… vega lo invitara a ir con nosotras lo cual me niego, no voy a ser la idiota que acompañe a la parejita como un idiota y estar allí como una estúpida viendo cómo se besan.

Llego a la puerta de vega e iba a tocar para avisar que había llegado pero entonces los escuche hablar.

**-vamos Tori no puedes hacerme esto.** –ese era el estúpido de su novio

**-ya te he dicho que jade y yo habíamos hecho planes**. –le responde Tori amablemente.

**-¿otra vez?** –pregunta este enojado.

**-ella ha roto con su novio y necesita no tenerlo todo el tiempo en la cabeza.** –le explica vega.

**-¿y no tiene otra persona con quien salir?** –pregunta molesto, lo cual me hace a mi más molesta ya que es un idiota.

**-no importa si tiene a alguien más ella me pregunto y yo acepte, no voy a decirle que no porque tu aparezca diciéndome que tienes entradas para el cine.** –responde vega molesta, mierda me gustaría poder ver la cara del idiota del novio de vega ahora, pero si me asomo por la ventana me van a ver y eso no debe de ocurrir.

**-yo soy tu novio.** –dice este rápidamente.

**-y ella mi amiga.** –responde vega más rápido aun, siento que alguien camina hacia aquí, así que voy lo más discretamente hacia mi coche por si acaso los dos salen de la casa no quiero que sepan que estaba escuchándolos.

Pasan un par de minutos y ninguno sale de la casa, tengo el impulso de ir por si acaso ese idiota lastimo a vega pero aun así resisto y me quedo en el coche, para mi suerte un par de minutos más pasan antes de que salga el idiota del novio de vega parece muy enojado, este ni se da cuenta de que hay otro coche aquí solo va hacia su coche y se va, cinco minutos más tarde sale vega de su casa ¿Por qué tardo tanto?, cierra la puerta con llave y se gira en busca de mi coche o eso creo. Esta camina despacio hasta llegar al coche, se sube y me quedo mirándola.

**-¿qué?** –pregunta.

**-¿te a echo algo ese idiota?** –le pregunto preocupada, si estoy preocupada por ella pero es que no me gusta que los hombres golpean a las chicas sobre todo si son como el novio de vega que son tan posesivos y siempre quieren que hagan lo que ellos quieren alejando a las chicas de su familia y amigos

**-no. –**dice esta rápidamente

**-no me mientas.** –le digo seriamente, esta no dice nada solo me abraza y se pone a llorar, oh se alguien que va a conocer pronto a mis tijeras. **– ¿Qué demonios te hizo?** –le pregunto enojada, esta niega con la cabeza.

**-e-él q-quería pero golpearme pero yo lo detuve.** –dice está tartamudeando intentando calmarse. Estas muerto Tod, nadie intenta golpear a mis amigos y se sale con la suya **–he roto con él.**

Tan tan tan

Espero que os gustara el final del capítulo, os prometo que el jori está muy cerca pero tenía que pasar esto antes de que las dos empiecen a salir ¿no? bueno ya todos podéis empezar a odiar al novio de Tori perdón EX-novio ¿alguna sugerencia sobre que debería de hacer jade a Tod por querer golpear a Tori? (sin matarlo, nadie quiere que jade acabe en la cárcel)

Oscar M: bueno a Robbie no lo pudo golpear trina porque Cat se lo impidió pero al menos sí pudo deshacerse de rex por un rato.

MamaLover: jaja claro que trina no iba a asesinar a Robbie si no Cat estaría triste porque su novia mato a su mejor amigo.

vaniap0211: bueno no es una gran lección la que le dio trina ya sabes Cat no le dejaba golpear a su amigo si no seguro trina usaba sus lesiones de karate con Robbie.

Nara375: jaja pobre que pena que no puedas leer la mente de tu profe durante los exámenes, yo también lo he intentado pero que no hay manera de hacerlo :/ si sobre lo de Tori abrazar a jade es instintivo a mucha gente le pasa que cuando siente que alguien está cerca pues lo abraza o si sabe que alguien duerme con ellos pues se quedan muy quietos

Extremebrony: si comprendo el sentimiento, a mí se me van a caer las manos de tener que escribir el bade antes de empezar con el jori, pero no te preocupes ya no te dará cáncer en los ojos

Mica: me alegra que la discusión de trina y Robbie te diera gracia me pareció algo bueno que añadir al capítulo para hacerlo un poco gracioso


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

**-no me mientas.** –le digo seriamente, esta no dice nada solo me abraza y se pone a llorar, oh se alguien que va a conocer pronto a mis tijeras. **– ¿Qué demonios te hizo?** –le pregunto enojada, esta niega con la cabeza.

**-e-él q-quería pero golpearme pero yo lo detuve.** –dice está tartamudeando intentando calmarse. Estas muerto Tod, nadie intenta golpear a mis amigos y se sale con la suya **–he roto con él.**

_**xxx**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

Después de un tiempo consigo calmar a vega para que me cuente todo lo que ocurrió con ese estúpido ex-novio suyo ¿hay alguno de sus ex que no sea un idiota? Al final con todo lo que le había pasado preferí quedarme con ella viendo alguna película o algo no creo que quiera salir después de lo que casi le hizo su estúpido novio, el idiota casi la golpea solo porque no había estado pasando mucho tiempo con él durante esta semana, ella no tiene la culpa de que su ex sea un idiota que no quiere que pase tiempo con otras personas además ella estaba pasando el rato conmigo para que no pensara en el idiota de Beck. Lo único bueno que ha salido de todo esto es que por fin termino con ese idiota.

**-no es necesario que te quedes si no quieres**. –me dice –**puedes ir a divertirte**. –continua diciendo.

**-¿Qué quieres que ese idiota vuelva, te haga algo y me culpe a mi tu hermana por saber que estabas conmigo?** –le respondo, mientras me levanto para coger el mando de la televisión. No me perdonaría si el volviera y le hiciera daño -**además es más divertido ver tu cara de terror**. –le digo mientras me giro para mirarla después de a ver encontrado un canal con un maratón de películas de terror.

**-no quiero ver una película de terror.** –se queja cruzándose de brazos haciendo un mohín, lo cual la hace verse linda… ¿linda? ¿Desde cuándo, yo jade west dice a alguien que no sea Cat o conejitos que es linda/o? muevo mi cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza antes de contestarle.

**-vamos vega, no seas una gallina. **–le digo, caminando de nuevo hacia el sofá.

**-no soy una gallina, no me gustan las películas de terror.**

**-claro porque eres una gallina. **–le respondo rápidamente. **–si quieres puedo abrazarte cuando tengas miedo, bebe grande. **–me burlo en la última parte, esta me saca la lengua y vuelve a hacer un mohín. ugh deja de hacer eso vega me haces pensar cosas que no debe pensar la malvada jade west. Me quedo mirándola esta suspira al darse cuenta que no va a conseguir ver algo que no sea una película de miedo.

**-está bien.** –se rinde, sonrió por mi victoria antes de pulsar play, vega rápidamente se abraza a mi ruedo los ojos, para estar más cómoda paso mi brazo por detrás de su cuerpo y así también abrazarla como le prometí.

_**Xxx**_

Durante toda la película vega estuvo abrazada a mí, incluso en los momentos que no pasaba nada de terror, estoy muy segura que está aprovechando este momento al máximo para abrazarme, por alguna razón a esta chica le encanta abrazarme, lo cual a mí no me gusta ya que me hace sentir raro al estar siendo abrazada por ella pero tal vez es porque no me deja sin respiración como Cat y como estoy solo acostumbrada a ser abrazada por mi pelirroja amiga, si otra persona me abraza (lo cual es muy raro, vega es la segunda persona que se atreve a abrazarme incluso cuando la amenazo cada vez que lo hace, Beck no lo intento ya que sabe que le cortaría el pelo con mis tijeras) me hace sentir rara, si eso debe de ser.

_**Xxx**_

La segunda película fue aún más divertida ya que era aún más sangrienta y violenta lo cual significa una Tori vega más asustada. Esta un par de veces dio un salto en su sitio cuando el asesino aparecía de repente, la última vez acabando sentada sobre mis piernas, esta rápidamente se bajó sospechando que si no lo hacía rápidamente acabaría en el suelo, chica lista.

**-vega si quieres estar sentada sobre mis piernas solo tienes que pedirlo**. –le digo seductoramente para burlarme de ella, haciendo que toda su cara este de color rojo.

**-y-yo…n-n…** -intenta explicarse pero está demasiado nerviosa para formar una frase, tiro de ella más cerca de mí haciendo que acabe sobre mí regazo, quiero burlarme un poco más de ella y hacer que su cara más roja se ve li… ugh estúpidos pensamientos. Muevo mi cabeza para deshacerme de los pensamientos y vuelvo a mirar la película. Vega intentar bajarse de mi regazo pero no la dejo irse ya que quiero ver su cara más roja de la vergüenza.

_**Nadie prov.**_

_**xxx**_

trina entro a su casa en silencio después de su cita con Cat para no despertar a su hermana ya que era la única que estaban en casa este fin de semana solas, sus padres habían ido a una charla para policías o algo así o al menos eso fue lo que le contaron a sus hijas. Cuando trina entro del todo a la casa noto que la televisión estaba encendida eso no le sorprendió ya que Tori podía a ver quedado dormida mientras la veía pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a jade west dormir en el sofá siendo abrazada por su hermana pequeña quien aún seguía viva después de abrazar a la otra chica.

Por supuesto la mayor de las hermana vega aprovecho eso para tomar una foto de las dos chicas para así poder chantajear a la gótica, esta cogió el mando de la televisión y la apago, busco la manta que siempre había en el salón y cubrió a las chicas antes de subir a su habitación sonriendo malvadamente pensando en lo que podía pedir a jade como chantaje por la foto.

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente la primera de las chicas en despertar fue jade, quien quito las manos de Tori de su cintura para levantarse, esta pasó su mano por su desastroso pelo antes de empezar a buscar su teléfono para ver qué hora era.

**-¿buscas esto?** –pregunto la voz de trina haciendo darse la vuelta a jade, la hermana de Tori tenía el teléfono de jade en las manos.

**-¿Qué demonios haces con mi teléfono?** –pregunto jade enojada.

**-¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?** –pregunto trina imitando a jade.

**-yo pregunte primero así que o hablas o vas a tener un bonito encuentro con mis tijeras y te puedo asegurar que tengo muchas ganas de usarlas con alguien en este momento**. –respondió jade.

**-hey tranquila, solo lo cogí porque estaba en el suelo y no quería que lo pisarais al despertaros.** –explico trina. Jade camino hacia donde estaba trina y le arrebató el teléfono sin ni si quiera agradecerle por recoger su teléfono del suelo. –así que… ¿Por qué estás en mi casa y porque estas de tan mal humor? –pregunto trina para ver si conseguía que jade le contara algo.

**-tu hermana y yo íbamos a ir de fiesta.** –respondió jade para asombro de trina quien esperaba que le gritara algo como: "¿Quién demonios eres para meterte en mi vida?" o algo por el estilo.

**-¿íbamos?**

**-sí, el estúpido de su ex nos estropeo nuestros planes después de intentar golpear a tu hermana.** –volvió a responder jade lo cual otra vez sorprendió a trina pero no por jade responderle si no por lo que casi Tod hizo a su hermana, lo cual hizo enfadar a trina. Jade gruño un poco al recordar eso mientras caminaba hacia la cafetera para hacerse café como si fuera su casa.

– **¿y en qué hospital dijiste que lo enviaste?** –pregunto trina esta sabía que las dos chicas ahora se llevaban mucho mejor así que no le extrañaba que jade golpeara a Tod por intentar golpear a Tori.

**-ese idiota consiguió escapar antes de que yo me enterara de lo que ocurrió**. –dijo jade enojada mientras bebía un poco de su café. –Si no hubiera sufrido un "accidente" –continuo diciendo jade haciendo comillas en accidente lo cual trina sabía que quería decir que lo golpearía, esta sonrió a jade.

**-¿aun quieres golpearlo?** –pregunto trina.

**-ese idiota se lo merece por intentar golpear a las mujeres.** –rápidamente respondió jade, aunque trina sabía que era por Tori por lo que quería golpearlo.

**-bueno entonces se de alguien que puede ayudarte a llegar a su apartamento de la universidad. **

_**Jade's prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

Trina y yo caminábamos por la universidad del estúpido ex novio de vega para buscarlo, si estoy con la hermana de vega pero solo porque me va a ayudar a darle una lesión a ese idiota. Trina señala hacia un edificio de apartamentos el cual es donde vive Tod. Pulsamos el botón que llama a su apartamento

**-¿quién?** –pregunta el compañero de piso de Tod.

**-repartidor de pizza.** –contesta trina con ese estúpido acento italiano, el chico por alguna razón no se da cuenta que no ha pedido pizza y nos abre la puerta del edificio para que podamos llegar al apartamento.

No mucho después llegamos la puerta y trina dice lo mismo y vuelve a contestar su compañero.

**-no traéis pizza.** –se queja este antes de intentar cerrar la puerta pero lo empujo lejos antes de entrar.

**-yo que tu saldría corriendo**. –le advierto, no tengo que decírselo dos veces rápidamente sale corriendo creo que vio que está muy enojada.

**-¿Quién demon…** -empieza preguntar Tod, pero se queda callado cuando nos ve. **–hola trania y j…**

**-es trina. **–lo interrumpe esta, que idiota no sabe ni el nombre de la hermana de su novia.

**-bueno… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? **–pregunta.

**-algo que debería de a ver echo cuando te conocí. **–Responde trina, haciéndole una llave de karate haciéndolo caer al suelo –**todo tuyo. **–me dice trina antes de alejarse seguramente no queriendo ser golpeada por error.

Este se levanta, pero no tiene mucho tiempo para reaccionar ya que lo agarró del brazo tirando de su brazo fuertemente contra su espalda para hacerle daño, creo que incluso se lo rompí de lo fuerte que lo hice pero no me importa se lo merece, este se queja como si fuera una niña.

**-¿Qué demonios te pasa? **–pregunta esté intentando no llorar, patético.

**-nadie y digo nadie intenta golpear a vega a menos que sea yo. **–le digo golpeándolo contra la pared fuertemente mientras aprovecho que esta aturdido por el golpe para sacar mis tijeras, le hago girarse para que este cara a cara conmigo, mientras muevo mis tijeras apuntando a su cuello. **–si te vuelvo a ver cerca de vega voy a hacerte algo más que unas pequeñas lesiones.** –le amenazado, golpeándolo en la entrepierna haciéndolo caer al suelo. -**¿entendido?** –le pregunto mientras que muevo mis tijeras a su pierna.

**-s-si** –dice este en voz baja, aprieto mis tijeras en su pierna

**-¿Qué has dicho?** –le pregunto aun clavándole mis tijeras, esta vez hiriéndolo con ellas.

**-¡sí!** –grita con dolor.

**-y si le dices a alguien sobre esto… bueno va a tener suerte la policía si te encuentra** -le digo levantándome para irme, trina me sigue hacia fuera del apartamento del estúpido ex de vega sin dejar de sonreírme ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Acaso Cat le contagio su felicidad? -¿qué? –le digo molesta mientras vamos bajando las escaleras, esta se adelanta a mí y va un poco más rápido.

**-yo sé porque querías golpearlo.** –dice cantando muy desafinadamente. **–y no es solo porque intentara golpear a una chica.**

**-¿entonces porque?** –le pregunto molesta.

**-por la chica que iba a golpear.** –contesta girándose un poco para mirarme mientras baja las escaleras.

**-es mi amiga es normal que quiera protegerla**. –le respondo rápidamente y no es mentira la verdad es que no es tan malo como pensaba pasar tiempo con vega y ser su amiga.

**-clarooooo tu amiga** **a la que quieres besar.** –dice, la cojo de la camisa fuertemente haciéndola parar.

**-¿de donde as sacado eso?** –le digo tirando de su camisa.

**-oh vamos e visto como la miras y es como yo miro a cat. **–voy a ignorarla pero esto no va funcionar, por mucho que me cueste decirlo tiene razón…

**-¡si le dices a alguien que me gusta tu hermana no van a encontrar tu cuerpo!** –la amenazo, antes de soltarla y caminar los últimos pasos hacia la primera escalera, donde choco con la última persona que quiero que escuchara nuestra conversación…Tori vega

Tan tan tan

Oscar M: jaja lees mí mente iba a hacer que trina le ayudara a vengarse nadie intenta golpear a su hermana si sale como si nada hubiera pasado ;)

Extremebrony: si me gustaría poder hacer que jade lo matara pero… ya sabes eso sería un problema para jade si descubren que lo mato pero una Buena paliza sirve ¿no?

Gabuoo: me gusto tu idea para el capítulo, pero si lo hacía en la calle podían verlas así que debía ser en el apartamento del ex de Tori.

vaniap0211: jaja claro los accidentes ocurren ;) ¿presentar jade sus tijeras de una forma no letal? ¿eso puede hacerlo jade? ;)

mica: si por ahora están solteras pero no por mucho tiempo ;)

bluodance: desfigurarle la cara seria poco jade prefiere romperle un brazo ;)

Nara375: pues si la pobre de trina se contuvo ella seguro no lo quería colgar yo creo que mas bien quería deshacerse de el para siempre, pero... se tuvo que contener


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18**_

Hola a todos ¿Qué tal el domingo? Espero que lo estéis disfrutando porque como ya sabéis mañana es lunes… maldito lunes ;(

_**Jade's prov.**_

Oh mierda. Me quedo quieta al verla, la fulmino con la mirada como siempre hago antes de hablar fríamente como si no hubiera dicho hace menos de dos minutos que me gusta.

**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?** –le pregunto. Esta se queda mirándome, luego mira a su hermana que está detrás de mí, abre la boca pero no sale nada y antes de que pueda decirle que se detenga sale corriendo. **-¡mierda!** –grito dando un puñetazo a la pared. **–mierda, mierda, mierda**. –continuo diciendo mientras doy puñetazos y patadas a la pared como si fuera la culpable de lo que acaba de pasar, continuo golpeando la pared hasta que siento la mano de trina en mi hombro casi la golpeo a ella pero en su lugar la fulmino con la mirada para que me deje en paz pero no lo hace.

**-lo siento, yo no sabía que iba a estar aquí.** –se disculpa y creo que es la primera vez que escucho a trina vega disculparse conmigo, jamás en su vida trina se ha disculpado alguna vez de lo que me ha hecho.

**-si yo tampoco.** –le digo fríamente antes de caminar fuera del edificio, la escucho despedirse antes de empezar a caminar hasta mi coche para llegar a casa. ¿Por qué vega había venido al apartamento de Tod? ¡Ayer rompieron y el casi la golpeo! Golpeo el volante fuertemente antes de abrocharme el cinturón y encender el coche. ¿Acaso él le mando un mensaje para pedirle disculpas y ella vino para hablar con él? Ughh ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo apuñalado en más sitios con mis tijeras pero claro si lo hacía se notaría que no había sido "un simple accidente" con unas tijeras demasiado afiladas.

_**Tori's Prov (45 minutos antes)**_

Abro los ojos al sentir que la luz me molesta, froto mis ojos un poco antes de levantarme del sofá parece que me quede dormida… como esperaba jade no estaba aquí seguramente se fue después de que me quedara dormida. Lo que si me extraña es que estoy tapada con una manta, debió de ser trina.

Me estiro un poco antes de decidir subir para ver si trina aún sigue dormida al ver que no es hora de seguir durmiendo. Lo cual no puedo hacer ya que trina no está en casa, raro… trina nunca se levanta temprano los sábados aunque… tal vez Cat la llamo, si debe de ser eso. Camino fuera de la habitación de trina para ir a buscar mi teléfono lo había dejado metido en mi bolso el cual después de que jade dijo que nos quedáramos en casa. Meto la mano en el bolso buscando mi móvil el cual encuentro rápido.

**De: Tori**

**A: Cat**

_¿Está contigo trina?_

Lo envió y espero la respuesta.

**De: Cat**

**A: Tori**

_No ¿olvide que tenía planes con trina?_

**De: Tori**

**A: Cat**

_No, solo quería saber si estaba contigo._

_**De: Cat**_

_**A: Tori**_

_Kay kay :)_

Paso mi mano por mi pelo mientras pienso donde puede estar trina, no está aquí y tampoco con Cat… tal vez salió con alguna amiga. Voy a salir de mi habitación para ir a la cocina pero me detengo al notar la chaqueta que Tod me presto y no le había devuelto. Debería de devolvérsela ahora que rompí con el… no quiero que intente venir por aquí cuando este sola para recuperarla, tal vez si tengo suerte solo estará su compañero de piso.

_**Xxx**_

No más de diez minutos tardo en cambiarme de ropa y tomar algo para desayunar, agarro la chaqueta de Tod, mis llaves y pearphone antes de salir de casa, cierro con llave para que nadie entre, como aun no tengo el carnet y trina no está aquí decido ir caminando ya que sería mucho más rápido que ir en el autobús y más barato que un taxi.

_**Xxx**_

Había tardado en llegar unos 20 minutos o algo así pero era normal ya que venía caminando si tuviera coche o trina hubiera estado en casa solo serían 5 minutos e incluso podría pedirle que se la entregara por mí para no tener que verlo, pero no estaba así que tendría que hacerlo yo, había estado aquí pensando en que hacer casi 10 minutos no sabía qué hacer si debía llamar para que pudiera subir a entregársela y por supuesto tener que enfrentarlo o volver a casa y arriesgarme que el pasara por casa cuando estuviera solo para recuperar su chaqueta.

En ese momento decido que debo de ser valiente y llamo, pero nadie contesta así que llamo a otro apartamento, tal vez se la puedo dejar a uno de sus vecinos…

No mucho tarda alguien en abrir la puerta, ni si quiera pregunto quién era, bueno sería así mas fácil. Empiezo a subir las escaleras cuando escucho a trina…

**-clarooooo tu amiga a la que quieres besar.**

**-¿de dónde has sacado eso?** –pregunta jade ¿a qué chica quiere besar jade? ¿Y es verdad lo que dice trina o solo la quiere molestar? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué están ellas dos en el edificio de Tod?

**-oh vamos he visto como la miras y es como yo miro a cat.** –responde mi hermana, sigo caminando para subir al apartamento de Tod

**-¡si le dices a alguien que me gusta tu hermana no van a encontrar tu cuerpo!** –grita jade a la vez que siento chocar con alguien, miro y allí delante de mi esta jade… las dos nos quedamos quietas y lo mismo le pasa a trina cuando nos ve. **-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –**pregunta fríamente como si no hubiera dicho lo que dijo hace menos de un minuto, la miro y después miro a trina, abro la boca pero las palabras no salen y antes de darme cuenta estoy corriendo lejos de allí lo más rápido que puedo

**Xxx**

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo sin parar, había parecido horas hasta que me había alejado del lugar mientras una y otra vez se repetía en mi mente la penúltima frase de jade. Mire a mi alrededor y mire que estaba en un parque, no había mucha gente solo un par de niños así que me senté en un banco para pensar.

Le gusto y no solo como una amiga, quiere besarme pero se suponía que ella me odiaba, bueno me odiaba si lo hiciera ahora no quería besarme pero ¿Cuándo ha dejado de odiarme? Si sé que nos llevábamos mejor pero no pensaba que tanto como para que jade quisiera besarme además ella ha estado siempre con Beck no puede quererme, solo se han separado hace una semana o algo así, nadie se enamora de otra persona en tan poco tiempo además yo acabo de romper con mi novio no quiero salir con nadie por ahora.

**-¿jade te lo dijo?!** –pregunta la voz de Cat, grito al no esperar que nadie estuviera allí y menos aún que contestara algo que estaba pensado ¿o tal vez todo el rato estaba diciendo lo que pensaba? –**si has estado todo el rato diciendo lo que pensabas.** –responde, ¿otra vez lo dije en voz alta? Cat se sienta a mi lado.

**-no.**

**-¿entonces?**

**-se lo conto a trina.** –respondo,

**-¿Por qué estaban las dos juntas? **–pregunta cat.

**-no lo sé.**

**-¿y que paso después?**

**-¿después de que?**

**-de que jadey dijera que le gustabas y que te quería dar un beso.** –dice está riendo al decir lo del beso.

**-yo…**

**-¿tu?** –pregunta cat.

**-yo… Salí corriendo.**

**-¡Tori!** –me dice Cat desilusionada como si hubiera matado a alguien.

**-¿qué?**

**-¿Por qué hiciste eso?** –pregunta

**-yo n…**

**-no, no, no, a mí no tienes que decírmelo, es a jadey.** –me interrumpe cat. **-¿Cómo crees que debe de sentirse al ver que después de que la escucharas decir por accidente que le gusta salieras corriendo?** –pregunta y te puedo decir que es la primera vez que veo a Cat tan seria lo cual es muy raro además tiene razón es a jade a quien tengo que decirle el porqué. **–adiós Tori! ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano!** –dice esta, me giro hacia la derecha para mirarla pero no está, me giro del todo y la veo alejarse, vale eso fue raro pero no me extraña que Cat salga casi corriendo en busca de su hermano el siempre esta haciendo cosas muy extrañas que lo meten en problemas con la policía.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Cat se alejó para ir a buscar a su hermano cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar así que lo saco para contestar.

**-si estoy con mi hermano, de acuerdo ¿Dónde estás?** –pregunto. –**oh eso no está muy lejos, estaré allí en dos minutos. Hasta pronto trina, te quiero.** –dijo Cat antes de volver a guardar su teléfono mientras caminaba rápidamente en busca de su novia.

No mucho después las dos chicas estaban juntas.

**-¿Cómo esta jadey?** –pregunto cat.

**-¿jade?** –pregunto trina.

**-Tori me dijo lo que paso cuando la encontré en el parque.** –explico Cat

**-bueno parecía intentar mucho no mostrar que si le importa que mi hermana saliera corriendo**. –contesto trina.

**-no me gusto que Tori hiciera eso, ellas serian una linda pareja. **–dijo Cat recordando la foto que trina le había enviado ayer por la noche de las dos chicas dormidas abrazadas. –**además jadey se ve más feliz con Tori como su amiga que con Beck como novio, Beck es bueno pero a jadey le gusta más Tori.** –decía cat.

**-si tienes razón. **–contesto trina.

**-¿crees que podemos ayudar a jadey y Tori?**

**-no lo sé, Tori parecía muy asustada cuando escucho que jade le gusta. **–respondió trina. **–hey ¿Dónde está tu hermano?**

**-está esperando en su coche, le mande un mensaje avisándolo para que esperara para llevarnos a tu casa. **

**-qué suerte que estabais aquí, la maldita de jade se fue dejándome aquí y no tengo mi auto y está muy lejos para ir con estos tacones caminando hasta casa.** –dijo trina apuntando a sus altos tacones.

_**xxx**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de una largo camino andando Tori por fin llego a casa de jade, desde un par de casas antes de los west se podía escuchar los gritos de terror que emitía la televisión, Tori confirmo con eso que jade estaba en su casa, tomo una profunda respiración para calmarse antes de caminar a la puerta de la chica.

Mientras dentro de la casa jade estaba escuchando a todo volumen una película de miedo mientras que con sus tijeras cortaba el libro más grande que encontró en su casa el cual era la guía telefónica, por alguna razón jade escucho el timbre, esta silencio la película para ir a gritarle al vecino que se quejara por su ruido.

**-si te molesta la televisión me da igual aun es de d…** -pero esta se quedó a mitad de la frase al ver a la medio latina. **-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?** –pregunto esta fríamente.

**-¿puedo pasar?**

**-no, di lo que tengas que decir antes de que cierre la puerta contra tu nariz**. –dijo está cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

**-lo siento mucho.**

**-si eso es todo adiós.** –respondió jade mientras cerraba la puerta pero Tori consiguió poner su pie para que jade no cerrara.

**-espera.** –suplico esta, jade gruño y dejo la puerta mientras dejaba a la otra chica pasar a su casa. –**yo sé que no fue apropiado lo que hice.**

**-no me digas.** –contesto jade con sarcasmo.

**-pero compréndelo, no esperaba escucharte decir eso** –decía Tori mientras movía las manos nerviosamente **-¡tú me odias!** –le grito.

**-¡yo nunca te e odiado!** –le grito jade.

**-vale pero aun así…**

**-¿aun así que?** –pregunto jade acercándose a Tori.

**-yo…**

**-vamos vega no tengo todo el día, di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate de mí cas…** -empezó a decir esta pero Tori la interrumpió besándola.

Tori tiene que explicar muchas cosas ¿verdad? y parece que trina y Cat ayudaron un poco ¿no? Bueno espero que disfrutarais del capítulo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo y hasta la próxima chicos ¿soy la única que empieza mañana la escuela? ¡Nooooo, vuelve verano! ¡No me gusta levantarme temprano! ¡Prefiero que me torture jade a levantarme temprano!

Bluodance: espero no haberte matado cuando leíste la parte de la reacción de Tori

Oscar M: bueno ya no son futuras o prontas cuñadas ;)

Nara375: bueno esta vez no te voy a decir que leíste mi mente porque si lo piensas un poco solo tiene dos opciones, me alegra ver que alguien presto atención a la parte de que Tori fue a donde vivía Tod, ¿y yo cruel? Uhm…. Si un poquito ;) bueno lo de jade aceptarlo era porque ella había roto con Beck porque sentía algo por Tori así que ¿Quién mejor para ayudarla que la hermana de la chica que le gusta?

Mica: si le puede hacer más daño a Tod, pero entonces se notaría que le dieron una paliza y podría meter a jade en problemas así que se tuvo que contener bastante para no matarlo

Ishine4U: bueno ahora que tienes este capítulo ya puedes matarme ;)

Gabuoo: ha sido un poquito de jori pero ya en los próximos va a ver más jori ;)

vaniap0211: ¿Qué cómo se me ocurre dejarlo ahí en el anterior capitulo? Bueno… en la historia esta no he puesto muchos momentos de intriga así que ya hacía falta un momento de intriga ;)

Konata1400: si creo que debería de haber avisado que no era para cardiacos el anterior capitulo…

Extremebrony: te dejo con la intriga porque soy mala ;)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19**_

vicTORIous no me pertenece si fuera así no tendría que levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela.

_**Jade's prov.**_

**-vamos vega no tengo todo el día, di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate de mí cas…** -empiezo a decirle molesta ya que no estoy de humor para verla, primero sale corriendo después de escucharme y ahora está aquí en mi casa haciéndome perder el tiempo, pero claro antes de poderle decir todo eso y algún que otro insulto para no demostrarle que el irse sin decirme nada me dolió esta me besa.

Me quedo parada un poco en shock pero luego también la beso, esto es lo último que esperaba que vega hiciera cuando abrí la puerta. Yo creía que me gritaría diciéndome que como puedo decir que estoy enamorada de ella después de hacerle la vida imposible desde que la conozco o decirme que esta halagada pero que no le gustan las chicas pero no, en cambio ella me está besando o lo estaba hasta hace unos segundos, ya que esta se apartó de mi mirándome tristemente antes de empezar a alejarse ¿y ahora porque demonios se va? ¿Me besa y pretende irse sin darme una maldita explicación?

La sujeto del brazo y le doy la vuelta haciéndola quedar a centímetros de mi cara haciendo que nuestro aliento choque, vega respira más rápido ya que parece que la asusto que sujetara su brazo. ¿Acaso piensa que la voy a golpear o qué?

**-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?** –le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

**-u-un…**

**-vega.** –la advierto para que no empiece a tartamudear, ya sé que es porque se pone nerviosa pero me hace ponerme de mal humor ya que no sé qué demonios está diciendo cuando tartamudea.

**-un beso.** –dice en voz baja mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en la habitación.

**-¿porque?** –le pregunto queriendo saber porque me ha besado, si tal vez solo se quiere burlar de mi como yo he hecho durante todo el tiempo ahora que tiene algo con que burlarse o si es porque le gusto, aunque no estoy del todo segura no sé si vega está actuando nerviosa o en realidad está nerviosa sobre todo no puedo saberlo si mira el suelo y no hacia mí.

**-porque tu también me gustas** –dice aun mirando el suelo lo cual aún me hace confusa ya que no se si está nerviosa o está actuando y si me mira voy a saber que miente.

**-¿sales corriendo esta mañana y ahora me besas?** –le digo sospechosamente

**-cuando te escuche hablar con trina esta mañana me asuste al escucharte decir eso, ¡nadie se esperaría de ti que yo te gustara, tú me odias!**

**-ya te he dicho que no te odio**. –la interrumpo

**-de acuerdo, pero eso no lo sabía nadie y como esperaras no es como si fuera algo normal que me dice todos los días y sobretodo no lo esperaba de ti. Después de salir corriendo por miedo, me encontré a Cat y hable con ella un poco sobre lo que paso**. –dice. –**y después de lo que me dijo Cat estuve pensando en todo lo que paso, ya sabes sobre Tod, tu y yo ser amigas, lo que dijiste esta mañana y aunque hace menos de un día que rompí con Tod me he dado cuenta que me gustas desde hac…** -en ese momento no me importa que más tiene que decir así que cierro el pequeño espacio entre nosotras, ella empieza a besarme también después de unos segundos por supuesto no dura mucho el beso ya que necesitamos respirar sobretodo vega ya que para ella fue algo repentino en beso.

**-¿te e gustado desde hace…?** –le pregunto recordando que fue lo último que dijo.

**-¿recuerdas que siempre he querido ser tu amiga aunque me trataras como la basura?** –pregunta, asiento con la cabeza. –**bueno… pues si insistía tanto no era solo por querer ser tu amiga lo que pasa que antes no sabía porque quería ser tu amiga cuando me tratabas tan mal.** –dice.

**-¿y porque demonios estabas allí después de lo que casi te hizo?** –le pregunto enojada recordando cómo empezó a llorar después de que saliera ese idiota de su casa lo cual no me gusto para nada.

**-tenía que devolverle esto. –**dice vega en voz baja con vergüenza, mostrándome una chaqueta, se la arrebató de la mano.

**-¿y no lo podías a ver dejado en otro lado en vez de ir a su apartamento donde seguro estaría?!** –le digo.

**-era para que no la perdiera y viniera a buscarla**. –contesta, saco mis tijeras que tenía guardadas en la cintura del pantalón y empiezo a recortar rápidamente la chaqueta dejándola en pocos segundos en pequeños trozos, vega me mira con horror.

**-ya no hay nada que devolver**. –digo sonriendo malvadamente mientras tiro los trozos que tenía en la mano donde sea sin importarme dónde. En ese momento vega me sonríe aunque no sé porque pensaba que no le iba a gustar que hiciera eso pero… parece que no le enojo que hiciera eso con la chaqueta de su ex.

**-aw estabas preocupada por mí.** –dice está abalanzándose sobre mi pasando sus manos por detrás de mí cuello, casi me hace caer ya que no me lo esperaba pero por suerte el sofá estaba lo suficiente cerca para poder sujetarme para no perder el equilibrio

**-más quisieras vega** –le respondo.

**-oh vamos admítelo.** –dice esta

**-no puedo admitir algo que es mentira.**

**-jade.** –se queja haciendo un puchero.

–**no, nada de pucheros.** –le digo, ughh ¿Por qué parece tan malditamente tierna cuando hace eso?

**-está bien.** –dice dejando de hacerlo.

**-y nada de poner ojos de cachorrito** –le advierto.

**-de acuerdo.** –dice. –**nada.** –me da un pequeño beso. –**De** –vuelve a darme otro corto beso. –**Pucheros** –dice antes de darme otro. –**O de** –vuelve a besarme. –**ojos** –esta vuelve a darme otro corto beso –**de cachorrito** –termina por fin de decir antes de darme otro beso, esta intenta separarse al poco tiempo como antes pero no la dejo ya que sujeto su cara con mis dos manos.

**-deja.** –le empiezo a decir cuando me tomo un poco de tiempo para respirar y otra vez vuelvo a besarla –**de ser** –continuo diciéndole antes de otro beso. –**tan malditamente tierna** –le digo mientras tomo un poco más de aire antes de besarla, siento que se ríe mientras la beso y yo también lo haría esto de estar hablando entre besos es muy cursi, para vega... bueno está bien ya que ella es cursi pero ¿para mí? No, yo no soy cursi y no voy a empezar a serlo ahora. **–así que ¿quieres quedarte a ver una película conmigo? **–le pregunto.

**-tengo que ir a casa.**

**-tus padres no están allí y por lo que se tu molesta hermana esta con mi muy molesta mejor amiga.** –le digo. **-¿o acaso prefieres estar en una casa sola que con tu novia**? –le pregunto levantando la ceja. –**Claro si quieres ser mi novia** –añado rápidamente.

**-¿tu novia?**

**-¿acaso es que no escuchas bien? –le pregunto.**

**-si**

**-¿si qué?**

**-si quiero ser tu novia –**dice antes de darme un beso** -y si te escuche pero no sabía si lo decías en serio. **

**-no bromeo con esas cosas vega. –**respondo**. –así que ¿vas a quedarte a dormir?**

**-y-yo… e-esto…**

**-vamos vega no vamos a hacer nada malo o algo que no quieras**. –le digo guiñándole el ojo antes de girarme para volver al sofá y estoy muy segura que debe de estar roja después de pensar en lo que me refería con nada que no quieras.

**-¿va a ser de miedo?** –pregunta despacio, lo cual me dice que si se va a quedar.

Me giro y si esta roja, pero esta para que no la vea rápidamente se da la vuelta pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera notarlo. Muevo la cabeza hacia los lados ¿Por qué incluso se sonroja por pensar en eso? Es mayor para que le de vergüenza hablar de eso sobre todo con alguien que ha estado besando hace un par de minutos oh es verdad es vega y cuando se tratan de temas como estos es casi tan infantil como cat.

-**vega si no mueves tu trasero hasta aquí vas a perderte la película**. –la advierto mientras recojo el mando para poner la película, esta se acerca hasta el sofá despacio intentando que no vea que aun esta sonrojada. –**ow la perfecta Tori vega tiene una mente sucia. **–me burlo de ella subiendo mis cejas y esta me golpea en el brazo. –**ay vega eso dolió **–le digo haciendo como si me hubiera hecho daño. Esta se gira para ver si es verdad y yo hago como si estuviera diciendo la verdad.

**-jade lo siento** –dice esta con cara triste

**-por dios vega que ingenua eres, es broma.** –le respondo riéndome de ella y otra vez vuelve a golpearme en el mismo brazo, no es que vega tenga mucha fuerza pero te puedo asegurar que duele un poco cuando te golpean dos veces en el mismo sitio.

**-no tiene gracia.** –responde cruzándose de brazos.

**-a mí tampoco me pareció gracioso cuando saliste corriendo esta mañana.** –le respondo.

**-¡estaba confusa!** –responde rápidamente.

**-¿y no podías decírmelo en vez de salir corriendo?** –le digo sarcásticamente.

**-no tuve tiempo para pensar que hacer, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente** –explica.

**-si es verdad ya olvidaba que eres lenta pensando.**

–**ya te he dicho que eras la última persona que me esperaba que dijera que le gusto como algo más que una amiga.**

**-¿y por eso tienes que tardar medio día en pensarlo?** –le pregunto.

**-no sabía que debía de hacer después de lo de esta mañana.**

**-a claro y tenías que pensarlo y como no tu tardas medio día en pensarlo.** –le digo burlándome de ella.

**-estoy hablando en serio**

**-y yo también vega.**

**-jade** –grita frustrada empezando a enfadarse o tal vez es porque no sabe si hablo en serio o estoy bromeando, aunque es un poco de las dos, sobre todo lo hago como una pequeña venganza por lo de hoy aunque aún no ha terminado.

**-guardarlo para más tarde vega, te quiero escuchar gritar mi nombre bien fuerte.** –le digo seductoramente y otra vez vega parece un tomate de lo roja que esta. Es demasiado fácil burlarme de ella, ahora aún más sabiendo que también le gusto como ella a mí y lo puedo utilizar en su contra. Oh esta noche va a ser muy divertida.

Chicos siento por actualizar un día tarde pero es que ayer no tuve tiempo para terminar de escribir el capítulo así que tuve que terminarlo hoy además cuando fui a publicarlo la página no funcionaba y no sé si voy a poder seguir actualizando la historia dos veces a la semana pero no os preocupéis al menos una vez a la semana seguiré subiendo capitulo y una última cosa ¿sobre qué os gustaría que escribiera un one-shot jori?

PinketDiana: iba a actualizar hace un par de horas pero no funcionaba así que no he podido subirlo hasta ahora y me alegra que haya muchas cosas que te hacen reír :)

Oscar M: espera unos cuantos capítulos y se va a poner muchísimo mejor ;)

vaniap0211: ¿peor? Pero si el anterior tenía menos intriga o tal vez más… no lo sé. Si yo también quería no empezar la escuela ahora no tengo tanto tiempo teniendo que hacer tareas de mis clases pero voy a intentar seguir actualizando dos veces a la semana aunque no prometo nada ya que podría no cumplir esa promesa en algunos momentos.

Bluodance: bueno voy a intentar escribir un capitulo con lemon pero seguro soy malísima escribiéndolo

Konata1400: es que soy malvada por eso lo dejo en lo más interesante ;)

Extremebrony: ¿cruel? ¿yoooo? Sí, soy cruel y muy malvada ;)

Nara375: bueno espero que la parte de Tori huir y luego besar a jade quedara bien explicada en este capítulo y sobre lo de devolverle la chaqueta bueno… Tori es demasiado "buena" para dejarla en cualquier sitio sabiendo que tal vez se pierda y su ex vuelva a su casa por ella, sobre el hermano de Cat es mayor que ella por eso puede conducir pero claro como todos sabemos su hermano no está muy bien así que aunque sea mayor que ella pues tiene que vigilarlo para que no se meta en problemas.

VictoriaA11: bueno lo de actualizar rápido lo veo un poco complicado ya que ahora estoy bastante ocupada pero intentare actualizar la historia al menos una vez a la semana.

Mica: pues no si la tira a la basura no escucharía a jade además todos sabemos que Tori es demasiado buena para hacer eso. Pervertida espera pronto va a haber lemon (pronto si me deja la escuela un poco en paz)


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Hola de nuevo a todos, esta vez sí pude actualizar a tiempo ¡yay! Aviso: no apto el capítulo para cardiacos y otra cosa más si no te gusta leer sobre escenas sexuales entre dos chicas es mejor que tengas cuidado con este capítulo, creo que no es muy explícito ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo escenas así que no creo que nadie tenga problemas en leerlo ¿no? si a alguien no le gustan escenas así puede decírmelo para avisar cuando lleguen esas partes, espero que os guste el capítulo.**_

_**Jade's prov.**_

No podía dejar de reírme solo de pensar en vega, había estado todo el tiempo burlándome de ella, primero mientras comíamos la pizza y veíamos una película yo movía mi mano por su muslo arriba y abajo, vega cuando lo hice la primera vez casi salta de su sitio, todo el tiempo que movía mi mano por su muslo esta estaba tensa y no dejaba de mirar mi mano, estaba mucho más atenta a mi mano que a la película, un par de veces también intento moverse para dejar sitio entre las dos pero claro yo cada vez que lo intentaba me volvía a acercar a ella y subía mas mi mano lo cual la hizo quedarse quieta, seguramente para que no siguiera subiéndola.

Después de terminar de comer la pizza por fin pude poner la película de miedo que quería ver, por supuesto vega pensaba que iba a ser una película que no fuera de terror cuando no le dije nada sobre si seria de miedo o no, era muy divertido verla dar pequeños saltos en el sofá cada vez que el asesino aparecería de repente y cada vez que una escena muy sangrienta aparecía se tapaba la cara con las manos aunque no sé porque ya que miraba entre sus dedos y se ponía a gritar como si fuera a ella quien iba a matar el asesino.

Por supuesto aún no he acabado de burlarme de ella ¿qué? Que sea mi novia ahora no significa que voy a dejar de burlarme de ella además se lo merece por salir corriendo en vez de hablar conmigo dejándome allí sola con su loca hermana, aún tengo algo planeado para burlarme de ella mañana, va a ser divertido verla ponerse roja y tartamudear.

_**Nadie prov.**_

Jade estaba aún pensando en lo que iba a hacer cuando Tori entro a la habitación de jade interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la otra chica, la medio latina había estado en el baño cambiándose de ropa, jade la había dejado algo de ropa que podía usar para dormir.

**-te ves muy bien con mi ropa vega**. –Dijo jade acercándose a Tori **-¿pero sabes cómo te verías mejor? **–pregunto está, Tori negó con la cabeza. –**con la ropa en el suelo y tú en mi cama desnuda gritando mi nombre. **–contesto jade lo cual hizo a Tori quedarse con la boca abierta no esperando esa respuesta de jade, por supuesto la chica gótica se benefició de eso ya que no tuvo que "pedir permiso" a la otra chica para meter su lengua en la boca de Tori quien dejo de estar paralizada al sentir la lengua de la pelinegra dentro de su boca.

Las dos chicas se estuvieron besándose apasionadamente por un par de minutos hasta que el aire era necesario. Lo cual jade aprovecho para quitar la camisa que Tori llevaba antes de volver a besar a la chica. Jade mientras besaba a Tori las llevaba hasta donde estaba su cama, Tori no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama de su novia. Las dos chicas se subieron en la cama de la gótica, jade a horcajadas sobre la cintura de la medio latina para no tener que romper su beso.

**-no deb…** -empezó a decir Tori cuando las dos se separaron para respirar pero esta no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por la boca de jade mordiendo y chupando su cuello. Tori sentía a jade reírse en su cuello al ver su reacción cuando empezó a morder, besar y chupar su cuello.

**-¿no deberíamos que vega? ¿Parar?** –pregunto jade burlonamente, dejando el cuello de la otra chica.

**-jade** –llamo Tori sabiendo que la otra chica sabía que quiso decir, pero jade hizo todo lo contrario ya que siguió mordiendo el cuello de la latina.

**-tu y yo sabemos que no quieres que pare.** –dijo jade en el odio de Tori quien iba a decir algo pero como jade sabía que iba a protestar prefirió besarla para callarla, al estar jade sobre Tori esta presiono su rodilla entre las piernas de Tori haciendo a la chica dejar escapar un gemido haciendo sonreír a jade al ver que estaba empezando a rendirse sobre hacerla parar. **-¿tengo razón?** –pregunto jade aun presionado aún más su rodilla en el centro de la otra chica sabiendo que la respuesta era si, Tori no dijo nada si no que paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de jade y tiro de ella más cerca antes de besarla apasionadamente.

**-sí**. –respondió Tori al separarse de jade mientras que bajo sus manos hasta la parte baja de la camisa de jade para quitársela, pero en ese momento jade se bajó de estar encima de Tori y fue a apagar la luz lo cual hizo que la latina no pudiera quitarle la camisa, Tori esperaba a que jade regresara para continuar pensando que a la chica gótica le gustaba más en la oscuridad, jade se subió sobre Tori y la volvió a besar apasionadamente haciendo a su lenguas luchar, el beso no duro mucho.

**-buenas noches vega.** –dijo jade bajándose del regazo de Tori antes de darse la vuelta en la cama para dormir, haciendo que la menor de las hermanas vega se quedara mirando en su dirección con la boca abierta.

**-t-tu… p-per…** -empezó a tartamudear Tori al no entender del todo que pasaba.

**-me dijiste que parara, así que voy a dormir.** –contesto jade sarcásticamente.

**-¡lo tenías todo planeado!** –la acuso Tori dándose cuenta que jade lo hizo para burlarse de ella como las otras cosas que hizo anteriormente.

_**Xxx**_

Tori se despertó después de un tiempo intentando continuar durmiendo pero la luz del sol le estaba haciendo que fuera difícil, se dio la vuelta para abrazar a jade pero esta no encontró nada.

**-¿jade?** –llamo esta al escuchar que alguien se estaba duchando en el baño de jade, el cual debía de ser la chica gótica pero aun así esta pregunto.

**-¡en el baño!** –contesto jade. **-¡si quieres puedes venir a ducharte!** –grito jade, haciendo a Tori abrir mucho los ojos al pensar en ducharse con jade, la medio latina no lo pensó mucho se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el baño esta no lo admitiría pero estaba caminando más rápido de lo normal para no encontrar que jade había terminado de ducharse.

**-¿estas segura?** –pregunto Tori con la mano sobre sus ojos cuando abrió la puerta del baño por si acaso jade se había arrepentido sobre lo que le dijo.

**-vega puedes quitarte la mano de los ojos.** –dijo jade, Tori al escuchar el consentimiento de la otra chica se quitó la mano de los ojos, cuando vio a la gótica peinándose la sonrisa de la latina desapareo y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que jade la había engañando otra vez como la noche anterior. **-¿ocurre algo vega?** –pregunto jade sonriendo socarronamente sabiendo que Tori estaba esperando otra cosa.

**-n-no.** –contesto Tori.

**-de acuerdo, allí tienes una toalla limpia.** –explico jade señalándola, antes de salir del baño. Jade salió del baño y camino hacia su armario para coger sus botas, pero esta fue interrumpida por un grito de la otra chica. **–¡ups casi lo olvidada no queda agua caliente!** –grito jade intentando hacer que sonara inocente.

**-¡jade!** –grito Tori enfadada desde el baño.

**-¡ya te he dicho que lo guardes para luego!** –dijo jade antes de salir de la habitación.

_**Xxx**_

Una media hora más tarde, jade subió con una taza de café en sus manos para ver si Tori había terminado de ducharse al ver que aún no bajaba, cuando esta entro a la habitación se encontró a la medio latina vestida y poniéndose sus zapatos.

**-no se para que pierdes el tiempo poniéndotelos.** –comento jade refiriéndose a los zapatos.

**-no voy a salir a la calle sin zapatos.** –explico Tori.

**-¿acaso tienes algún sitio mejor a dónde ir?** –pregunto jade dejando la taza de café sobre su escritorio. –porque creo que en ningún sitio lo vas a pasar mejor que con tu novia. –dijo esta.

**-si mi loca novia que no deja de burlarse de mí.** –corrigió Tori levantándose de la cama de jade ya con sus zapatos puestos.

**-oh vamos vega sabes que solo me estoy divirtiendo un poco.** –respondió jade empujando a toro para que volviera a sentarse antes de sentarse sobre las piernas de la chica para besarla más fácilmente. –**además sé que te encanta que me burle de ti de esa manera**. –dijo jade antes de volver a besar a Tori haciendo que las dos quedaran tumbadas en la cama mientras las dos chicas caían sobre la cama se quitaron sus zapatos, jade agarro la parte baja de la camisa de Tori antes de sentarse sobre la cintura de Tori para tener más espacio para quitarle la camisa a la chica mostrando ahora el sujetador de la chica. **-¿en serio vega?** –pregunto jade molesta.

**-¿qué?** –dijo Tori sin saber que se refería jade hasta que vio que estaba mirando su sujetador. –**me gustan con el broche en la parte delantera. **–dijo esta.

**-a mí no.** –respondió jade rápidamente, antes de desabrocharlo. –**o bueno… tal vez puede que me guste en ti.** –dijo está guiñando un ojo a la otra chica haciendo que esta se ruborizara, jade volvió a besar a la medio latina, quien empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la gótica. –**wow vega, no sabía que estabas tan ansiosa.**

-**no quiero ser la única medio desnuda aquí ¿Cómo sé que no es una broma?** –dijo esta.

**-¿Qué tal si me quitas mi sujetador también y así sabes que no es una broma?** –ofreció jade.

Tori poco después termino de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de jade quien ayudo a Tori en quitarse la camisa, la medio latina coloco sus manos en la espalda de la gótica para encontrar el broche del sujetador de la otra chica, cuando lo encontró intento desabrocharlo pero no podía, después de un par de intentos lo consiguió.

**-ya pensaba que iba a tener que hacerlo yo.** –comento jade.

**-no es tan fácil quitárselo a otra persona.** –protesto Tori.

**-no es tan fácil** –dijo jade imitando la voz de Tori y para que Tori no se quejara la beso antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Esta paso su lengua por el labio inferior de la otra chica para poder meter su lengua en la boca de Tori, mientras las dos chicas se besaban jade aprovecho para desabrochar los pantalones de Tori cuando se separaron para respirar jade se levantó para quitarle los pantalones del todo a Tori y también quitarse los suyos entonces volvió a subirse a la cama con Tori.

**-¿vas a querer que pare esta vez también?** –pregunto jade en el odio de Tori antes de besarle el cuello mientras movía sus manos a los pechos de la chica quien negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo. –**no, esta vez no te voy a burlarme.** –respondió jade sabiendo que debía de ser eso lo que iba a decir la chica, antes de mover una de sus manos hacia las piernas de Tori moviéndola demasiado cerca del centro de la otra chica. –**wow vega ¿tan mojada y aún no hemos empezado?** –pregunto jade, Tori solo movió la cabeza hacia un lado avergonzada. –**vamos vega no tienes que avergonzarte por eso. **–dijo jade haciendo a Tori mover la cara para mirarla.

Las dos chicas se volvieron a besar otra vez, jade bajo la ropa interior de la latina y movió su mano al centro de la latina, quien gimió al sentir la mano de la gótica moverse en su centro muy cerca de donde ella necesitaba. Jade sabía que ya se había burlado suficiente de la chica así que no espero mucho antes de mover sus dedos dentro de la chica.

**-jade.** –gemía Tori moviéndose al ritmo de los dedos de jade quien cada cierto tiempo iba aumentando el ritmo hasta que Tori grito su nombre al sentir su orgasmo. Las dos chicas pasaron el resto de la mañana conociendo el cuerpo de la otra hasta que estaban demasiado cansadas para seguir y se quedaron en la cama tranquilamente. –_**creo que deberíamos de contarle a los demás**_

Okay creo que esta va a ser la primera y última vez que escriba algo rated M, no sé si es malo o raro, creo que es una mezcla de ambas cosas ¿Qué opináis? ¿Y qué debería de mejorar? ¿Cuál será la respuesta de jade sobre decirles a sus amigos sobre que están saliendo?

DK-sudi: hola cuanto tiempo sin ver un review tuyo, bueno no te preocupes por no dejar comentarios no es tu culpa que tu cel no te deje.

mica: no te preocupes por ser muy pervertida yo creo que con este capítulo he demostrado que también lo soy

Oscar M: si son todas perfectas

vaniap0211: ¿jade un poquito cursi en el anterior capitulo? Bueno tal vez por eso se tiene que vengar un poquito de Tori ;)

Nara375: ¿se divertido jade mucho esta noche con tori no?

Bluodance: lo de ser marisma escribiendo lemon era una broma, no creo ser malísima ¿o si fue malísimo el lemon?

Extremebrony: wow gran fan jori, no quiero imaginar cómo actuarias si en la serie fueran pareja tal vez serias como el de icarly que decía seddy (o decia creddy?)! Pero tú con jori

Konata1400: jajaja si tienes razón tengo el don de dejar a la gente intrigada dejando los capítulos en la mejor parte ;)


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**VICTORIOUS no me pertenece si fuera así cada sábado se estrenaría un nuevo capítulo de victorious con mucho jori **_

**Nadie prov.**

–**creo que deberíamos de contarle a los demás. –**dijo Tori mirando hacia jade para ver como reaccionaba.

**-de acuerdo, puedes cambiar tu estado de theslap. –**contesto jade.

**-¡jade estoy hablando en serio! –**le respondió Tori frunciendo el ceño.

**-yo también, es la forma más fácil. **

**-pero yo no quiero decírselo así a todos ¿Qué pasa con Beck? –**pregunto Tori.

**-¿Qué pasa con Beck vega? **–pregunto jade frunciendo el ceño enojándose por el repentino interés de Tori sobre Beck.

**-Él va a malinterpretarlo y pensar que estuvimos todo este tiempo fingiendo odiarnos para estar saliendo a escondidas. –**explico Tori, haciendo a jade dejar de fruncir el ceño ya que no era que Tori tuviera interés en Beck sino que no quería que entendiera mal las cosa y perder a uno de sus amigos.

**-¿y que sugieres para contarles a todos?** –pregunto jade cruzando sus brazos.

**-podríamos hacer una reunión en mi casa y decirles a todos nuestros amigos.** –sugirió Tori mientras se acomodaba para tener su cabeza sobre el hombro de jade. –**y publicarlo en theslap para que todos en Hollywood arts sepan que estamos saliendo.** –añadió esta rápidamente sabiendo lo celosa que podía ser jade.

_**Xxx**_

Por la tarde Tori le envió un mensaje a todos amigos para que fueran a su casa para una reunión como muchas veces hacían para ver una película, esta recibió a los pocos minutos las respuestas de sus amigos los cuales todos aceptaron, también envió uno a trina para que se quedara con ellos la cual le dijo que estaba con Cat así que ya sabía que se iban a reunir para una noche viendo películas, jugar a las cartas y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera hasta la hora que tuvieran que irse.

Después de eso las dos chicas estuvieron hablando sobre cómo le iban a decir a sus amigos, jade por supuesto decía que deberían de decirle que estaban saliendo, que si eran lo suficiente valientes que dijeran algo y nada mas pero claro Tori quería explicarle las cosas claramente para que ninguno de ellos (sobretodo Beck) pensaran que ella había estado saliendo con jade cuando aún la gótica tenia novio la cual decía que no le importaba lo que sus "amigos" pensaran de su relación. Al final decidieron que pensarían lo que debían que decir a sus amigos cuando llegara el momento de contárselo.

_**Xxx**_

Un par de horas más tarde Tori y jade estaban en casa de la medio latina, jade estaba con su portátil escribiendo algo lo cual Tori no sabía que era ya que la gótica cada vez que pasaba detrás de ella o intentaba echar un vistazo a lo que hacía cerraba el portátil esto hacia a Tori querer aún más ver que estaba haciendo la otra chica pero claro por ahora lo dejo pasar porque estaba terminando de preparar las cosas, había pedido dos pizzas para todos ellos, también preparado algunas palomitas y por supuesto llevo a la mesa del café los refrescos que sabía que a cada uno de sus amigos les gustaba.

La menor de las hermana vega fue a sentarse junto a jade para esperar a sus amigos, antes de que esta se sentara jade cerro el portátil haciendo a Tori recordar que quería ver que estaba haciendo la chica pelinegra que no quería que ella viera. Esta hizo como si no le importara que jade no quisiera enseñarle que estaba haciendo pero en verdad sí que le importaba así que esta planeo la forma de ver que había en el portátil de la otra chica, se acercó más a jade quien aún sostenía su portátil sobre sus piernas la latina intento coger el portátil pero jade no lo soltaba así que esta beso a la gótica profundamente, mientras se besaban Tori consiguió agarrar el portátil e hizo a jade separarse y fruncir el ceño Tori ignoro eso y coloco el portátil en el espacio del sofá junto a ella antes de sentarse en el regazo de jade para continuar besándola.

Jade tenía sus manos en las caderas de Tori para sujetarla mientras Tori tenía sus propias manos en el cuello de jade para sujetarse, cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron para poder respirar, la gótica cogió el portátil que minutos antes Tori había colocado en el sofá y lo puso sobre la mesa para que no las molestara mientras jade hacia eso Tori empezó a ayudar a jade para deshacerse de su chaqueta de cuero, después de eso se tumbaron en el sofá las dos, Tori estaba sobre jade besándola por el cuello, aunque a jade no le gustaba mucho estar debajo de la gente no le importaba mucho en este momento que Tori estuviera sobre ella aún más cuando la chica morena estaba besando su cuello y con una de sus manos en su ropa interior haciéndola sentir tanto placer, esto último jade no sabía cómo demonios había hecho la otra chica para tener su mano hay, sobre todo porque ella en ningún momento había notado que la mano de la latina estuviera desabrochando sus pantalones pero esta pensó que debía de haberse distraído mucho mientras se besaban y por eso no se dio cuenta.

**-ve…** -antes de poder jade terminar de decir su frase para decirle a Tori que fuera más rápido la latina había sacado su mano de su ropa interior y estaba caminando hacia la cocina para lavarse las manos dejando a la otra chica mirándola.

**-¿qué? **–pregunto Tori al ver que jade no dejaba de mirarla con una mirada de muerte. –**nuestros amigos van a estar aquí en un par de minutos y creo que no quieres que nos vean haciendo eso ¿no? **–pregunto Tori inocentemente, lo cual jade sabía que Tori no lo era, la gótica sabía que había planeado eso para vengarse por ella burlarse de ella el día anterior y esta mañana. Jade después de terminar de arreglarse volvió a mirar hacia Tori para fulminarla con la mirada pero no lo hizo mucho tiempo ya que el timbre sonó lo que indicaba que sus amigos debían de estar llegando, jade se volvió a sentar en el sofá cruzando sus brazos cuando Tori paso junto a la gótica le dio un corto beso y fue a abrir la puerta.

Jade miro hacia la puerta y vio que eran Robbie y Beck los primeros que habían venido.

**-¿no te ha matado la bruja del oeste?** –pregunto rex a Tori.

**-¡guarda ese estúpido muñeco ahora mismo shapiro a menos que quieras que lo haga astillas con mis tijeras!** –le grito jade a Robbie, quien guardo rápidamente en la mochila que llevaba a rex.

**-¡sácame de aquí, está muy oscuro!** –grito rex desde la mochila, Robbie y Beck caminaron hasta el otro sofá y sentaron allí, Tori se sentó junto a jade, antes de que alguno de los chicos pudiera hacer un comentario la puerta se abrió por trina y Cat venia junto a ella.

**-¿aún no te cansas de salir con esta loca?** –pregunto jade a Cat señalando a trina.

**-¡jadey! ¡Jade!** –regañaron a la vez Cat y Tori.

**-es la verdad está loca** –explico jade.

**-eso no decías ayer cuando tor….** –empezó a decir trina pero fue interrumpida por el timbre.

**-¡yo contesto!** –Grito Cat con entusiasmo **-¡nunca sabes quién puede ser es muy divertido averiguarlo! –dijo esta mientras abría la puerta. – ¡es Andre! **–grito Cat para decírselo a todos aunque lo estaban viendo. **– ¡hola Andre!**

**-hey cat.** –saludo este pasando a la casa. –así que ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_**xxx**_

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa jugando a las cartas, jade estaba sentada entre Tori y Cat, junto a Cat estaba trina y a su lado Beck y por el lado junto a Tori estaba sentado Andre y a su lado estaba Robbie. Todos ellos miraban de vez en cuando sus cartas para ver si debían de seguir o no, en la partida solo quedaban Beck, jade y Tori los cuales aun seguían apostando sus caramelos

**-apuesto 10 azules.** –dijo jade moviendo sus caramelos hacia el centro de la mesa junto a los otros.

**-paso. –**dijo Beck dejando las carta sobre la mesa al ver que jade había apostado mucho sabiendo que iba a perder si apostaba.

**-no tengo 10 azules, pero tengo cartas buenas.** –dijo Tori

**-está bien podemos apostar, si gano vas a hacer todo lo que te diga durante una semana y si ganas… ¿Qué quieres si ganas vega?**

**-¿Qué tal si eres buena con todos durante una semana?** –pregunto Tori

**-ugh no.**

**-oh vamos jade has dicho lo que quiera.** –protesto Tori haciendo un puchero.

**-no, esta vez no va a funcionar.** –contesto jade

**-¿entonces no aceptas?** –pregunto Tori otra vez

**-n…** -antes de jade poder decir por completo que no, Tori coloco su mano en la parte delantera del pantalón de jade donde estaba su centro y apretó un poco su mano.

**-así que ¿Qué estabas diciendo?** –pregunto Tori.

**-he dicho que….** –antes de poder terminar de decir la frase jade sintió a Tori apretarla mano que tenía en sus pantalones casi haciéndola dejar escapar un gemido pero pudo contenerse. –**está bien**. –respondió jade, el resto se quedaron mirando asombrados por el repentino cambio de opinión de jade, Tori sonrió victoriosa hacia jade. –**aun así no vas a ganar**. –dijo jade burlonamente dando la vuelta a sus cartas.

**Xxx**

Los chicos estaban a punto de salir ya que era tarde y mañana tenían escuela, habían visto una película que para jade era aburrida pero esta al perder la apuesta no podía ser mala con la gente así que no podía cambiar a una película de terror.

**-hey chicos. –**llamo Tori para que no se fueran aun, estos se dieron la vuelta para mirarla.

**-¿Qué pasa Tori? –**pregunto Andre preocupado por su amiga.

**-bueno no os invite solo para jugar a las cartas y ver una película era para deciros algo a todos.**

**-oh dios dime que no es para decirnos que estas embarazada. –**Dijo trina** –porque si es eso papa y mama te van a matar**

**-¡no! –**gritaron a la vez Tori y jade, dejando a todos confundidos.

**-ya sabes que rompí con él. –**le dijo Tori a trina.

**-¿eso es lo que nos ibas a decir? –**pregunto Robbie.

**-no, eso no. –**dijo Tori.** –jade… ¿puedes ayudarme por favor? –**pregunto Tori al ver que no la dejaban hablar sin interrumpirla.

**-si alguno de vosotros estúpidos se atreve a interrumpirme mientras hablo voy a castraros. –**Advirtió jade señalando a los tres chicos** –y si vosotras dos me interrumpís voy a cortaros el pelo. **–amenazo jade.

**-¡otra vez no por favor jadey! –**grito Cat

**-¿entendido?** –pregunto jade ignorando la interrupción de su amiga pelirroja. –**bueno como ha dicho antes vega no solo os invito para pasar el rato con vosotros era para deciros a todos una cosa. –**esta hizo una pausa para dejarlos a todos con ganas de mas pero claro ninguno se atrevió a decir nada ya que no querían que jade cumpliera su amenaza.

–**la historia es un poco larga así que voy a resumir, el viernes vega y yo íbamos a salir de fiesta pero su ahora ex novio le hizo una visita estaba celoso de que no pasaba tiempo con él, este casi la golpea pero vega pudo conseguir pararlo.** –explico jade empezando a enfadarse otra vez al recordar como Tori se puso a llorar después de eso cuando subió a su coche, Cat tenía su boca tapada de la sorpresa al escuchar lo que casi le hizo el ex de Tori a la medio latina. **–al final nos quedamos aquí viendo una película y hablando, a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté me encontré a la molesta de trina en la cocina, ella me pregunto qué paso así que esa parte ella ya la sabia.** –todos miraron hacia trina al escuchar lo último. –**así que fuimos a golpear al idiota del ex de vega, después de golpearlo cuando íbamos a salir del edificio trina me pregunto si me gustaba su hermana y le dije que si pensando que estábamos solas pero por supuesto vega siempre tiene que aparecer en los peores momentos y escucho que me gustaba y que quería besarla.**

**-¿besarla?! –**se escuchó decir a unos muy sorprendidos Andre y Robbie, jade los fulmino con la mirada por interrumpirla y los dos no dijeron nada más.

**-ella salió corriendo al escucharlo, por supuesto es una cobarde. –**se burló jade al final**. –luego apareció en mi casa por la noche después de una conversación por la mañana con Cat, yo estaba enfadada así que como no me decía lo que quería le empecé a decir que no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías y que se fuera pero esta antes de poder terminar de decirlo me interrumpió besándome. **–esta dejo de hablar cuando vio a Tori levantarse y salir corriendo fuera de la casa persiguiendo a Beck quien había salido después de escuchar lo del beso.

¿Qué tal va vuestro fin de sema? ¿Os gusto la pequeña venganza de Tori?

vaniap0211: me alegra que te gustara como lo hice, no quería hacerlo muy explícito además de que era la primera vez que escribo algo de ese estilo así que no sabía si hacerlo muy detallado o no

Oscar M: ¿lemon de Cat y trina? Uhm… no creo poder escribir lemon de ellas, es raro imaginarse a Cat haciendo esas cosas aunque nunca se sabe tal vez en otra historia añada un poco de catrina lemon ;)

Gabuoo: bueno… creo que es difícil que seas peor que yo escribiendo en rated M, me gustaría poder darte consejos sobre cómo escribir algo M pero estoy segura que no sería de mucha ayuda, tal vez puedes mandar un mensaje a alguno de los escritores jori que escriben rated M para que te ayuden a escribirlo

yvet951: bueno como puedes ver no lo tomaron mal casi ninguno de ellos sobre su relación, además sería raro que no lo tomaran bien sobretodo porque Cat y trina también están saliendo y ninguno de ellos dijo nada

Extremebrony: bueno si podría haber sido más grafico pero no quería asustar a la gente con mi primer lemon, la próxima vez intentare hacerlo más grafico ;) ¿con la práctica se aprende no?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22**_

Victorious no me pertenece si fuera así no estaría escribiendo los capítulos en la página sino hacer que sucedieran realmente en la televisión o estar en una gran mansión disfrutando del buen tiempo de los ángeles.

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**-¿besarla?! –**se escuchó decir a unos muy sorprendidos Andre y Robbie, jade los fulmino con la mirada por interrumpirla y los dos no dijeron nada más.

**-ella salió corriendo al escucharlo, por supuesto es una cobarde. –**se burló jade al final**. –luego apareció en mi casa por la noche después de una conversación por la mañana con Cat, yo estaba enfadada así que como no me decía lo que quería le empecé a decir que no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías y que se fuera pero esta antes de poder terminar de decirlo me interrumpió besándome. **–esta dejo de hablar cuando vio a Tori levantarse y salir corriendo fuera de la casa persiguiendo a Beck quien había salido después de escuchar lo del beso.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-Beck** –lo llamo Tori mientras lo seguía fuera de la casa para explicarle bien las cosas, ella no quería que su amigo pensara mal de su relación con jade o que la odiara por salir con su ex novia. **–¡Beck detente! –**dijo está corriendo detrás de él ya que había salido un poco antes que ella de la casa, de repente Tori sintió que chocaba con algo y ese algo era el cuerpo de Beck quien se había dado la vuelta para mirar a Tori. –lo siento. –se disculpo

**-¿por chocarte conmigo o por salir con mi ex novia?** –pregunto este.

**-por chocarme contigo. –**contesto Tori

**¿Así que no sientes salir con mi ex **_**novia**_**?** –pregunto este sin poder creerlo haciendo mucha insistencia en la palabra novia

**-¿sentirlo porque?** –pregunto la medio latina confusa.

**-ya sabes "no puedo hacerle eso a una amiga**" –contesto este, diciéndole lo que le respondió Tori cuando intentó besarla.

**-a ver si me quedo claro**. –dijo esta **-¿quieres hacerme sentir mal por salir con jade cuando dije que no le haría eso a una amiga o amigo en este caso y fuiste tú quien querías besarme ese día cuando acabas de romper con jade? **–pregunto Tori sin poder creerse que Beck le dijera eso cuando él fue quien casi besaba a una de las amigas (o casi amigas en ese tiempo) de su ex novia. –**porque si eso es lo que quieres hacer no creo que este bien, nadie elige de quien se enamora ¿acaso crees que cuando yo era pequeña pensaba que cuando fuera un adolescente iba a salir con una chica? ¿O que cuando empecé a asistir a Hollywood arts pensé en robarte a jade para salir con ella?**

**-no lo sé, tal vez todo este tiempo que has querido ser su amiga solo era una mentira para conseguir acercarte a ella para hacerla salir contigo.** –dijo este.

**-¿en serio crees que yo iba a hacer algo así?**

-**la verdad no sé qué pensar o creer de ti en este momento**. –Respondió este –**tal vez incluso todo esto lo tenías planeado desde que empezaste a salir con ese chico ¿o debería de decir pagar a ese chico para pasarse por tu novio? **

**-eres un… eres un i…** -empezó a decir está enfadada

**-vamos dilo.** –animo este.

**-¡eres un idiota!** –le grito esta antes de taparse la boca al darse cuenta de lo que le dijo, ella no quería pelearse con Beck o insultarlo solo quería aclarar las cosas pero este la había enfadado cuando le dijo que todo este tiempo había estado actuando para salir con jade y pagado a Tod para salir con ella para conseguir estar con la otra chica.

**- si tienes razón soy un idiota, soy un idiota por hacer una apuesta con jade antes de nuestro viaje para que se llevara bien contigo.** –dijo este.

**-¿qué?** –pregunto la medio latina.

**-¿oh no te lo ha dicho?** –pregunto Beck. – ¿tu querida jade no te ha dicho que todo el tiempo estuvo actuando porque tenía una apuesta conmigo?

**-eso no es cierto.** –respondió esta.

**-yo no necesito que me creas, vamos ve y pregúntale a jade ¿o acaso tienes miedo de su respuesta?**

**-no tengo que preguntarle nada eso es estúpido si hubiera estado actuando no hubiera dicho que le gusto.**

**-quien sabe tal vez ella también estaba actuando cuando te dijo eso solo para hacerte quedar en ridículo, ya sabes que jade no va a cambiar nunca y ella es cruel Tori, le gusta jugar con la mente de la gente para burlarse de ellos, sobre todo le gusta burlarse de ti ¿acaso incluso te llama por tu nombre?**

**-jade no es tan cruel para hacer algo así. **–respondió Tori muy segura. –**y ella lo dice con cariño**

**-está bien no me creas no me importa, yo ya he intentado advertiste del juego que jade está jugando contigo y disfruta tu tiempo con ella, cuando se canse de ti y te deje en ridículo va a buscar a otra persona con quien salir. –**dijo este.

**-no vas a conseguirlo Beck.**

**-¿conseguir que?**

**-quieres hacerme pensar que jade está jugando conmigo pero yo sé que ella me quiere tanto como yo a ella o aún más. –**respondió la medio latina**. –has estado saliendo con ella mucho tiempo sin prestarle atención para coquetear con otras chicas y ahora que ella sale con otra persona quieres volver con ella ¿no podías a ver pensado eso antes de ignorarla para coquetear con otras? **–pregunto Tori.

**-te recuerdo que fue jade quien rompió conmigo y si no me equivoco fue para salir contigo.** –Dijo este **–así que no soy yo quien no prestaba atención a su relación era jade, respóndeme una cosa ¿a qué os acostasteis después de deciros que os gustabais? **

**-no voy a contarte sobre mi vida privada. –**dijo esta.

**-de acuerdo ya conseguí mi respuesta con eso. –**Beck contesto antes de darse la vuelta y seguir caminando.** –pregúntale por la apuesta y veras como no miento. –**hablo de nuevo Beck antes de subirse en su coche dejando a la chica fuera de su casa mirando el coche como se iba.

**-vega –**la llamo jade.** -¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto? **–pregunto estácaminando hacia donde estaba Tori al ver que la chica no se había movido mucho del sitio**. -¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo el idiota de Beck? –**pregunto jade preocupada al notar que Tori no había dicho ni una palabra desde que ella apareció

**-¿qué?** –pregunto Tori al notar que jade estaba junto a ella. –oh si estoy bien, solo me distraje un poco.

**-está bien, vamos a dentro Cat, trina, shapiro y Andre quieren que les contemos el resto de la historia** –dijo jade al notar que Beck se había ido, ella sabía que no lo iba a tomar muy bien cuando le contaran a los demás pero había tenido la esperanza de equivocarse por una vez, aunque era un idiota y la ponía de los nervios era uno de sus amigos y aun quería poder salir todo el grupo a divertirse como siempre sin que sus amigos tuvieran que elegir pasar el tiempo con ella y no con Beck.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora o algo así mas tarde Andre y Robbie tuvieron que irse a sus casas ya que estaba empezando a hacerse tarde, los dos chicos decían que estaban contentos de que por fin fueran a dejar de discutir de una vez, Andre por supuesto también les dijo que cuando las dos fueran a contarle a los demás en la escuela iba a estar allí por si algún idiota se metía con ellas para golpearlo aunque el chico estaba muy seguro que no iban a necesitar su ayuda ya que nadie iba a tener el valor de enfrentarse a jade west la chica que siempre lleva unas tijeras súper afiladas con ella y quien no dudaría en utilizarlas en alguno de los idiotas.

Cat había pedido permiso a sus padres para quedarse en casa de trina y Tori así que no tenía que volver a casa sino que podría pasar más tiempo con la mayor de las hermanas vega lo cual hacia a jade tener ganas de vomitar porque la pequeña pelirroja no dejaba de besar a la otra chica y si no era Cat era trina quien le daba un beso a Cat lo cual a jade le parecía muy cursi

**-buenas noches jadey, buenas noches Tori.** –dijo Cat antes de seguir a trina hacia su habitación, lo cual alegro a jade ya que no iba a tener que verlas siendo tan cursis

**-¿me vas a decir de una maldita vez que demonios fue lo que dijo Beck que te tiene distraída?** –pregunto jade con enojo, había notado que su novia había hablado muy poco desde que había vuelto de su conversación con Beck.

**-nada**

**-vega** –advirtió jade.

**-no es nada jade.** –respondió esta.

**-no intentes engañarme vega ya sabes lo mucho que odio eso.**

**-no te estoy engañando**

**-¿entonces porque no me dices que te dijo el idiota de Beck?**

**-no es nada jade de verdad.**

**-tienes cinco segundo para decírmelo.**

**-oh vamos jade, no soy Cat para que intentes asustarme con eso.** –dijo Tori.

**-uno**

**-ya te he dicho que no soy cat.**

**Dos**

**-no va a funcionar**

**-tres**

**-¡me encanta el tres!** –grito Cat desde la habitación de trina.

**-¡Cat vamos a dormir es tarde!** –se escuchó gritar también a trina.

**-kay kay.** –respondió Cat otra vez gritando.

**-jade.**

**-cuatro**

**-¿Qué se supone que me vas a hacer si no te lo digo en un segundo?** –pregunto esta.

**-te aseguro que no te va a gustar saberlo.** –contesto jade asustándola mucho más con esas palabras que contando. –**cin…**

**-está bien. –**se rindió Tori quedándose sentada en su sitio sin hablar

**-¿me vas a contar o tengo que sacar mis tijeras?** –pregunto jade al ver que Tori no continuaba hablando y ya habían pasado casi cinco minutos de eso

**-¿hiciste una apuesta con Beck para dejar de ser mala conmigo?** –pregunto está sorprendiendo a jade aunque esta no dejo que Tori pudiera verlo ya que hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada Tori. **-¿es eso verdad jade?** –pregunto la medio latina.

**-¿Por qué demonios crees lo que te dice Beck?** –pregunto esta.

**-¿Por qué no contestas mi pregunta?** –pregunto Tori de nuevo a jade al ver que estaba esquivando contestarle.

**-no tengo porque contestar esa tontería.** –respondió.

**-para mío no es una tontería.**

**-¿Por qué porque te lo dijo Beck y todo lo que dice Beck es verdad?** –pregunto jade enojada poniéndose celosa.

**-¡pues tal vez si es verdad cuando no quieres contestar mi pregunta! **–respondió Tori levantándose del sofá para quedar cara a cara con jade

**-¡ya te he dicho que no voy a contestar esa estúpida pregunta!**

**-¿porque?!** –pregunto Tori

**-¡porque es estúpido!**

**-¡para mí eso no es estúpido!**

**-¿acaso no sabes confiar en mí?**

**-confió en ti pero cuando no me quieres contestar eso es porque ocultas algo.**

**-¡no estoy ocultando nada vega!**

**-¿y porque no respondes mi pregunta?! **–Pregunto Tori **-¡es solo decir un simple sí o no! **–explico la medio latina a la chica gótica.** -¿hiciste una apuesta con Beck para llevarte bien conmigo o no? **–pregunto la menor de las hermana vega sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

**-¡si vega hice una apuesta con Beck! –**le grito jade ya enfadada por la insistencia de Tori en el tema **-¿contenta? –**pregunto esta con sarcasmo antes de sentir la mano de Tori golpear la parte izquierda de su cara haciendo a la chica gótica girar su rostro**. -¿Qué demonios?! –**grito jade furiosa mientras se tocaba donde Tori la golpeo.

**-¡no te quiero ver nunca más! –**le grito Tori. **-¡fuera de aquí! –**le decía Tori mientras empujaba a jade hacia la calle, quien no sabía porque estaba actuando así la medio latina, sabía que tal vez se enfadaría pero no tanto como para decirle que no quería verla nunca más.** -¡te odio jade, nunca debería de haber intentado ser tu amiga!**

Tan tan Ok ¿alguien puede explicarme porque al final siempre hago que Beck sea un idiota? Oh es verdad casi lo olvido no es que yo haga que sea un idiota es que es un idiota ¿tengo razón o no? otra cosa si añadí tanto drama en este capítulo es porque pronto (en uno capítulos, aunque la verdad no estoy segura del número de capítulos) voy a terminar la historia y pues necesita algo de drama antes de terminar ;) pero no os preocupéis aún quedan bastantes capítulos más hasta que llegue el final, además no creo que me perdáis pronto ya que tengo una idea para hacer otra historia así que no os preocupéis ¿ok? Bueno hasta pronto espero que os gustara el capítulo aun cuando tuvo ese final

Y bueno tengo dos ideas para historias una es que Tori y jade están saliendo en secreto y no quieren que la gente se entere y la segunda es sobre Tori y jade decidir fingir salir después de que alguien contara a toda la gente de la escuela que las había visto a las dos besarse ¿Cuál de las dos historias preferís que escriba? No os preocupéis voy a escribir las dos historias pero primero una de ellas y luego la otra, y bueno como sabéis soy muy mala para los títulos así que sería una gran ayuda si me dejáis una idea para un título para la historia que elijáis

vaniap0211: cómo puedes ver en este capítulo no era lo único que Tori hizo de venganza ;) y para suerte para ti ya tenía pensado actualizar así que solo tenía que terminar de escribir la otra mitad y subir el capitulo

Lauraxdm: me alegra que te gustara el anterior capitulo y si tienes toda la razón Beck ya tuvo su momento para estar con jade él no lo aprovecho así que ahora no debería de quejarse porque otra persona quiera salir con jade

Fol: bueno no me preocupo mucho por los comentarios, la gente es libre de dejar un comentario si quiere o no y pues capítulos que quedan… no tengo ni idea

DK-sudi: bueno la dejo así a jade en el anterior capitulo porque jade se burló de Tori así que era una pequeña venganza.

Extremebrony: I'm a girl, I'm glad you like my story and you don't worry about not translate the review


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 23**_

¿Qué si me pertenece victorious? ¿Quién escribiría sobre la serie que le pertenece en una página de internet cuando puede hacer que sea realidad?

**Jade's prov. (un par de horas antes)**

Todos estábamos dentro de la casa esperando a Tori volver después de que saliera a buscar al idiota de Beck que casi salió corriendo después de escuchar que nos besamos ¿Qué demonios le importa lo que hagamos? Él y yo rompimos y no parecido importarle mucho que lo hiciera se quedó allí junto a Tori sin decir nada después de que le dije que no iba a volver nunca más con el así que ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¿Acaso estaba saliendo conmigo porque Tori lo rechazo cuando la quiso besar esa vez que Cat se dejó el video chat encendido?

Me levanto para ir detrás de ella para vigilar lo que hacen no quiero que ese idiota intente cualquier tontería con vega pero antes de poder salir por la puerta Cat sujeta mi mano.

**-jadey déjalos unos minutos a solas para que aclaren las cosas.** –me dice cat. –**ya sabes que Tori aun quiere ser su amiga. **–continua diciendo y le hago caso porque sé que tiene razón, si salgo mientras que Tori intenta explicarle que no había nada entre nosotras antes de que rompiera con él y Beck le dice que no la cree estoy muy segura que voy a golpearlo o hacer que la cosa empeore y luego vega va a estar el resto de la noche enfadada porque golpee al idiota de Beck cuando se lo merecía y no quiero que por el idiota de Beck discutamos.

Me vuelvo a sentar donde estaba antes para esperar un poco a que Tori vuelva y también Beck o tal vez Beck decida irse no me importa mientras que sus manos o labios estén lejos de vega o si no voy a hacerle que no pueda tener hi…

**-jade** –habla la hermana de Tori interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

**-¿qué**? –le digo fríamente.

**-¿puedo hablar contigo?**

**-ya estás hablando.** –le digo.

**-a solas.** –especifica. ¿Qué demonios quiere hablar conmigo a solas? El máximo tiempo que ella y yo hemos hablado fue cuando fuimos a golpear al idiota del ex de Tori y la verdad no era que habláramos mucho por el camino

**-sí.** –le digo mientras me levanto y ella hace lo mismo, caminamos hacia la cocina para que no nos escuche aunque seguramente van a escucharnos.

**-¿tú sabes que mi hermana no es la mejor eligiendo a sus novios no?** –pregunta cuando estamos en la cocina, los otros se mantienen en silencio seguramente para escuchar, me giro y los fulmino con la mirada y empiezan a hablar sobre algo aunque no es que me interese así que no le prestó atención.

**-hasta la gente que casi no lo conoce lo sabe.** –le respondo y tengo razón vega nunca ha sido buena eligiendo novios.

**-¿y tú sabes que me preocupo por ella no?** –pregunta diciendo las palabras muy lentamente.

**-¿te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú?** –le digo con sarcasmo, todos saben que solo se preocupa por ella misma y bueno también por Cat o eso espero porque si le hace algo malo a Cat o le hace llorar va a tener una no muy agradable charla con mis tijeras más afiladas y su hermana pero eso es normal incluso yo me preocupo por mi hermano pequeño.

**-por supuesto que me preocupo por mi hermana, soy su hermana mayor.** –dice sin entender que solo lo hacía para meterme con ella. Y ahora llega la amenaza del hermano mayor a al novio o en este caso novia de su hermana pequeña… –**y lo que quería decirte es que si le haces algo malo a mi hermana o le haces llorar, yo personalmente voy a encárgame de hacerte sufrir**. -¿acaso acaba de amenazarme? Me aguanto las ganas de reír, aunque lo intentara ella no lo conseguiría.

**-¿algo más?** –le pregunto mirando mi teléfono y veo que han pasado casi 10 minutos desde que vega y Beck salieron. –**porque si no es así tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia y matar a cierto canadiense si la ha tocado, besado o hecho llorar. –**trina niega con la cabeza así que guardo mi teléfono y me dirijo hacia la puerta cuando paso junto a donde están Andre, Robbie y Cat están los tres en silencio lo que quiere decir que han escuchado casi todo lo que hemos dicho aunque no es que me importe.

Abro la puerta y camino fuera, encuentro que solo esta Tori ¿Qué demonios hace aquí fuera si Beck se fue?**-vega –**la llamo.** -¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto? **–pregunto caminando hacia donde estaba Tori al ver que no se había movido mucho del sitio**. -¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo el idiota de Beck? –**pregunto preocupada al notar que Tori no ha dicho ni una palabra

**-¿qué?** –pregunto Tori al notar que estoy junto a ella. –**oh si estoy bien, solo me distraje un poco.**

**-está bien, vamos a dentro Cat, trina, shapiro y Andre quieren que les contemos el resto de la historia** –digo para que entre a la casa y no se quede más tiempo pensando en lo que le ha dicho Beck seguramente le ha tenido que decir que es una mala amiga pero no es su culpa que le guste yo y no el así que Beck va a tener que acostumbrarse, sabía que esto no iba a salir bien contarle a Beck pero pensé que tal vez me equivocara ya que él es más tranquilo y sabe razonar las cosas pero al parecer no, lo peor va a ser ahora para todos los demás ninguno de ellos debe de sufrir no salir con uno de sus amigos porque vega y yo estamos saliendo pero no es tampoco nuestra culpa que Beck sea tan idiota y no entienda que nos gustamos de todas formas creo que esto solo va a ser al principio y con el tiempo va a volver todo a ser normal entre nosotros tres.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora o algo así mas tarde Andre y Robbie se fueron a su casa, los dos decían que estaban contentos de que por fin fueran a dejar de discutir de una vez, Andre por supuesto también dijo que cuando las dos fuéramos a contarle a los demás en la escuela iba a estar allí por si algún idiota se metía con nosotras para golpearlo aunque el chico estaba muy seguro que no iban a necesitar su ayuda ya que nadie iba a tener el valor de enfrentarse a mí, Jade west la chica que siempre lleva unas tijeras súper afiladas y no dudaría en utilizarlas en alguno de esos idiotas.

Cat había pedido permiso a sus padres para quedarse en casa de trina y Tori así que no tenía que volver a casa sino que podría pasar más tiempo con la mayor de las hermanas vega lo cual casi me hacía vomitar porque la pequeña pelirroja no dejaba de besar a la hermana de vega y si no era Cat era trina quien le daba un beso a Cat era muy cursi

**-buenas noches jadey, buenas noches Tori.** –nos dijo Cat antes de seguir a trina hacia su habitación, lo cual me alegro ya que no iba a tener que verlas siendo tan cursis, pero por otro lado aún seguía molesta **-¿me vas a decir de una maldita vez que demonios fue lo que dijo Beck que te tiene distraída?** –pregunto con enojo, había notado que había hablado muy poco desde que había vuelto de su conversación con Beck.

**-nada –**me responde Tori sin mirarme

**-vega** –le advierto

**-no es nada jade.** –vuelve a responder

**-no intentes engañarme vega ya sabes lo mucho que odio eso. –**le digo aún más enojada ya que está esquivando contestarme

**-no te estoy engañando –dice.**

**-¿entonces porque no me dices que te dijo el idiota de Beck?**

**-no es nada jade de verdad.**

**-tienes cinco segundo para decírmelo. –**la amenazo

**-oh vamos jade, no soy Cat para que intentes asustarme con eso.** –me dice, yo sé que no es Cat pero estoy bastante segura que también le asusta cuando cuento para que me digan algo que no me quieren decir

**-uno –**empiezo a contar, ella me mira sin preocupación pensando que no le voy a hacer nada si no responde

**-ya te he dicho que no soy cat.**

**-Dos –**le digo ignorando lo que dijo

**-no va a funcionar**

**-tres**

**-¡me encanta el tres!** –grita Cat desde la habitación de trina.

**-¡Cat vamos a dormir es tarde!** –se escuchó gritar también a trina.

**-kay kay.** –respondió Cat otra vez gritando.

**-jade. –**me llama Tori

**-cuatro**

**-¿Qué se supone que me vas a hacer si no te lo digo en un segundo?** –pregunta esta.

**-te aseguro que no te va a gustar saberlo.** –contesto y estoy casi 100% segura que eso la asusto. –**cin…**

**-está bien. –**se rinde Tori quedándose sentada en su sitio sin hablar

**-¿me vas a contar o tengo que sacar mis tijeras?** –pregunto al ver que Tori no continuaba hablando y ya habían pasado casi cinco minutos de eso

**-¿hiciste una apuesta con Beck para dejar de ser mala conmigo?** –pregunta sorprendiéndome ¿Por qué demonios Beck ha tenido que decirle eso? Voy a matarlo cuando lo vea mañana en la escuela si vega se enoja por esa tontería. **-¿es eso verdad jade?** –pregunta.

**-¿Por qué demonios crees lo que te dice Beck?** –pregunto.

**-¿Por qué no contestas mi pregunta?** –pregunta de nuevo al ver que estaba esquivando contestarle.

**-no tengo porque contestar esa tontería.** –respondo.

**-para mío no es una tontería.**

**-¿Por qué porque te lo dijo Beck y todo lo que dice Beck es verdad?** –pregunto enojada poniéndome celosa.

**-¡pues tal vez si es verdad cuando no quieres contestar mi pregunta! **–respondió Tori levantándose del sofá para quedarse cara a cara conmigo.

**-¡ya te he dicho que no voy a contestar esa estúpida pregunta!**

**-¿porque?!** –pregunta

**-¡porque es estúpido!**

**-¡para mí eso no es estúpido!**

**-¿acaso no sabes confiar en mí? –**le pregunto.

**-confió en ti pero cuando no me quieres contestar eso es porque ocultas algo.**

**-¡no estoy ocultando nada vega!**

**-¿y porque no respondes mi pregunta?! **–Pregunta otra vez**-¡es solo decir un simple sí o no! **–explica como si fuera tan fácil diga lo que diga va a salir mal responder esto.** -¿hiciste una apuesta con Beck para llevarte bien conmigo o no? **–pregunta sin dejar de mirarme.

**-¡si vega hice una apuesta con Beck! –**le grito ya enfadada por su insistencia en el tema ¿Qué tan malo puede ser lo que pase? Ella me dejara explicarle las cosas y solo estará enojada conmigo un poco por no decírselo antes pero es que no había ningún momento adecuado para hacerlo **-¿contenta? –**pregunto con sarcasmo antes de sentir la mano de Tori golpear la parte izquierda de mi cara haciéndome girar mi rostro**. -¿Qué demonios?! –**grito furiosa mientras me toco donde Tori me golpeo, joder eso no me lo espera ¡tampoco es para tanto! Solo fue al principio ¿si fuera durante todo el tiempo porque estaría saliendo con ella?

**-¡no te quiero verte nunca más! –**me grita Tori y creo que es la primera vez que la veo tan enojada. **-¡fuera de aquí! –**vuelve a gritar vega mientras me empuja hacia la calle ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan enojada por eso? No es como si hubiera matado a alguien solo hice como si fuera su amiga al principio pero nada más, sabía que tal vez se enfadaría si se enteraba pero no tanto como para decirme que no quería verme nunca más.** -¡te odio jade, nunca debería de haber intentado ser tu amiga! –**me grita antes de cerrar la puerta justo en mis narices dejándome fuera de su casa sin saber qué demonios había pasado.

Solo quería saber porque estaba tan distraída y de repente se enfadada conmigo, me echa a la calle y me dice que no quiere verme nunca más. Lo que si se es que debe de ser algo que Beck le ha debido de decir a vega y te puedo prometer que no se va a quedar así la cosa o la cara de Beck, va a necesitar un buen arreglo después de que lo encuentre mañana en la escuela pero por supuesto antes de que se lo lleven al hospital para intentar arreglarse su rostro voy a hacerle que le diga a vega que lo que le dijo sea lo que demonios sea que es mentira, en ese momento escucho mi teléfono sonar ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Puede que Cat nos escuchó? Claro que nos escuchó, toda la calle seguramente, saco mi teléfono para mirar quien es y para mi sorpresa o mejor dicho disgusto es mi imbécil ex novio quien pronto va a acabar en el hospital.

_**De Beck**_

_**A jade**_

_¿Qué tal con tu novia jade? ¿Divirtiéndote? Oh es verdad casi lo olvidada ya no tienes novia y eso te pasa por mentirme cuando me dijiste que Tori no te gustaba y también por todo este tiempo que has estado con ella engañándome y no solo a mi sino a ella también, porque todos sabemos que no la quieres que solo es un entrenamiento para ti._

Después de leer el mensaje quiero arrojar mi teléfono pero no lo hago ya que mi teléfono no tiene la culpa de que mi ex novio sea tan imbécil como para mentir a mi novia ¡por supuesto que quiero a vega! voy a demostrárselo a todos mañana y hacer que Tori vuelva conmigo me cueste lo que me cueste no voy a rendirme hasta que Tori vega vuelva a ser mi novia.

Bueno espero que no os aburriera mucho leer casi el mismo capítulo que el anterior, me pareció buena idea "repetir" el capítulo desde su punto de vista para que todos veáis que es lo que jade estaba pensando o que paso mientras Tori y Beck hablaban.

PinketDiana: si soy muy malvada ;), bueno creo que los leones dan menos miedo que jade así que ¡mandémoslo con jade y sus tijeras!

Gabuoo: bueno… es que jade no sabía que le dijo el idiota de Beck y por eso se lo dijo así además Tori no le dejo explicarse

VictoriaA11: claro Beck también va a tener su merecido como en casi todas mis historias acaba siempre herido jaja

Extremebrony: si lo mismo me pasa a mí en la clase de inglés es lo mismo para los dos con el idioma diferente y yes, you're doing right and of course I go to write more jori's history ;)

Asdf: sic reo que voy a hacer la que fingen salir ya tengo algunas ideas de cómo va a ir esa historia ;)


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo 24**_

vicTORIous no me pertenece si fuera así no estaría estudiando para mi examen de matemáticas…

Capítulo dedicado a Extremebrony porque es uno de más fieles lectores de esta historia

_**trina's prov.**_

Cat y yo habíamos subido a mi habitación para dormir ya que era tarde y mañana teníamos escuela, aun no nos habíamos dormido porque Tori y jade se habían puesto a discutir o mejor dicho jade a contar para que Tori le diga que le pasa, la había notado que estaba actuando un poco raro pero pensaba que solo estaba cansada o un decepcionada por Beck irse cuando estaban contando que estaban saliendo, aunque jade no es mi persona prefería en el mundo estoy alegre por la relación que tienen ya que hace feliz a mi hermana y si la hace feliz es lo que importa además creo que jade no va a hacerla sufrir y si lo hace… bueno ella ya sabe lo que le puede pasar.

**-Cat ya puedes quitarte las manos de los oídos**. –la aviso al ver que han dejado de "hablar" por supuesto Cat se había tapado los oídos porque no le gusta escuchar a la gente discutir o gritar.

**-¿qué?! **–pregunta gritando, sujeto sus manos y las quito de sus oídos.

**-ya no tienes que taparte los oídos han dejado de pelear y gritar. **–le explico

**-¿debemos de bajar para ver si jadey hizo algo malo a Tori? **–pregunta.

**-sí creo que sería una buena idea, no creo que dejen de discutir tan rápido esas dos. **–le digo.

**-kay kay. **–responde Cat levantándose rápidamente de la cama, me levanto también de la cama y la sigo por las escaleras hasta abajo, cuando llegamos no hay nadie. -¿Dónde están jadey y Tori? –pregunta Cat notando como yo que no están.

**-no lo sé, pero si veo la puerta de su habitación cerrada voy a utilizar tapones esta noche**. –le digo moviendo mi cabeza hacia los lados para no pensar en lo que pueden estar haciendo esas dos.

**-¿por qué?** –pregunta Cat sin saber muy bien a que me refiero.

**-uhm… porque… porque tal vez sigan discutiendo.** –le respondo para no decirle lo que pueden realmente estar haciendo, no creo que le guste imaginarse a su mejor amiga haciendo eso con su otra mejor amiga quien es mi hermana ew.

**-espero que no.** –dice Cat poniendo cara triste.

**-si yo también**. –le respondo pasando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras caminamos hacia las escaleras. **–vamos a dormir ya es tarde.** –le digo después de mirar la hora en mi teléfono.

Cuando llegamos arriba veo que la puerta de Tori está casi cerrada así que o están durmiendo o se han olvidado de cerrar la puerta, espero que sea la primera.

**-¡yay no están discutiendo!** –dice emocionada Cat al ver la puerta de Tori un poco abierta mientras volvemos a mi habitación.

**-si menos mal**. –respondo antes de escuchar como si alguien está llorando y ese alguien es Tori ¿acaso jade la lastimo? Porque si es así va a aprender que no debe de meterse con mi hermanita.

**-¿Por qué Tori está llorando?** –pregunta.

**-no te preocupes voy a ir a ver qué pasa tu ve mientras a mi habitación**. –le digo

**-kay kay** –me dice antes de ir a mi habitación.

Me doy la vuelta para ir a la habitación de Tori para ver qué le pasa, llamo a la puerta para no encontrar algo que dañaría para siempre mi vista o muy traumático ya que creo que a ningún hermano le gustaría ver sus hermanos teniendo relaciones sexuales, nadie contesta ni si quiera jade para decir que quien sea que está molestando se pierda antes de que le tire unas tijeras u otra de sus amenazas.

**-Tori** –la llamo y otra vez nadie responde **-¿puedo pasar?** –le pregunto. –** Tori no me importa que estéis haciendo voy a entrar si no respondes**. –le digo, no responde así que me tapo los ojos y empujo la puerta para poder entrar, coloco una de mis manos hacia adelante para guiarme en la habitación para no ver nada que no debería de ver, pero aun teniendo una mano delante de mí para guiarme choco con algo y te puedo decir que eso dolió mucho. **-¡ay!** –me quejo antes de quitar mis manos de mis ojos despacio por si acaso debo de tapármelos otra vez, pero no hace falta lo único que veo es un bulto bajo las sabanas de Tori, no es muy grande el bulto así que debe de ser solo ella ¿Dónde demonios se metió jade? –Tori. –la llamo de nuevo para ver si esta vez responde.

**-déjame sola.** –dice con una voz muy baja mientras llora.

**-no hasta que me digas que te pasa.** –le digo sentándome en su cama.

**-no quiero hablar.** –responde en voz baja dándose la vuelta para estar de lado mientras aún sigue debajo de las mantas.

**-sabes que soy capaz de esperar aquí toda la noche además Cat va a venir a buscarme si nota que tardó mucho en ir.** –le digo esta no dice nada y tampoco se mueve –**y sabes que Cat se va a poner muy triste si ve a una de sus mejores amigas llorando. –**sigo diciendo sabiendo que esto va a hacer que hable conmigo ya que no va a querer que Cat se sienta mal.

**-me mintió.** –me dice ¿Quién le ha mentido?

**-¿quién?** –le pregunto.

**-j-jade.** –me responde tartamudeando intentado calmarse.

**-¿en qué te ha mentido jade?** –le pregunto.

**-ella realmente no me quería.** –dice antes de volver a llorar, le quito la manta de su cabeza antes de abrazarla.

**-¿estas segura de eso?** –ella asiente con la cabeza aun llorando. **-¿acaso te lo dijo?** –pregunto, esta vez niega con la cabeza. **-¿entonces como sabes que es cierto?**

**-b-Beck me dijo que jade fingía ser mi amiga y que no me quería que solo se estaba divirtiendo conmigo y que me iba a dejar cuando dejara de divertirle y e-ella me dijo que era cierto. **

**-¿Cómo demonios puede fingir gustarle mi hermana y hacer que me lo crea?!** –grito enfadada sobretodo porque creía que jade decía la verdad sobre no lastimar a Tori. **-¡voy a matarla con sus propi…**

**-trina, trina, trina, calma.** –me llama Tori para que me calme.

**-¡no, no voy a calmarla no voy a dejarla salirse con la suya!**

**-trina no importa.** –me dice.

**-sí, sí que importa, nadie juega con los sentimientos de mi hermanita.**

**-trina no se te ocurra hacerle nada.** –me advierte.

**-¿por qué?! ¡Se lo merece!**

**-trina por favor.** –me pide.

**-no, ella merece sufrir por hacerte llorar.**

**-no trina.**

**-¿Por qué no?** –le pregunto enojada.

**-¡porque la quiero y no quiero que le pase nada malo!** –me grita. –**lo siento**. –se disculpa más calmada un poco después.

**-¿quieres compartir cama conmigo y Cat?** –le pregunto ya que siempre que esta triste viene a dormir conmigo pero claro hoy esta Cat así que vamos a ser las tres, lo bueno es que mi cama es lo suficiente grande para las tres.

**-no quiero molestarte a ti y cat.** –dice.

**-oh vamos ya sabes que a Cat le va a gustar la idea.** –le digo.

**-pero va a ser incomodo dormir las tres.**

**-deja de poner escusas sabes que es lo suficiente grande para las tres.** –le digo antes de levantarme de su cama. **–vamos.** –le digo extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Al principio se niega un poco pero al ver que no voy a dejar de insistir me hace caso y se levanta de la cama, las dos caminamos a mi cuarto en silencio cuando entramos a mi habitación Cat estaba jugando con su teléfono, esta deja de jugar al ver que entramos.

**-¿Por qué esta Tori aquí?** –pregunta confusa.

**-bueno… jade ha tenido que irse y Tori tiene miedo así que la invite a venir a dormir aquí.** –le digo para no decirle que su amiga ha engañado a mi hermana.

**-ven aquí Tori vamos a hacer que no tengas miedo.** –dice Cat acercándose al borde de la cama para coger la mano de Tori para hacerla subirse a la cama junto a ella, las dos se acuestan en la cama, Cat abrazando a Tori para que no tenga miedo.

**-¿voy a tener que ponerme celosa de vuestra posición?** –le pregunto bromeando las dos saben que estoy bromeando así que no dicen nada, camino hacia el interruptor de la luz para apagarla y poder irnos a dormir de una vez, me acuesto en el espacio que sobra que es junto a Tori.

**Xxx**

**Jade's prov.**

Después de pasar la mayor parte de la noche pensando cómo debía matar al idiota de Beck por fin llegó la hora de verlo en la escuela y también a Tori a quien debo de aclararle que lo que le dijo Beck es todo una mentira.

Aparco mi coche en el estacionamiento, cojo mis cosas del asiento del pasajero y salgo del coche, compruebo cerrarlo antes de entrar a la escuela. Espero que el idiota de Beck este en su taquilla así puedo golpearle contra ella, pero cuando llego al pasillo no está y tampoco Tori solo veo al idiota de Robbie sacando cosas de su taquilla.

**-¿has visto a Tori, Cat o trina?** –le pregunto ya que sé que es uno de los primeros en llegar todos los días.

**-he visto a Cat y trina en el camión de festus, Cat estaba preguntándole si tenía caramelos**. –me explica.

**-¿y a vega? **–le vuelvo a preguntar.

**-Cat me dijo que estaba en casa enferma. **–me dice pero sé que no es cierto ella ni si quiera me quiere ver en los pasillos de la escuela, estúpido Beck.

**-¿y as visto al idiota de mi ex novio al que cuando lo vea va a tener la cara desfigurada?** –le pregunto por Beck, tal vez lo ha visto y puedo romperle la cara antes de empezar la clase.

**-estaba hablando con unas chicas en el café asfalto.**

**-gracias shapiro no eres tan inútil como pareces.** –le digo

**-¿gracias?** –lo escucho preguntar antes de dirigirme hacia el café asfalto para romperle la cara a cierto estúpido canadiense.

Voy lo más rápido hacia el café asfalto para encontrar al idiota de Beck y poder darle su merecido, cuando llego lo veo hablando con varias chicas estúpidas que no dejan de mirarlo como si fuera el único chico que hay en el planeta.

**-¡fuera!** –grito, todas las chicas gritan antes de salir corriendo.

**-wow solo has tardado medio día en querer volver a salir conmigo.** –comenta Beck me acerco a él y lo sujeto de la camisa.

**-yo nunca volvería a estar contigo aunque fueras la única persona que aún está en el planeta o la galaxia.** –le digo antes de soltarle la camisa para poder golpearlo con mi puño, preparo mi puño para golpearlo cogiendo impulso cuando intentó golpearlo no puedo porque alguien sujeta mi mano, me giro para fulminar con la mirada a la persona que pronto va a ser mi próxima víctima por supuesto después de Beck, cuando me giro encuentro a Cat y a trina, Cat con las manos en los ojos y trina sujetando con una de sus manos mi muñeca.

**-deja a Beck.** –me dice, ¿acaso va a protegerlo? ¿Qué demonios le importa a ella si lo golpeo? Y ¿Cómo demonios ha llegado hasta donde estamos tan rápido?

**-Cat sal de aquí.** –le mando, esta duda unos segundos pero después de ver mi mirada deja de dudar.

**-kay kay.** –me responde asustada antes de irse por alguna razón trina no la detiene tal vez para que no vea como la apuñalo con mis tijeras.

**-te recomiendo que dejes de molestarme antes de…**

**-¿Qué vas a golpearme?** –pregunta interrumpiéndome, intento soltarme de su mano para mostrarle que soy capaz de hacerlo pero esta me retuerce la mano hasta que queda detrás de mi espalda de una manera muy dolorosa. –porque te puedo asegurar que me duele más ver a mi hermana así por tu estúpida culpa.

**-yo no le he hecho nada fue el idio….**

**-no intentes excusarte jade, me prometiste no hacerle daño y has sido peor que sus otros ex novios.** –me dice apretando más mi brazo provocándome aún más dolor.

**-¡suelta mi mano antes de que sean peores las consecuencias!** –la amenazo.

**-no hasta que dejes a bec…. ¿Dónde está?** –pregunta al darse cuenta que Beck ha salido casi corriendo para salvarse de ser golpeado por mi si trina me suelta.

**-se ha escapado porque el muy cobarde sabía que se merecía ser golpeado por mentir a tu hermana para hacerla creer que no la quiero pero es mentira yo la quiero solo que el idiota de Beck piensa que lo engañe con vega y por eso quería que Tori pensara que yo no la quiero**. –le explico. –**si me sueltas te puedo incluso mostrar que no miento**. –le digo para que me suelte de una maldita vez el brazo porque cuanto más tiempo pasa más duele

**-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?** –pregunta, ugh sabía que iba a decir esto.

**-si no confías en mi coge mi teléfono y busca el último mensaje que Beck me envió.** –le digo, esta saca el teléfono de mi bolsillo con su mano libre, esta me pasa el móvil para ponerle la contraseña para poder acceder al teléfono y pulsa en los mensajes, no tengo que esperar mucho esta me suelta la mano y me devuelve el móvil.

**-¿y puedo saber porque Tori piensa que no la quieres?**

**-no lo sé, debe de ser algo que Beck le dijo**. –le respondo. –**me pregunto sobre si era verdad una apuesta que hice con Beck para ser amable con ella le dije que sí y ella se enf… oh mierda piensa que esto es aun la apuesta.** –digo al darme cuenta del porque Tori piensa que no la quiero, ese estúpido de Beck va a acabar en el hospital la próxima vez que lo encuentre.

¿Conseguirá jade romper la cara de Beck o alguien más la detendrá? ¿Tori creerá a jade cuando le cuente que todo es una trampa de Beck? ¿aprobara la escritora su examen de maceticas el cual se le da fatal?

Guest: si tienes razón trina tiene fuerza además de estar un poco loca y no es una buena combinación…

Mica: wow tres capítulos, ¿leíste los 3 capítulos en un día?, una manera de saber cuándo actualizan tus escritores es crearte una cuenta y entras en la historia que te guste abajo pone follow y le das a Author y aceptar para que te avise por correo de las actualizaciones de ese autor y así no tienes que mirar la página para saber si actualizan

Extremebrony: jaja si tienes razón justo lo primero que le dice trina a jade es lo que hace aunque no fue totalmente su culpa fue culpa del idiota de beck, I hate beck too and yes he's so stupid, no te preocupes no me importa que escribas en ingles a veces sé que es difícil hablar otro idioma y claro voy a escribir en la que fingen Salir ya tengo algunas ideas para esa ;)

Konata1400: ¿Beck es el más molesto en este fic? ¿Solo en este fic? Yo diría en casi todos los fic


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo 25**_

**En el capítulo anterior…**

**-no lo sé, debe de ser algo que Beck le dijo**. –le respondo. –**me pregunto sobre si era verdad una apuesta que hice con Beck para ser amable con ella le dije que sí y ella se enf… oh mierda piensa que esto es aun la apuesta.** –digo al darme cuenta del porque Tori piensa que no la quiero, ese estúpido de Beck va a acabar en el hospital la próxima vez que lo encuentre.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿Qué apuesta?** –pregunta trina a jade.

**-fue unos días antes de las vacaciones, Beck quería que me llevara mejor con Tori ya que siempre me comportaba fatal con ella, él y yo hicimos una apuesta sobre que si tu hermana tenia de verdad novio y no era una mentira debía de dejar de compórtame mal con ella ya que no tenía ninguna excusa para seguir comportándome mal con ella porque quería quitarme a Beck –**explica jade** -y como sabes tenia novio así que tenía que comportarme bien con ella por la apuesta y por eso ahora piensa que esto es aun parte de la apuesta o que aún sigo comportándome bien con ella para jugar con sus sentimientos y avergonzarla delante de todo. –**termina de explicar la gótica.

**-¿y no se te ocurrió que tal vez debías de decirle eso a mi hermana antes de contarle a Beck para que no lo usara contra ti?!** –pregunta trina molesta.

**-¿y yo que sabía que Beck iba a decirle eso a tu hermana?! **–contesto jade. **–además, no es fácil encontrar un momento oportuno para decirle eso ¿o que debo de decirle?** –Pregunta la gótica -**Oye vega estoy saliendo contigo porque después de hacer una apuesta con Beck para comportarme mejor contigo me he dado cuenta que me gusta **–dice jade con sarcasmo

**-tal vez si se lo hubieras dicho con un poco más delicadeza que eso.** –sugiere trina, antes de ser fulminada con la mirada por jade.

**-deja de decir tonterías y dame la llave de tu casa.** –le manda jade.

**-¿para qué? **

**-para ir a hablar con tu hermana** –contesta jade **-¿a ti que te parece que iba a hacer si no?** –pregunta molesta

**-no creo que eso sea una buena idea. **–dice esta.

**-¿Por qué demonios no lo iba a ser?**

**-porque no te va a escuchar.**

**-pues la obligare a escucharme. **–dijo esta.** –así que o me das la llave o vas a tener que explicarle a tus padres la razón de porque la puerta de tu casa está en el suelo. **

**-está bien, pero prométeme que no le vas a hacer daño.** –advirtió esta antes de sacar la llave de su bolsillo, la cual fue arrebatada por jade pocos segundos más tarde.

**-lo intentar pero no prometo nada.** –contesto jade. –**y si ves a Beck dile que le haga una foto a su cara para que los médicos puedan saber cómo era antes de que lo deje irreconocible**. –le dijo esta antes de ir hacia su coche.

_**Trina's prov.**_

Después de ver a jade ir hacia su coche para hablar con Tori camino para entrar Hollywood arts para ir a buscar a Cat, pero justo cuando entro choco con Cat ¿no le había dicho jade que tenía que irse a su clase? Por supuesto al chocar casi se cae pero pude sujetarla a tiempo.

**-Cat tienes que tener más cuidado, no puedes pararte en un lugar donde está todo el tiempo pasando gente.** –le explico.

**-lo siento.** –dice poniendo cara triste **-¿Qué te dijo jadey?**

**-uhm quería preguntarme para hacerle un regalo a Tori.** –le digo ya que ella no sabe nada sobre su pelea.

**-¿y porque no me lo pidió a mí?** –dice triste.

**-porque… yo conozco lo que le gusta a Tori, no digo que tu no, solo que soy su hermana.** –le digo antes de entienda algo mal.

**-oh kay kay.** –dice antes de que suene la campana. **-¿me acompañas? **

**-lo siento Cat pero si llego otra vez tarde a clase mi profesora va a llamar a mis padres.** –le digo y es cierto la maldita profesora no entiende que no puedo ir más deprisa con mis tacones.

**-kay kay, nos vemos luego.** –dice antes de darme un abrazo.

**-hasta luego cat.** –me despido dándole un beso.

Veo a Cat irse a su clase así que voy hacia las escaleras para ir a mi clase, la cual está en el segundo piso pero antes de hacerlo encuentro a Beck saliendo del baño.

-Beck. –lo llamo, este se gira. -¿puedes venir? –le pregunto haciendo como si no se lo que hizo para separar a Tori y jade.

**-¿sí?** –me pregunta cuando está a mi lado.

**-jade me dijo que hagas una foto a tu cara porque no la vas a reconocer cuando te encuentre**. –le digo antes de seguir con mi camino, me giro disimuladamente y lo veo allí parado asustado, no sabe lo que le espera como jade lo encuentre

_**Xxx**_

Unos 20 minutos más tarde jade estaba bajando de su coche después de haber llegado a casa de Tori, este saco la llave de trina para abrir la puerta ya que sabía que Tori no le iba a abrir si sabía que era ella. Cuando esta abrió la puerta no encontró a nadie en la planta baja así que subió arriba para ver si Tori estaba en su habitación durmiendo o viendo la tele, pero no estaba allí. Este noto que la puerta del baño de Tori estaba cerrada así que la medio latina debía de estar en el baño, jade no se preocupó en llamar sino que entro directamente en el baño.

Tori no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en el baño ya que estaba con la música puesta y cantando, jade sonrió un poco al ver que Tori estaba dándose una ducha sin notar que había entrado, la gótica se quedó esperando en silencio que saliera la otra chica de la ducha. Por suerte para jade no tuvo que esperar mucho, Tori apago la música y cerro el agua antes de abrir la puerta de la ducha quedándose con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a jade, rápidamente esta intento taparse con la toalla pero por alguna razón no conseguía colocar bien la toalla para taparse.

**-oh vamos vega ya te he visto desnuda ¿Cuál es el problema?** –pregunto jade sonriendo al ver que Tori tenía una de sus manos sujetando la toalla para que no se abriera. –además, si quisiera podría hacerte que dejaras esa toalla en menos de dos minutos, pero antes de eso tengo que hablar contigo.

**-no tengo nada que hablar contigo, todo quedo muy aclaro ayer.** –dijo la medio latina, antes de intentar salir del baño pero jade se colocó delante de la puerta para no dejar salir a Tori.

**-no voy a dejarte salir hasta que me escuches, después si quieres puedes huir de mi pero antes escúchame lo que tengo que decirte.** –le dijo jade, la medio latina se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos antes de soltar un suspiro

**-está bien, pero después de que me digas lo que tengas que decir quiero que salgas de mi casa y me dejes en paz.**

**-de acuerdo, si después de escucharme aun quieres eso no te voy a molestar más. **–respondió la gótica. –Lo que te dijo Beck no es realmente cierto –empezó a decir esta, Tori intento hablar pero jade continuo hablando. –**si hice la apuesta con el sobre llevarme mejor contigo pero eso solo fue los primeros días cuando Beck estaba delante, pero después me llevaba bien contigo incluso cuando no estaba Beck o alguno de nuestros amigos e incluso estuve mucho tiempo a solas contigo sin matarte lo cual hubiera hecho si no me gustara pasar tiempo contigo –**dijo esta**. -soy buena fingiendo pero si me enfadas aunque este fingiendo te hubiera hecho daño con mis tijeras ¿acaso crees que hubiera golpeado al idiota de tu ex si no me gustabas? –**Tori no dijo nada**. -¿acaso crees que tendría relaciones sexuales con una persona que no me gusta cuando es del mismo sexo que yo cuando a mí nunca me han gustado las mujeres excepto tú? –**pregunto jade.** -¿aun crees que miento? –**pregunto esta, Tori no le contesto nada. –**está bien, voy a dejarte en paz ahora. **–dijo jade dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Tori en su muñeca, esta se giró a mirar a la chica pero no tuvo tiempo ya que sintió los labios de Tori sobre los suyos, no mucho después se separaron. **-¿significa eso lo que creo que significa?** –pregunto jade sonriendo sabiendo que Tori la había creído y que no estaba enfadada con ella.

**-sabía que debía de ser un mal entendido, lo siento por golpearte pero es que pensé que lo que Beck me dijo era verdad, pero después de pensarlo y tu decirme esto me di cuenta que solo lo hizo porque aun quería estar contigo**. –le explico Tori. **-¿me perdonas por ser una idiota?** –pregunto esta.

**-bueno…** -dijo jade pensándolo -**creo que es justo que te perdone yo a ti si tú me perdonas a mí**. –respondió jade antes de besar a Tori otra vez ya que antes había sido un pequeño beso

Tori tenía sus manos en el cuello de jade sin preocuparse mucho porque solo tenía la toalla tapando su cuerpo ya que aunque intentara caerse la toalla no lo iba a conseguir ya que las dos chicas estaban casi pegadas a la otra, jade coloco sus manos en la cintura de la medio latina mientras profundizaba el beso haciendo a Tori gemir un poco, las dos chicas se dirigieron mientras se besaban a la habitación de la medio latina donde las dos se acostaron en la cama aun besándose.

Un poco después las dos chicas se separaron para respirar, la gótica empezó a morder y chupar el cuello de Tori no dejándola respirar tranquila ya que cada vez que le mordía el cuello la hacía gemir, Tori mientras empezó a subir la camisa de jade para quitársela la gótica ayudo a la latina a quitarse la camisa dejándola en su sujetador, antes de seguir besando a Tori esta se quitó como pudo sus botas y volvió a besar a Tori.

**-no es justo tu aun tienes mucha ropa.** –se quejó Tori después de separarse para respirar

**-no es mi culpa que no tuvieras tiempo de vestirte**. –contesto jade. –**pero si tanto insistes.** –dijo esta antes de quitarse los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior. **-¿mejor así?**

**-casi.** –dijo Tori antes desabrochar el sujetador de la otra chica.

**-está bien ahora me toca a mí.** –dijo esta antes de levantarse para poder quitarle a Tori la toalla que la estaba tapando, lo cual hizo en muy poco tiempo antes de colocarse sobre Tori para volver a besar su cuello, Tori iba a protestar porque aun la otra chica tenía algo de ropa puesta pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un gemido cuando jade chupo uno de sus pezones.

Jade continuo chupando y mordiendo un poco más el pezón de Tori y cuando pensó que fue suficiente hizo lo mismo con el otro ganándose también algunos gemidos de Tori y también marcas en su espalda por las uñas de la medio latina aunque no era que eso le importara, esta continuo bajando dándole algunos besos a Tori por su cuerpo hasta que quedo cerca del centro de la otra chica pero en vez de continuar, subió para besar otra vez a Tori mientras que despacio y sin que Tori se diera cuenta llevo una de sus manos cerca del centro de la chica, pasando dos de sus dedos por allí.

**-jade**. –se quejó esta.

**-¿sí?** –pregunto jade con una sonrisa malvada.

**-por favor.**

**-¿por favor qué?**

**-jade**. –volvió a repetir está poniendo ojos de cachorro.

**-sabes debería de ser ilegal poner ojos de cachorro.** –se quejó jade antes de meter uno de sus dedos dentro de Tori, haciendo a esta gemir fuertemente. –**menos mal que no hay nadie**. –comento jade antes de empezar a mover su dedo dentro y fuera de Tori.

**-oh jade**. –se quejó esta cuando la gótica metió dos de sus dedos dentro de ella. –uhm si jade. –continuo diciendo la medio latina antes de empezar a gemir aún más fuerte cuando jade empezó a mover sus dedos a un ritmo más rápido. –**jade est…** -comenzó a decir pero se quedó callada cuando jade dejo de mover sus dedos. **-¿Por qué paz… ¡oh dios! **-la medio latina no pudo terminar la otra frase ya que fue interrumpida por la lengua de jade en su centro quien intenta aguantar la risa por la reacción de la otra chica.

**-oh dios jade.** –gemía la latina cada vez que jade pasaba su lengua por su clítoris, la gótica no mucho después metió su lengua dentro de la otra chica, empezó con un ritmo lento hasta que Tori le dijo que fuera más rápido, jade le hizo caso no tenía ganas de burlarse de la chica sobretodo después de haber hecho las paces con ella no hace mucho tiempo. **–¡jade, jade, jade!** –grito Tori repetidas veces cuando esta llego a su clímax. **–¡jade para!** –esta la llamo ya que la otra chica aún seguía moviendo su lengua dentro y fuera de ella. **-¡oh dios JADE! **–grito esta otra vez mas fuerte llegando por segunda vez a su clímax.

Jade satisfecha por lo que hizo se colocó sobre Tori para besar a la latina dejándola probarse a sí misma en el beso, las dos se besaron por el mayor tiempo posible que podían soportar sin respirar hasta que les hizo falta el aire.

**-te quiero vega.** –dijo esta cuando se separó, haciendo sonreír a Tori.

**-yo también te quiero jade.** –respondió esta.

¿Seguirá Beck con su cara "bonita" o jade lo encontrara y le dará una paliza?

Guest: me alegra que te gusten todas mis historias, Sobre la historia que estas traduciendo ya la leí en ingles pero voy a re-leer los capítulos cuando este menos ocupada y lo de que tienes ideas para fic, me encantaría poder leer tus ideas ya que cada vez son menos escritores los que suben o actualizan sus historias.

LassTime: ¿ahora apareces lass? ¿Después de cómo tú dices 24 capítulos? No te preocupes por no comentar o leerla antes todos tenemos cosas que hacer, sabes me dejaste con la intriga sobre la idea que tienes con un fic, yo quiero saberla!

Konata1400: jajajaja si tienes razón Beck tuvo mucha suerte pero esta vez no tanta…

Extremebrony: si ojala muriera pero entonces si encuentran el cuerpo trina y jade tendrían un gran problema, por un segundo pensé que cuando decías te odio me lo decías a mí y no a Beck XD y si las cosas entre las dos han mejorado ¿no te parece? ;)


	26. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**Nadie Prov.**_

_**xxx**_

era la hora de la clase de Sikowitz y todos estaban sentados en sus sitios excepto Tori y jade, Tori porque había faltado ese día a clase y jade porque había ido a hacer las paces con Tori, Andre, Cat y Robbie estaban sentados en la parte delantera de la clase, Andre y Robbie le preguntaron a Cat porque jade no estaban en la clase si la habían visto venir a la escuela, por supuesto Cat le dijo que estaba con Tori dándole un regalo ya que era eso lo que trina le conto para no decirle que había estado discutiendo y que jade había ido a buscar a Tori para pedirle perdón.

En ese momento entro Sikowitz, quien llegaba tarde por 10 minutos este soltó su bolsa en el suelo por supuesto después de coger uno de los cocos que tenía en ella y miro hacia sus alumnos.

**-¿Dónde están Tori y jade?** –pregunto este extrañado ya que ninguna de las chicas normalmente faltaba a su clase a menos que les sucediera algo grabe, Cat intento levantarse para contestar a Sikowitz pero Andre y Robbie la detuvieron ya que sabían que le diría sobre la sorpresa de jade para Tori lo cual sería raro porque nadie en la escuela excepto ellos lo sabían y debían de esperar a que ellas le contaran a todos por su cuenta. –**bueno no importa espero que no sea nada grabe, empecemos con la clase.** –dijo este antes de bajar del escenario de un salto. –**hoy vamos a hablar sobre los besos escénicos.**

**-Sikowitz… ya hemos hablado de eso.** –le dijo Robbie.

**-no, no lo hemos hecho.** –respondió.

**-Robbie tiene razón ya hemos hablado de eso.** –añadió Andre.

**-oh bueno, entonces hablaremos sobre los besos escénicos sobre parejas del mismo sexo**. –explico el profesor haciendo a todos empezar a hablar a la vez. **– ¡silencio todos!** –mando. –**no me importa que no os guste besaros entre chicos o entre chicas, los actores tienen que actuar el papel que les dan y no pueden negarse a besar a una persona por ser de su mismo sexo así que ¿Quién se ofrece…** -este no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien llamar a la puerta antes de abrirla.

**-sentimos llegar tarde.** –se disculpó Tori, mientras jade sin preocuparse fue a sentarse en una de las dos sillas vacías mandando una mirada de muerte a Beck cuando paso junto a él.

**-jade levántate.** –hablo Sikowitz.

-**oh vamos no he hecho nada para que me mandes con Helen, solo hemos llegado cinco minutos tar…**

**-tranquilízate jade no voy a mandaros con Helen, solo quiero que vengas al escenario conmigo como voluntaria de la explicación y tu también Tori**. –explico Sikowitz antes de beber un poco de su coco. –jade camino hacia el escenario sin quejarse y Tori la siguió.

**-está bien, como estaba diciendo antes de la interrupción por la llegada de mis dos voluntarias…** -empezó Sikowitz a decir caminando por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre las sillas de sus estudiantes. –**los actores no pueden negarse a besar a alguien solo por su sexo a menos que quieres ser despedido**. –dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar hacia Tori y jade. –**demostrarle a toda la clase como dos buenas actrices o actores pueden besar a alguien de su mismo sexo sin problemas. **–mando Sikowitz antes de quedarse en silencio esperando la protesta de la gótica, quien para sorpresa de la mayoría de la clase no lo hizo si no que se encogió de hombros antes de agarrar la cara de Tori y besarla apasionadamente.

Todos en la habitación excepto Andre, Cat, Robbie y Beck estaban sorprendidos por eso incluso Sikowitz que se esperaba un beso más corto pero las dos chicas aún se seguían besando.

**-¿no vas a decirle nada?** –pregunto Beck molesto a su profesor.

**-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Lo están haciendo perfecto**. –respondió Sikowitz después de su momentáneo asombro.

**-porque se están besando y tú siempre le dices a todos que se besen con sus novios en su propio tiempo**. –respondió Beck.

**-es un ejercicio de actuación que yo les mande hacer.**

**-pero no de…**

**-yo se lo mande.** –repito Sikowitz antes de dejar a Beck terminar su protesta, antes de caminar donde estaban las dos chicas para separarlas. –**está bien ya es suficiente, podéis sentaros**. –mando Sikowitz, las dos chicas empezaron a caminar hacia sus sitios antes de que Sikowitz las llamara. –**pero antes quiero saber algo.** –dijo.

**-¿qué?** –pregunto jade molesta antes de ser golpeada en el brazo por Tori.

**-jade** –la regaño Tori. –**no debes de hablar así con Sikowitz.**

**-yo hablo con Sikowitz como yo…**

**-jade tranquilízate, Tori tiene razón no debes de hablar con tus profesores así y yo soy tu profesor.** –hablo Sikowitz haciendo a jade rodar los ojos. **–así que ¿tenéis algo que queráis decir a la clase?** –pregunto este.

**-no.** –respondió jade rápidamente antes de intentar volver a su sitio pero Tori la detuvo sujetando su brazo, quien se giró para mirar a su novia con una mirada de muerte pero no lo hizo por la mirada que estaba recibiendo ella de la medio latina. –**sí, si hay algo**. –dijo esta. –**Como sabéis chicas Beck y yo nos separamos **–empezó a explicar jade. –**y no vamos a volver nunca así que podéis empezar a pelearos por él, no pienso mataros a ninguna de vosotras o haceros daño**. –termino de decir está sonriendo al ver que tres chicas que estaban cerca de Beck se abalanzaron sobre el canadiense.

**-¡es mío!** –gritaban las tres chicas sujetando a Beck de sus brazos para quedarse con él y una de ellas lo agarraba por detrás.

**-¿y no olvidas algo más importante?** –pregunto Tori.

**-si tienes razón vega.** –decía jade mientras sacaba de su bota sus tijeras. –**si alguno de vosotros idiotas se acerca demasiado, intenta pedirle una cita o coquetea con ella voy a apuñalaros con ellas. **–amenazo esta mientras sujetaba con una de sus manos las tijeras hacia donde estaban sus compañeros de clase y con la otra sujetando a Tori de su cintura. **–y por si alguno de vosotros idiotas no le ha quedado claro, si vega y yo estamos saliendo ¿alguien tiene un problema con eso**? –pregunto aun apuntando sus tijeras hacia donde estaban todos sentados, sobre todo a donde estaba Beck quien aún estaba siendo atacado por tres locas chicas.

_**Xxx**_

**-jade no puedes amenazarlos a todos**. –dijo Tori caminando al lado de jade seguida por sus otros amigos hacia sus casilleros.

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-¡porque ahora todos están asustados de hablar conmigo!**

**-¿y cuál es el problema?** –pregunto la gótica.

**-debías de ser más delicada, incluso Sikowitz tenía miedo de acercarse a mí.**

**-al menos no has tenido que besar a Robbie**. –dijo Andre, antes de beber de su botella para hacer gárgaras y limpiarse la boca, haciendo reír a rex.

**-yo no he tenido que besar a nadie.** –comento cat.

**-todos saben ya que no te importa besar a una chica o un chico.** –dijo rex.

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!** –pregunto cat.

**-quiere decir que todos saben que no te importa besar a una chica porque estas con trina y porque antes de salir con ella has tenido novios.** –le explico Tori.

**-y shapiro será mejor que mantengas a tu muñeco callado antes de que desaparezca misteriosamente y puedo asegurarte que no vas a volver a verlo nunca más si eso sucede**. –dijo jade mientras jugaba con sus tijeras mirando a Robbie con una mirada malvada.

**-¿Qué estás haciéndole a Cat?** –pregunto la voz de trina a Robbie, asustando a casi todos menos a jade ya que esta la vio venir.

**-¡rex está siendo malo conmigo!** –se quejó Cat acercándose a trina para abrazarla.

**-¡te dije que dejaras de molestar a Cat!** –le regaño trina a Robbie. –**la próxima vez que tu estúpido títere moleste a Cat voy a… ¿desde cuándo estáis vosotras dos aquí?** –pregunto trina al notar que estaban Tori y jade y lo más importante que estaban besándose lo que significaba que Tori había creído a jade.

**-han llegado hace un rato.** –contesto Andre.

**-pero jade fue a buscar a Tori hace dos…** -esta se quedó en silencio **-¡ew!** –dijo esta con asco al darse cuenta de lo que debían haber estado haciendo las dos durante el tiempo que habían estado a solas.

_**Xxx**_

Una hora más tarde todos estaban guardando sus cosas en sus casilleros y cogiendo los libros de los que tenían tarea ya que habían terminado las clases.

**-te veo luego.** –le dijo Tori a jade antes de darle un beso de despedida ya que Andre la estaba esperando.

**-¿no podéis hacer el trabajo en otro momento?** –se quejó jade.

**-pensaba que así sería mejor, ya sabes tienes que estar en detención por una hora así puedo hacer la tarea y tener el resto de la tarde libre para pasarla contigo ¿o estas celosa de Andre?** –pregunto esta.

**-¿celosa de Andre?** –pregunto esta antes de reírse un poco. **–Andre sabe lo que le pasaría si intenta algo más que ser tu amigo siendo mi novia.** –dijo esta.

**-¿de verdad que no estas celosa?** –pregunto Tori.

**-no tengo de que preocuparme con él, es como un cachorrito.**

**-"el cachorrito" tiene sentimientos.** –hablo Andre. –**y has ofendido los míos. –dijo este**

**-vamos Andre ya sabes que quiere decir jade, ella no quería insultarte**. –le explico Tori.

**-sí, sí que quería.** –dijo jade. **–nos vemos más tarde.** –se despidió está dándole un beso a Tori rápido antes de caminar hacia la biblioteca.

_**Jade's prov.**_

Camine hacia la biblioteca despacio ya que no quería tener que estar aquí ¿Por qué incluso soy yo quien tiene detención? ¡Fue ese idiota el que se buscó que lo golpeara por intentar coquetear con vega!

Por supuesto la biblioteca no está muy lejos así que no tardo más que cinco minutos en entrar ¿y cuál es mi sorpresa? Encontrar al idiota de mi ex sentado en una de las mesas, el subdirector me mira.

**-¿Por qué esta vez jade?** –pregunta dikers sin preocuparse mucho porque este aquí ya que soy una de las personas que más tiempo pasa aquí en detención.

**-no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como ese idiota coqueteaba con mi novia**. –le digo simplemente antes de empezar a caminar hacia las mesas aunque este Beck en la mesa de al lado.

**-aquí delante west, no quiero verte cerca de Oliver.** –dice y creo que es tan idiota que no escucho que dije novia y no novio e incluso que tampoco se enteró que Beck y yo no estamos juntos. Para no conseguir otra hora más de detención hago lo que me dice, justo después de sentarme la puerta se abre otra vez y entra trina. Esta se sienta junto a mí, uf lo que me faltaba

**-¿Qué hiciste trina matar a una canción?** –le pregunto.

**-muy graciosa.** –dice. –**y no, ha sido porque llegue tarde a mi clase y decirle a la profesora que intentara ella correr con estos tacones**. –dice señalándolos. **–así que… ¿ya has pensado que vas a hacerle a Beck?**

_**Xxx**_

Una hora después trina y yo estamos en el aparcamiento de la escuela a que Beck salga, por supuesto él no sabe lo que le espera, piensa que está solo en la escuela además de algunos profesores que están aun aquí.

**-aquí viene.** –dice trina en voz baja señalándolo, está caminando hacia su coche distraídamente así que no va a notar cuando nos acerquemos, antes de que se nos escape las dos nos acercamos hacia el sin hacer ruido, este iba a abrir la puerta pero trina lo golpeo haciéndolo chocar contra el coche.

**-¿Qué demon…** -antes de que pueda terminar lo que iba a decir le hago que golpe su cara contra su coche.

**-¿te acuerdas de mi becky?** –le digo burlándome de su nombre soltándolo para que se dé la vuelta para poder golpearlo en la cara y el muy idiota lo hace así que lo golpeo justo en la nariz, trina mira un poco con miedo al escuchar el ruido de la nariz de Beck chocar contra mi puño y si, está rota.

**-¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?!** –pregunta tapándose la nariz de la cual empieza a salirle sangre por el golpe que le di.

**-¿Qué pasa no sabes escuchar cuando te advierte de algo? –**le pregunto empujándolo hacia donde esta trina quien con una de sus llaves de karate lo hace caer al suelo en dos segundos aun sujetándose la nariz para intentar parar que sangre pero al estar rota es más difícil que lo haga, saco mis tijeras y me acerco a el quien intenta retroceder pero trina lo consigue retener en el suelo, me coloco a su altura antes de apuntar las tijeras hacia su cara, este intenta quitarme las tijeras pero trina le retiene las manos para que no pueda hacerme nada, intenta soltarse un par de veces pero parece que incluso una chica tiene más fuerza que él, vuelvo a apuntar las tijeras hacia su cara donde le hago una marca con ellas, no es muy profunda pero es que si la hago muy profunda se notara que fue atacado mientras que así solo parece un accidente. **-¿y tan idiota eres que después de hacer que Tori se enfade conmigo me mandas un mensaje? **–le digo antes de golpearlo otra vez en la cara. -**¿o que Tori iba a creer mucho tu palabra si le mostraba el mensaje? **–Continuo diciendo antes de seguir golpeándolo **-¿sabes una cosa? Vega no es como yo, ella confía en la gente y ni si quiera tuve que enseñarle el mensaje para que sepa que es verdad que no la engañaba**. –termino de decir antes de dejar de golpearlo al ver que estaba sangrando por la nariz, que tenía el labio inferior partido y sangrándole, una marca en uno de sus pómulos la cual también le sangraba y un ojo que iba a estar mañana morado.

¿Qué tal la pelea? Bueno la verdad no le llamaría pelea ya que Beck no se pudo defender porque trina ayudo a jade a sujetarlo, aunque creo que si trina soltara a Beck y golpeara a trina no estaría aun vivo si no en un hospital ¿o tal vez algo peor?

Mica: con lo de leer tus ideas me refería a leer la historia cuando la publiques aunque si me quieres dar un adelanto sobre tu historia no voy a quejarme ;)

Extremebrony: si follaron es la expresión correcta, que raro que no recuerdes esa parte del español yo siempre recuerdo las malas palabras del inglés jajaja y como ya te dije no te preocupes por hablar mucho en ingles lo entiendo bastante bien.

vaniap0211: único momento que jade y trina se llevan bien son cuando se alían para golpear a alguien y como no otra vez se han aliado para golpear a Beck y si lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones ;) o eso dicen…

Scissors-Luv93: que suerte yo también quiero que me secuestre el Gta5 pero… eso está complicado porque no tengo el juego :'( ¿Beck tiene ovarios? Jajajajaja si yo creo que también tiene o al menos eso hizo jade que fuera ahora con la patada que le dio…

LassTime: bueno jade no pudo matar a miss canada (aunque estoy segura que le gustaría) porque como todos sabemos a Tori no le gustaría que enceraran a su novia en la cárcel por asesinato o a jade

Konata1400: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior :)


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

Después de golpear a Beck las dos chicas dejaron al canadiense en el suelo, por supuesto este sabía que si decía lo que le habían hecho iba a acabar aun peor y que no jugara con ellas ya que no estaban bromeando. Cada una fue hacia su coche y en dirección a sus casas. Cuando jade llego a su casa estaba vacía lo cual no le extraño, la gótica al ver esto recogió las llaves que las había dejado en la mesa y se dirigió en su coche camino a casa de los vega, mientras en casa de los vega estaba la menor de las hermanas con su ordenador portátil viendo algunos videos cuando la mayor de las hermanas entro.

**-hey trina** -saludo Tori cerrando su ordenador. **-¿No se suponía que tu hora de detención paso hace casi 30 minutos?** -pregunto mirando su teléfono.

**-si pero el idiota de dikers me dejo más tiempo por llegar tarde.** -respondió trina.

**-¿Se ha metido jade en algún problema durante la detención?** -pregunto la cantante ya que sabía que a jade no le gustaba mucho el subdirector y lo hacía enfadar así solo consiguiendo que este le añadiera más días de detención.

**-no.** -respondió trina sacando su teléfono antes de ir hacia las escaleras. **-¿Sabes cuándo vuelven papa y mama de viaje?** -pregunto está moviendo su teléfono en la mano.

-**mañana ¿Desde cuándo eso te preocupa? Ya sabes que casi siempre están fuera.**

**-ok, normalmente no me preocupa pero Cat me lo pregunto porque quiere que le digamos a nuestros padres porque son los únicos que no lo saben al igual que sus padres que están de viaje con su loco hermano.**

**-¿Entonces como le vais a contar a sus padres?**

**-por video chat ¿O piensas que vamos a esperar 6 meses a que vuelvan o más después de curar la locura del hermano de Cat?**-pregunto la hermana mayor, haciendo a su hermana pequeña levantar las manos en forma de rendición.

**-ok**

**-te veo luego hermanita, voy a hablar con cat.** -dijo está volviendo rápidamente donde estaba su hermana para revolverle el pelo antes de casi salir corriendo.

**-¡Te dije que no me gusta cuando haces eso!** -protesto Tori intentando arreglarse el pelo.

**-y a mí me encanta hacer enfadar a mi hermanita** -respondió trina desde arriba.

Antes de Tori poder arreglar el desastre que trina hizo a su pelo alguien llamo a la puerta, esta dejo de intentar alisar su pelo y abrió la puerta encontrando a jade.

**-¿No pasado ni un día desde que hemos vuelto y ya me estas engañando**? -pregunto jade de broma al ver el pelo de Tori.

**-ha sido tri...** -intento explicarse la latina.

**-me estoy metiendo contigo vega, sé que no serias capaz de hacerme algo así.** -la interrumpió jade dando un beso a la latina. -**no vas a encontrar a nadie tan sexy como yo o que te haga gritar tanto como yo**. -termino de decir está guiñando un ojo su novia.

**-¿No?-** pregunto Tori bromeando **-usted señorita west se lo tiene muy creído**

**-solo estoy diciendo lo que es cierto.** -respondió la gótica sentándose en el sofá de la latina. **-vega déjame tu tarea de matemáticas.** -mando.

**-haz tu tarea tu misma**. -dijo Tori sentándose junto a jade.

**-vamos vega, ya sabes que las matemáticas no son lo mío como lo tuyo no es escribir obras de teatro ¿Recuerdas la obra que hiciste donde trina era la protagonista y fue aplastada por el decorado? Eso fue lo único bueno que tuvo además de las miles de visitas que recibió el video claro.**

**-¿No te dijo lane que lo eliminaras?**

**-lo hice... Y luego lo volví a publicar**. -respondió jade sacando su libro.

**-si quieres puedo ayudarte, pero no voy a dejarte copiar mi trabajo porque si no sabes hacerlo luego vas a suspender el examen. -propuso Tori.**

**-si me dejas tu tarea podemos hacer cosas más interesantes que esto.** -dijo jade dando a Tori algunos besos en su cuello.

**-no, esto es solo chantaje para no hacer tu misma tu tarea**. -respondió Tori.

**-¿Pero a que funciona?** -pregunto jade siguiendo besando el cuello de la latina.

**-sí, pero aun así vas a tener que hacer tu tarea**. -respondió Tori haciendo a jade dejar de besar su cuello.

**-si así lo quieres...-**dijo está abriendo su libro dejando a Tori mirándola con sorpresa ya que no pensaba que fuera a parar de besarla, mientras la gótica hacia como si estuviera leyendo su libro sin dejar de reír por la cara que se le quedo a la medio latina.

**-eres mala. **

**-¿y hasta ahora no te has dado cuenta?** –pregunto jade quien no recibió respuesta de la otra chica ya que fue hacia la cocina.

**-¿quieres algo de beber?** –pregunto la latina.

**-café negro con dos de azúcar. **

**-ya se cómo te gusta.**

**-bien, date prisa**. –respondió jade colocando sus pies sobre la mesa mientras copiaba lo que Tori había hecho en su libreta de matemáticas. **-¿esto es un dos o un cinco?** –pregunto la gótica después de un rato estando en silencio mientras daba un poco la vuelta a la libreta para ver si así conseguía averiguar que numero era.

**-déjame ver.** –contesto Tori entregando a la gótica su café. –un cinco.

**-parece un dos.**

**-es un cinco.**

**-no he dicho que lo sea, solo que se parece.** –respondió jade bebiendo un poco de café.

**-oye, te dije que hicieras tu propia tarea no que copiaras la mía.** –se quejó la latina quitándole a jade su cuaderno.

**-devuélvemelo**

**-es mío ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?**

**-porque yo lo digo.**

**-¿y si no lo hago qué?**

**-tendré que quitártelo a la fuerza.** –dijo jade tranquilamente lo cual hacia a Tori tener más miedo ya que cuando la gótica estaba tranquila por algo es que estaba muy segura sobre lo que estaba diciendo.

**-pero soy tu novia.** –dijo está haciendo un puchero -¿vas a hacer daño a tu novia?

**-si mi novia sigue haciendo esa cara, sí.** –respondió jade.

**-está bien**. –respondió está dándole el cuaderno. –**pero no veo que tiene de bueno copiar mi tarea, luego no vas a saber hacerlo.**

**-¿y para que me va a servir hacer esto? Ni que fuera a utilizar estas estúpidas cuentas en mis guiones o cuando sea actriz. **–dijo jade. **–además tengo a mi novia nerd que me explicara cómo se hacen estas estúpidas cuentas antes del examen.**

**-yo no soy ningún nerd**

**-oh vamos vega si lo eres, te encantan las matemáticas y la ciencia.**

**-¿y por eso soy un nerd? A mucha gente le gustan.**

**-si a los nerds. **–contesto la gótica copiando las respuesta que su novia tenía en su cuaderno a su propio cuaderno.

**-¿te ha dicho Cat que ella y trina le van a decir a mis padres y sus padres?** –pregunto Tori sentándose junto a jade.

**-sí, me lo conto y me pidió prestado mi portátil porque dijo que su hermano rompió su portátil antes de irse a ese hospital o donde demonios este**. –respondió la gótica. **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-por nada.**

**-te conozco vega, dime.**

**-solo había pensando que tal vez… ya sabes podríamos contarle a mis padres también cuando Cat y trina lo hagan, si te parece bien**

**-a mí no tienes que preguntarme son tus padres, tú eliges si quieres decirle o no.**

**-¿y tú le vas a decir a tus padres?**

**-a mi madre sí, pero mi padre nunca está en casa además no le importa si salgo con una chica o chico**

**Xxx**

**-¿Por qué no me dejas ver lo que haces? –**pregunto Tori después de un par de intentos de ver lo que estaba escribiendo su novia en su portátil.

**-porque no quiero. –**respondió jade.

**-¿pero porque no?**

**-porque no y punto. Ahora cállate un poco y abre la puerta. **–dijo esta antes de seguir escribiendo en su portátil después de escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta.

Tori se iba a quejar pero no lo hizo ya que volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta se levantó de donde estaba y fue a abrir la puerta cuando lo hizo que terminara en el suelo con cierta pelirroja encima de ella.

**-¿Qué te dije de abrazar a la gente cuando abren la puerta? **–pregunto jade sin despegar su mirada del portátil.

**-que es peligroso. **–contesto Cat escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Tori, la cual estaba aguantando la risa ya que le pareció gracioso que jade actuara así con Cat ya que parecía que fuera madre de cat.

**-¿vas a levantarte de una vez de encima de mi novia o tengo que hacerlo yo Cat? –**pregunto la gótica haciendo como si estuviera molesta aunque no es que lo estuviera ya que Cat es su amiga y además no quería salir con Tori porque estaba con trina así que no tenía por qué estar molesta con la chica.

**-hey cat. –**saludo trina bajando las escaleras.** -¿tengo que estar celosa por el saludo que le diste a mi hermana? –**pregunto está haciendo a las dos chicas mirar hacia arriba encontrando a trina detrás del sofá.

**-¡claro que no, Tori es mi amiga, tu mi novia! –**respondió Cat al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se abalanzaba hacia trina para darle un beso, el cual no duro mucho porque las dos se separaron al escuchar un ruido como si alguien estuviera vomitando.

**-jade –**le regaño Tori.

**-¿si vega? –**pregunto jade ignorando el tono de regaño de Tori.

**-eres increíble.** –dijo esta con sarcasmo.

**-lo sé. –respondió jade.**

**-¡trina y yo vamos a ver una película! ¿Queréis venir? **–pregunto cat.

**-no**

**-¿Por qué jadey?**

**-no me digas eso.**

**-¿el que jadey?**

**-eso**

**-¿jadey? –**pregunto cat.

**-sí, no me digas eso.**

**-¿Por qué no? me parece lindo.**

**-yo no soy linda. –**respondió jade frunciendo el ceño.

**-¿y si no te digo jadey vas a venir tú y Tori a ver una película con nosotras? –**pregunto cat.

**-no.**

**-¿Por qué no? –**dijo Cat haciendo un mohín.

**-porque no quiero ver películas para niños.**

**-pero son muy bonitas. **

**-no me importa. –**respondió jade.

**-¿y porque no elegimos una película entre las cuatro? Ya sabéis no de dibujos o muy terroríficas que hagan a la gente tener pesadillas por un mes. **–especifico Tori sabiendo que eso es lo que jade quería ver y lo cual iba a hacer a Cat tener pesadillas si lo veía o salir corriendo después de ver la primera escena de miedo.

**-¿sabes que eso es casi una misión imposible no? –**pregunto trina

_**Xxx**_

**-¿ves no ha sido para tanto?** –pregunto la menor de las hermana vega mientras caminaban hacia el coche de la gótica

**-claro como tú no has tenido que soportar ver esta estúpida película.** –dijo jade a Tori.

**-¿Qué tiene de malo la película?**

**-¡todo!** –respondió jade. **-¿acaso piensas que estas estúpidas películas románticas pasan en la vida real?** –pregunto jade. **–es más fácil que alguno de los accidentes de una película de miedo te ocurra a que te pase algo parecido a una de estas películas.**

**-¿no es ese Beck?** –pregunto Cat señalando a alguien en enfrente de ellas

**-oh por dios si es Beck pero ¿Qué le paso en la ca… ¡trina! ¡Jade! ¿Habéis golpeado a Beck?!** –pregunto esta.

**-¿y si lo hicimos que pasa?** –pregunto jade

**-primero que os podéis meter en un problema, sobretodo trina que es mayor de edad, segundo que si lo habéis golpeado en la escuela os pueden expulsar y tercero que pueden incluso pediros dinero por golpearlo sin razón.**

**-¡ya sabes porque lo golpee eso es una buena razón!**

**-¡para ti puede pero no tiene por qué ser una buena razón para la escuela o la policía si os denuncia!**

**-¿Por qué habéis golpeado a Beck?** –pregunto Cat que no sabía que pasaba.

**-porque es un idiota**. –respondió jade.

**-fue porque quería hacer que Tori y jade se separaran mintiendo sobre que jade no quería a Tori pero es mentira.** –le explico trina.

**-¿y porque Beck iba a hacer una cosa tan mala?**

**-porque esta celoso de que este con otra persona que no sea él.** –dijo jade. **–además porque piensa que lo engañe con vega, lo cual es falso empezamos a salir después de que rompí con él y no creo que el idiota le diga a nadie que lo golpeamos porque si lo hace lo voy a golpear aún más fuerte.**

**-jade no puedes arreglarlo todo con la violencia.**

**-claro que puedo.**

**Xxx**

Una hora más tarde las cuatro chicas llegaron a casa de los vega, habían parado a comer pizza y claro después de eso Cat les pidió que si podían parar a tomar un helado, Tori había estado regañando a jade sobre golpear a jade aunque esta sabía que sería casi imposible que jade hiciera caso a lo que le dijo pero claro ¿nada costaba intentarlo no? por supuesto lo que ninguna de las cuatro chicas esperaban era encontrar a los padres de Tori y trina allí porque las dos chicas sabían que no vendrían hasta mañana.

**-hola mama/señora vega, hola papa/señor vega** –saludaron cuatro chicas sorprendidas por verlos allí

**-¿no se suponía que veníais mañana?** –pregunto trina que fue la primera en entrar.

**-sí, pero hemos podido volver antes y queríamos pasar un poco tiempo con vosotras pero ¿sabes cuál es nuestra sorpresa cuando llegamos?** –pregunto su padre. –**tu directora nos llama porque dice que tú, Tori y ella habéis golpeado a uno de los chicos de la escuela el cual es vuestro amigo**. –dijo el señor vega señalando a jade cuando dijo ella. -¿**podéis explicarme por qué la directora quiere expulsaros por una semana?**

**Tan tan tan**

Espero que os gustara el capítulo ¿Por qué Beck es tan idiota y dijo que lo golpearon? ¿Se meterán en problemas trina y Tori con sus padres? ¿Le contaran trina y Tori a sus padres que están saliendo con Cat y jade? si lo hacen ¿Cómo reaccionaran por la noticia?

Mica: me alegra que te gustara la "pelea" de jade con Beck

Gabuoo: JADE "THE SCISSORS" WEST buen nombre para una luchadora de boxeo ;)

Scissors-Luv93: si tienes razón jade siempre quedaba como la loca después de reclamar a Beck que las otras chicas estuvieran siempre sobre el pero que le vamos a hacer

vaniap0211: si jade es súper "tierna" marcando su territorio, parece un perro marcando el territorio jaja XD

Konata1400: ya me preocuparía si a alguien no le gustara el capítulo anterior, a todos os gusta ver a Beck herido por jade a mí también ;)


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo 28**_

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-¿alguna de vosotras va a explicarnos que ha pasado?** –pregunto el señor vega después de explicar que la directora de Hollywood arts lo había llamado para decirle que Tori, trina y otra chica que era jade habían golpeado a un chico, el cual era Beck, por supuesto lo que ninguno de los adultos sabían era que Beck había mentido cuando dijo que Tori también estaba allí ya que la menor de las dos hermanas vega había vuelto a casa y las otras dos chicas se habían quedado castigadas al igual que Beck.

Las cuatro chicas de repente empezaron a hablar de repente contando cada una de ellas parte de la historia pero claro al estar hablando todas a las veces ninguno de los dos adultos podían entender del todo la historia.

**-no todas a la vez.** –interrumpió el señor vega haciendo a todas dejar de hablar, Cat levanto la mano para hablar y empezó a dar saltos ya que estaba detrás de las otras chicas para que el padre de trina y Tori la viera. -¿Qué ocurre Cat?

**-una vez mi hermano y mi primo hablaban a la vez, pero mi hermano no le gustaba que mi primo hablara al mismo tiempo que él y repitiera lo que decía así que lo hizo callarse**. –explico cat. –**y no ha vuelto a hablar más.** –añadió

**-¿porque?** –pregunto la señora vega

**-mi hermano le corto la lengua.** –respondió Cat, dejando a todos un poco en shock por eso menos a jade que estaba acostumbrada a las historias sobre el hermano de Cat

-**Cat no es tiempo para una extraña historia de tu hermano**. –le regaño jade, haciendo a Cat hacer un puchero. **–El señor vega quiere saber qué ocurre** –dijo la gótica para que su amiga dejara de hacer un puchero. –**lo que ocurre señor vega es que mi ex novio es un idiota y no p…**

**-porque te parezca un idiota tu ex novio no podéis golpearlo.** –le explico el señor vega.

**-no golpeamos solo por ser un idiota teníamos nuestras razones para golpearlo** –dijo esta vez trina

**-¿Por qué no empiezas a contar que ocurrió para que lo golpearais?** –pregunto la señor vega.

**-todo empezó antes de las vacaciones, vega y yo estábamos peleando así que Beck, el idiota de mi ex quería que fuéramos amigas él y yo hicimos una apuesta sobre yo ser buena con Tori si ella realmente tenía un novio ya que nunca lo habíamos visto antes a su estúpido ex**. –dijo jade. **–fue verdad así que por la apuesta empecé a comportarme mejor con Tori.**

**-casi me matas en la playa, eso no es comportarse mejor.** –interrumpió Tori, recordando que jade casi la ahoga si no llega a ser por la apuesta que hizo con Beck.

**-pero no lo hice y no me interrumpas vega.** –mando jade. –**durante las vacaciones empezamos a llevarnos mejor así que cuando volvimos otra vez de las pequeñas vacaciones éramos amigas e íbamos a salir a una fiesta pero antes de que yo llegara el idiota del ex de vega estuvo aquí y casi golpeo a vega.**

**-¿Qué Tod hizo qué?** –pregunto el padre Tori subiendo su tono de voz.

**-cálmate David y deja que termine de explicar que ocurrió.** –dijo holly

**-trina cuando volvió de dónde demonios se encontrara nos vio durmiendo en el sofá así que cuando me desperté me pregunto qué paso, le dije lo que casi hizo el ex de Tori y fuimos a golpearlo, trina después de eso me pregunto si me gustaba Tori lo negué un poco pero al final le dije que sí que me gustaba y fue cuando vimos encontramos que Tori estaba también allí, ella salió corriendo como una gallina al escucharlo po…**

**-¡me sorprendió que dijeras eso!** –explico Tori.

**-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me interrumpas?**

**-lo siento.**

**-como estaba diciendo antes de que cierta persona mal educada me interrumpiera…** -dijo jade mirando hacia Tori cuando dijo esa frase**. –salió corriendo porque se sorprendió de que yo le dije eso a trina y ella lo escucho ya que hasta hace poco pues no me gustaba mucho estar con ella, pero después de que lo pensó mucho tiempo ¿Por qué demonios eres tan lenta pensando vega?** –Se burló jade –**me dijo que yo también le gustaba y pues nos besamos. **

**-awww.** –dijeron a la vez trina, Cat y la señora vega. Mientras que Tori y jade miraban la reacción de su padre ya que era el único que no había dicho nada aun sobre que pensaba de ellas salir, además tenía el ceño frunció.

**-papa. **–dijo Tori para ver que decía su padre.

**-me alegro por ti hija pero… ¿Por qué no esperaste un par de meses más para decírselo?**

**-¿qué? **–preguntaron a la vez Tori y jade confusas. Mientras que la señora vega sonreía hacia su marido extendiendo la mano.

**-no le hagas caso a tu padres, es un mal perdedor. **–decía la señora vega aun sonriendo al ver que su marido sacaba un billete de 20 dólares de su cartera. –**el aposto que ibais a empezar a salir después de graduaros.**

**-¿habéis apostado sobre cuanto iba a tardar Tori en salir con jade?** –pregunto trina para ver si entendía bien lo que su madre decía quien se encogió de hombros.

**-ves hasta tus padres sabían que eras gay vega**. –se burló jade.

**-jade**

**-¿Qué? Es la verdad, tu lado gay no se puede ocultar. –**respondió jade.

**-bueno ¿y todo eso que tiene que ver con la paliza que habéis dado a tu ex?** –pregunto el señor vega

**-eso fue porque después de que Tori y yo le contamos a todos nuestros amigos que estábamos saliendo él se enfadó porque pensaba que había estado saliendo con vega aun cuando salía con el cual es falso ya que yo rompí con el antes de empezar a salir con Tori además Cat os puede decir que a mí no me gusta la gente que engaña a los demás o engañar a alguien cuando salgo con una persona.**

**-eso es cierto. **–comento cat.

**-así que el idiota pensando que yo había salido con Tori antes de separarme de él, le conto mal lo de la apuesta y le dijo a Tori que yo la estaba utilizando para burlarme de ella y que no la quería, así que ella luego se enojó conmigo y casi por culpa del idiota de mi ex vega y yo nos separamos.** –dijo la gótica tomando un poco de aire ya que lo estaba diciendo bastante rápido. -**entonces cuando lo encontré en la escuela lo iba a golpear pero trina me paro porque pensaba que era cierto lo que Beck dijo pero después de ver el mensaje que me envió Beck se enteró que era mentira, después de Cat y Tori volver a sus casa nosotras teníamos detención así que teníamos que quedarnos después de salir vimos a Beck lo esperamos y lo golpeamos nosotras dos.**

**-corregirme si me equivoco, golpeasteis a tu ex por casi arruinar tu relación con mi hija y tú por tu hermana, entonces el mintió sobre Tori también estar implicada en la paliza para que os expulsaran a las tres ¿no? **

**-sí.** –contestaron las cuatro a la vez.

**-así que ¿no estáis enfados por trina ayudar a golpear a Beck? **–pregunto Tori

**-no**. –contestaron los dos adultos

**-pero yo no quiero que expulsen a jadey o trina.** –comento Cat abrazando fuertemente a trina.

**-te prometo que no lo van a hacer cat.** –dijo el señor vega. –**ahora mismo voy explicarle todo a vuestra directora para que se arregle todo el problema, si me necesitáis voy a estar arriba hablando con vuestra directora**. –dijo este.

**-señor vega.** –llamo jade sonriendo malvadamente.

**-¿hay algo más que no me habéis contando?**

**-si trina tiene algo que decirle señor.** –dijo jade empujando hacia adelante a la mayor de las hermanas vega quien en voz baja dijo que iba a hacerle a jade pagar eso.

**-¿ocurre algo malo?** –pregunto la señora vega.

**-no, es solo quería deciros que Cat y yo estamos saliendo**. –esta vez quien frunció el ceño fue la señora vega

**-creo que alguien debe 30 dólares a alguien.** –dijo el señor vega.

**-¡hey! ¿Por qué habéis apostado más por trina?** –protesto Tori.

**-porque tu hermana era algo casi imposible que consiguiera novio o en este caso novia**. –respondió jade.

**-¡hey!** –protesto esta vez trina.

_**Xxx**_

**-¿y que ha dicho? **–preguntaron trina, Cat y Tori a la vez al ver a su padre volver después de llamar a la directora de Hollywood arts.

**-ella dijo que van a ser tres meses.**

**-¡pero eso es más tiempo que antes! **–protestaron todas las chicas esta vez. –además eso es todo el tiempo que nos queda de clases antes de graduarnos.

**- sin que estéis con Beck. **–termino de decir el señor vega. –**Helen me dijo que sus padres al ver lo que le paso lo sacaron de Hollywood arts para que no tuviera más accidentes con otros alumnos y como Beck no estará allí y le explique lo sucedido dijo que si ninguna de vosotras dos volvéis a pelear con nadie mas no tendrá que expulsaros. **–informo el señor vega.

**-¡yay! **–dijo Cat feliz abrazando a las tres chicas Tori hacia lo mismo con jade.

**-¡suéltame no puedo respirar! **–se quejó jade ya que había quedado en medio del abrazo. **-¡deja de reírte vega no tiene gracia!** –mando jade intentando dar un codazo a Tori pero no tenía espacio suficiente.

_**Xxx (un par de años más tarde)**_

**epilogo**

**-¿Cat dónde demonios están los otros actores?!** –grito jade a su amiga quien estaba ayudando a uno de los actores con su vestuario, quien casi tira su teléfono al suelo del sobresalto que su amiga le dio al gritar

**-están poniéndose su vestuario.** –dijo Cat

**-¡dile que tienen 5 minutos!**

**-ok**. –respondió Cat un poco asustada por el mal humor que tenía su amiga en ese momento.

**-¿Por qué la bruja del oeste parece que va a escupir fuego por la boca?** –pregunto trina que estaba hablando por teléfono con cat.

**-porque hemos tardado mucho en grabar una de las escenas, el actor ha tenido que repetir 6 veces la misma frase y luego hemos tenido que repetirla otra vez porque algunos de los actores secundarios no entraban cuando debían de entrar además hace casi un mes que no ve a Tori.**

**-tiene que aprender a tener más paciencia.**

**-eso le he dicho yo.**

**-ten cuidado con jade.**

**-no va a hacerme daño, soy su amiga.**

**-yo que tu utilizaba un chaleco anti tijeras.**

**-no hay chalecos anti tijeras**

**-pues deberían de inventarlo sobre todo si conocieran a jade. –**respondió trina haciendo reír a cat.

**-¡ven aquí Cat! –**grito jade.

**-¡ya voy! –**grito Cat a jade.** –lo siento, tengo que irme ¿vas a poder venir a verme?**

**-estoy ayudando a Tori con su gira.**

**-¿por favor?**

**-lo siento Cat, pero soy su estilista es solo un mes más y acabamos. –**dijo

**-kay kay.**

**-nos vemos cat.**

**-adiós trina.**

**Xxx**

**-¿Por qué estás tan enojada?**

**-no estoy enojada.**

**-sí, si lo estas.**

**-Cat te he dicho que no lo estoy**

**-sí, lo estas ¿Qué ocurre?**

**-nada Cat**

**-¡dime!**

**-ugh está bien.**

**-¡yay!**

**-sí, sigues gritando voy a dejarte aquí sola. –**dijo jade caminando junto a su amiga hacia el hotel donde estaban quedándose para las grabación de la película.

**-ok, ya no gritare.**

**-lo que me…**

**-lo siento señorita. **–se disculpó un hombre al chocar con jade.

**-¡ten más cuidado por donde vas idiota! –**le grito jade antes de ver como salía corriendo.

**-deberías de ser más amable con la gente.**

**-lo mismo dice vega**

**-deberías de hacerle caso**

**-si lo que sea. –**dijo jade entrando al hotel junto a Cat después de unos minutos caminando.

**Las dos chicas subieron en el ascensor hasta la segunda planta en silencio, donde estaban sus habitaciones por alguna razón tenían habitaciones separadas no como los otros actores de la película ya que la mayoría de ellos compartían habitación a menos que fueran con acompañante.**

**-hasta luego jadey. –le dijo Cat antes de entrar a su habitación.**

**-nos vemos más tarde cat. –**se despidió jade mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Esta entro a la habitación oscura y encendió la luz antes de ir a cerrar la puerta antes de esta girarse para ir a descansar un poco en la cama noto que alguien la toco así que esta rápidamente se dio la vuelta aun sujetando el brazo de la persona que estaba detrás de ella haciendo que ella y la otra persona acabaran el suelo por supuesto jade encima.

**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –**grito jade.** -¿y no deberías de estar en tu gira por un mes más? –**pregunto la gótica al ver que era Tori la persona que iba a "atacarla" por sorpresa.

**-¿un poco tarde para decir sorpresa no?** –pregunto Tori quien fue fulminada por la mirada de jade. –**y por mucho que me gusta estar así contigo ¿podrías por favor quitarte de encima?** –pregunto la latina.

**-no hasta que contestes porque estás aquí.**

**-hemos añadido nueva york a la gira así que tengo un concierto mañana aquí.** –explico. **–y trina y yo queríamos sorprenderos –**explico esta, mientras jade la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo –además quería decirte algo importante.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** –pregunto jade. **-¿no estas embarazada no?** –pregunto jade de broma.

**-jade.** –le regaño Tori golpeándola en el brazo.

**-¿qué? Siempre las mujeres cuando dicen que tienen algo importante que decirte es porque están embarazadas o quieren romper contigo ¿no quieres romper conmigo no?**

**-si me dejaras hablar sabrías que quiero decirte.** –dijo Tori. **–yo… q-quería d-decirte**

**-oh por dios vega suéltalo ya**

**-¡no es fácil!** –respondió Tori. **–yo quería decirte que me alegro de estar contigo y que estos dos últimos años saliendo contigo han sido los mejores…**

**-¿acaso te estas muriendo y esta es tu forma de despedirte?** –interrumpió jade.

**-¡no y déjà de interrumpirme para que pueda pedirte que te cases conmigo!** –grito Tori tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

**-¿y el anillo?**

**-¿eso es lo que más te preocupa en este momento cuando acabo de decirte que iba a pedirte casarte conmigo?**

**-si ya lo escuche, pero no veo el anillo.**

**-bueno tal vez debes de mirar en tus bolsillos.**

**-¿en mis bol…** -dijo jade metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos antes de tocar algo con su mano. -¿Cómo demonios has conseguido poner esto aquí? –pregunto jade sacando la cajita. –**porque estoy segura que tus manos estaban en todo momento en mi culo cuando estaba sobre ti.**

**-tengo mis maneras.**

**-¿tu hiciste a ese hombre chocarse conmigo para que metiera en mi bolsillo la cajita no?** –pregunto jade.

**-tal vez.** –dijo Tori encogiéndose de hombros.

**-sí.**

**-¿qué?**

**-que si**

**-¿sí que?** –pregunto Tori sin entender que se refería jade.

**-que sí que voy a casarme contigo Tori vega.** –respondió jade antes de besar a Tori.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la historia, han dejado comentario, han añadido la historia a favoritos o han disfrutado leyendo la historia, espero que a todos os agradara la historia y espero que os gustara que fuera Tori quien le pidió a jade casarse con ella ;) no penséis que voy a desaparecer pronto aún tengo algunas ideas para historias entre ellas la siguiente que voy a escribir que no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a llamar… no soy buena eligiendo nombres aunque eso ya debéis saberlo, espero que aunque el título de la historia sea pésimo le deis una oportunidad a la historia

Mica: jajá si tienes razón sus padres llegaron en un mal momento pero al menos todo salió bien para las chicas al final y no las expulsaron.

vaniap0211: espero que te guste este capítulo final :)

Konata1400: si tienes razón no es justo pero al menos no las expulsaron por golpear al idiota de Beck el cual se merece que lo vuelvan a golpear


End file.
